Un écho du passé seconde partie
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais les pilotes découvrent dans une base d'Oz des éléments qui changent leurs vies. Enfin ils se retrouvent !
1. prologue

Titre : **Un écho du passé** (seconde partie)

Disclaimer: les personnages de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi, mais les autres si.

* * *

**Prologue**

_AC 195_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

Le véhicule entre dans la ville et la traverse lentement. Il faisait nuit et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Il cesse sa progression devant une grande propriété dont les hautes grilles étaient ouvertes. Le conducteur interroge ses compagnons du regard.

- Vas-y. Murmure l'un d'eux.

La voiture entre alors dans le jardin et se gare près du perron. Cinq adolescents en descendirent et grimpèrent les marches en silence. La porte s'ouvre devant eux pour les laisser entrer. Ils se retrouvent face aux quatre membres survivants de la première génération.

First leur sourit.

Il ne s'est passé que trois mois depuis qu'ils ont commencé à travailler ensembles, mais ce laps de temps lui a permis de reprendre de l'assurance, de se réaliser totalement. Aux commandes de son gundam il est devenu celui qu'il ne pensait pouvoir être. Il est heureux désormais.

Ils s'installent dans un vaste salon où les attendent du champagne et des petits fours. L'un des employés de First leur sert une flute du précieux breuvage et une assiette de friandises.

- A la fin de la guerre ! Lance Tierce en levant son verre.

- A la fin de la guerre ! Reprennent les autres.

Ils entrechoquent leurs flûtes et boivent une gorgée, puis les discussions débutent.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demande Tierce.

- Je ne sais pas. Répond Heero.

- Ma famille compte sur moi, il y a tant à faire encore... Déclare Quatre.

- Je vais sans doute beaucoup voyager, continue Trowa, avec le cirque et avec la personne que j'aime.

- Nous allons rester ici Quinte et moi. Sourit First. Je suis responsable de cette ville.

- Nous allons sans doute nous y installer aussi. Soupire Decima. Tierce a envie de renouer avec son ami d'enfance et j'ai envie quand à moi d'oublier totalement le passé.

- Mais avant cela, nous devons nous rendre dans un centre d'Oz qui est très important pour nous. Affirme Quinte. Je ne serais tranquille que lorsque je me serais assuré de son entière destruction.

- Qu'a t'il de si spécial ? Questionne Duo.

- Nous y avons été conçus et élevés jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Répond Quinte. Nous y avons été formés pour le combat.

- Je détestais cet endroit... Murmure Tierce.

- Moi aussi. Avoue First.

- Aucun de nous ne l'aimait. Rage Décima.

- Nous venons avec vous. Décide Duo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1) Nouvelles générations**

La base est telle que les première générations l'avait décrite, hormis un détail. L'ordre tant vanté par eux n'existe plus, des soldats courent dans tous les sens, luttant contre des incendies faisant rage en plusieurs endroits et cherchant visiblement à retrouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- Profitons en. Sourit First. Je ne sais pas à qui nous devons ce désordre, mais autant le remercier pour cette aide inespérée.

- En avant pour le grand ménage ! Déclare Décima avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils se lancent à l'assaut mais Wufei ne bouge pas et Duo revient vers lui.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Comment cette base peut elle encore exister puisque la guerre est terminée ?

- Bonne question ! Mais on cherchera des réponses plus tard, les autres ont besoin de nous.

Le chinois lui emboîte le pas à contre coeur.

Durant près d'une heure le chaos règne en maître puis le silence retombe.

Au détour d'un couloir Heero se retrouve face à une fillette d'environ dix ans armée d'un fusil qu'elle braque sur lui sans hésiter.

- Qui es tu ? Demande le brun.

Deux yeux gris le fixent avec méfiance.

- Déméter et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Heero Yuy.

La fillette se détend un peu.

- Mars, Saturne et Ceres sont déjà partis, il ne reste que Vulcain, Jupiter et moi ici. On est resté pour leur laisser le temps de se mettre en sécurité. On devait faire diversion.

- Vous êtes donc responsables des incendies.

- Affirmatif. Et vous, vous avez tué les soldats. Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes venus faire le ménage. Ceux de la première génération y tiennent.

- Ils sont venus ?

- Quatre d'entre eux sont là, les deux autres sont morts.

- Je sais. Je dois retrouver mes frères.

- Je vais chercher les premières générations.

- Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvent tous dans une des salles encore intactes. Le premier instant de surprise passée les trois enfants s'avancent vers les quatre adultes.

L'un des deux petits garçons prend la parole.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Quinte ?

- C'est moi. Répond l'intéresse avec surprise.

- Je suis Vulcain. Sixte était mon père biologique.

- Nous sommes la seconde génération de combattants conçus et entraînés dans cette base. Déclare la fillette. Chacun de nous est issus de l'un d'entre vous. Saturne est le fils de Tierce, Ceres est la fille de Quatuor, Jupiter est né de First et Mars est né de Quinte.

- Et toi tu es la fille de Decima.

- Affirmatif.

- Vous êtiez seuls ici ?

- Non. Il y avait des bébés, mais ils ont été emmenés à la fin de la guerre.

- Où ?

- Nous ne le savons pas. Nous avons cherché dans les dossiers, mais tout ce qui les concernait a été effacé. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils étaient cinq. Parce qu'il y a cinq berceaux à la maternité.

Heero et ses compagnons d'armes échangent un regard alarmé.

- Non, ils n'ont pas pu faire une chose pareille... murmure Quatre.

Duo s'élance dans les couloirs, il veut trouver la maternité, voir les berceaux de ses yeux.

Heero se lance à sa recherche et le retrouve dans la pièce en question. Immobile, la main sur l'un des berceaux en métal blanc, les yeux dans le vague.

- Duo ?

L'américain ne réagit pas, Heero est obligé de le secouer pour le sortir de sa transe. Les yeux violets se tournent vers lui.

- Ce sont nos fils Heero... l'un d'eux est né de moi. Je veux les retrouver ! Je veux élever mon enfant... participer à son éducation...

Le japonais n'a pas le coeur d'objecter, il y a tant d'espoir dans les yeux de son ami, alors, il abonde dans son sens.

- Je le veux aussi. Nous allons les chercher, nous les trouverons.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2) Espoir brisé ?**

_AC 196_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

Heero se dirige à vive allure vers une colline boisée, loin de toute agglomération. Depuis un an qu'ils cherchent à retrouver la trace des bébés ils ont tout essayé pour réussir à les localiser, mais toujours en vain. Au bout de trois mois Duo a disparu sans rien dire, lassé de perdre son temps, mais Heero est resté persuadé que le natté n'avait pas baissé les bras, qu'il cherchait toujours et il avait concentré une part de ses efforts à le retrouver.

Et, voila quelques heures, l'une des balises conçues par les professeurs s'était mise à émettre un signal et il avait su que c'était Duo. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Alors, il s'était précipité pour le rejoindre. Il était également persuadé que le natté avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'ils cherchaient tous.

Heero gare son véhicule au pied de la colline et l'escalade sans bruit, comme l'indiquait le radar Duo se trouve au sommet, couché dans l'herbe il observe une petite maison en contrebas. Lorsque Heero s'installe à côté de lui il baisse son instrument et lui sourit avec satisfaction.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Il tend ensuite la main vers la maison.

- Ils sont ici Heero, j'ai vu plusieurs d'entre eux. Nous n'aurons pas de mal à les récupérer, il n'y a que deux hommes pour les garder, en temps normal il y a aussi une femme, mais elle est partie ce matin.

Ses yeux brillent, il tremble d'impatience et d'excitation. Le fils dont il rêve depuis un an est si proche, avant que le soleil ne se couche il pourra le serrer contre lui et voir Heero en faire autant avec le sien.

- Nous devrions prévenir les autres. Déclare le japonais.

Duo fronce les sourcils, il a attendu si longtemps ce moment, il ne veut pas patienter plus. Il veut entrer dans la maison, trouver le fils qu'il attend depuis qu'il a su que des enfants étaient nés d'eux.

- Fait comme tu veux, moi j'y vais.

Heero ne tente pas de le retenir, il sait que rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne fera changer l'autre d'avis, et il ne veut pas se battre contre lui. Duo a le droit de rejoindre son enfant. Il envoie un message à Quatre et se prépare à rejoindre l'américain, mais n'a pas le temps de se redresser, une violente explosion fait trembler le sol, il n'a que le temps de se protéger la tête de ses bras avant que les débris ne s'abatte autour de lui. La poussière n'est pas encore retombée qu'il court déjà vers les ruines fumantes, vers le corps de son ami que le souffle a projeté en arrière. Lorsque le japonais le rejoint il le trouve inconscient, sa tête a heurté un rocher et du sang coule sur ses cheveux.

- Duo !

Heero s'oblige à se relever pour appeler leurs amis et leur dire de faire vite. En moins d'une demi heure ils sont là, y compris Wufei qui pourtant se refuse à croire que les enfants puissent être les leurs. Quatre tremble de tous ses membres, choqué de voir leurs espoirs réduits à néant après une si longue recherche, une si longue attente et tant d'espérance. Trowa l'oblige doucement à revenir vers le véhicule et à y prendre place. Il laisse à Heero le soin de ramener celui de Duo qu'ils ont installé de leur mieux dans le véhicule qu'ils ont pris lorsqu'ils ont reçu l'appel d'Heero. L'américain est toujours sans connaissance mais Sally qui est venue avec eux essaie de les rassurer.

- Ce n'est peut être pas si grave.

Mais ils peuvent lire la vérité dans son regard. La blessure est grave, plus que les coupures et les brûlures dues à l'explosion.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fait en silence. Wufei a pris le volant du plus grand des véhicules, Heero conduit le second et Trowa le dernier, Quatre a été endormi par Sally que son état inquiétait, il repose paisiblement aux côtés du blessé, surveillé par la jeune femme qui contrôle à tour de rôle l'état de ses deux patients.

Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés Quatre est mené dans une chambre et Duo vers la salle d'opération. Au bout d'une heure un médecin vient leur affirmer que les jours du natté ne sont pas en danger, même si le traumatisme crânien est important. Soulagé d'une part de son inquiétude Heero se dirige vers la sortie.

- Tu n'attends pas qu'il se réveille ? Questionne Sally.

- Je dois retourner là-bas, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et m'assurer que les enfants ont bien été tués, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse.

Wufei hausse les épaules.

- Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Ces enfants ne peuvent pas être les notres, c'est impossible. Maxwell nous a fait poursuivre une chimère, mais c'est terminé à présent. Profitons de la destruction de cette maison pour tirer un trait sur cette lamentable histoire.

Heero se retourne lentement et lui lance un regard glacial avant de reprendre sa progression.

- Tu as tort. Déclare Trowa. C'est loin d'être fini, ce ne pourra être fini que lorsque nous aurons mis leurs corps en terre et eu la certitude de leurs origines.

Il s'éloigne lui aussi, il a des choses à faire avant que Quatre ne sorte du sommeil.

Heero n'est pas surpris de voir les premières génération le rejoindre et travailler à ses côtés pour fouiller les décombres. Il se doutait que Trowa les préviendrait. Malgré la fumée et la chaleur qui se dégage encore des ruines ils dégagent les corps des deux hommes, mais, hormis des traces de sang, il ne trouvent pas les restes des petits. Leurs doutes sont confirmés lorsqu'un examen approfondi leur révèle que les deux hommes étaient morts avant que ne saute l'endroit. Soudain Tierce appelle les autres, sa voix a un tel accent de surprise qu'ils accourent tous.

- La femme les a tués et a pris les enfants. Déclare Tierce. Ce n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi les a t'elle caché, sans doute dans le coffre de la voiture, au lieu de les emmener ouvertement ? Questionne Décima. Cette maison est isolée, personne ne pouvait les voir partir.

- Duo le pouvait. Dit Heero. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il surveillait.

- Je croyais qu'il était un spécialiste des infiltrations. Relève First.

- Il l'est. Mais cette femme n'est pas une simple nourrice. Elle sait se battre et tuer de sang froid.

- Elle s'est faite engager pour rejoindre les petits. Devine Quinte.

- Sans doute. Elle les voulait...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce qui reste à savoir...

Heero contemple la route empruntée par la femme, les sourcils froncés.

-... et je vais le découvrir.

Tierce ramène l'attention générale sur lui.

- Vous devriez regarder ce que j'ai trouvé.

Les regards convergent sur le panneau de métal qu'il tient entre ses mains. Deux mots sont gravés maladroitement sur la surface brillante, visiblement par une main manquant de force, des traces de sang sont visibles par endroit.

- Sixte Prime. Lit First.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Questionne Décima à l'intention de Quinte.

- Si seulement je le savais.

- L'un des deux hommes n'est pas mort immédiatement, c'est peut être lui qui a gravé ces mots. Fait valoir Tierce.

First semble troublé, il carresse le panneau du bout des doigts.

- First ? Questionne Quinte interloqué.

- Ceux qui m'ont élévé disaient que sept enfants étaient nés, le jumeau de Quinte n'était pas prévu au départ, mais il y avait bien eu six conceptions de prévues. Comme le septième enfant était une fille elle n'avait pas été conservée. C'était elle qui devait porter le nom de Sixte à l'origine.

- Sixte Prime... Murmure Tierce. Notre soeur.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3) Problèmes**

_AC 196_

_Siège du parlement terrestre_

- Ces garçons sont dangereux !

Une fois de plus l'un des parlementaires se lançait avec fougue dans la diatribe préférée des gens de ce parlement. Celui qui avait été élu président de cette assemblée de cancaneurs forcenés sentit la migraine le prendre, comme à chaque fois que les débats revenaient sur ce sujet précis. Il savait parfaitement que rien de concret ne sortirait de ces propos et qu'ils allaient perdre des heures dans cette discussion stérile. Il connaissait les arguments par coeur : "Ils sont dangereux !", "On devrait les éliminer.", "Il faut établir avec certitude qui ils sont et combien ils sont."etc... Mais rien ne serait décidé, rien ne serait fait.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, les garçons auraient été décorés pour leur bravoure et félicités, mais il n'était que le président des parlementaires et même ceux qui étaient sensés dépendre de lui ne prenaient pas la peine de l'écouter. C'est tout juste s'ils ne s'étaient pas permis de rire lorsqu'il avait exposé son point de vue lors de la première discussion à ce sujet.

Le débat fut brusquement interrompu par l'entrée d'un petit groupe composé de personnes parmi les plus influentes de la Terre et des Colonies. Le plus âgé d'entre eux pris la parole et sa voix résonna fortement dans le silence que leur entrée avait réussi à faire naître.

- Monsieur le président des parlementaires Henry Winters, veuillez nous suivre je vous prie.

Le président réalisa que l'ordre s'adressait à lui et sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

"Voila, je vais avoir des ennuis à cause de ma position favorable à ces garçons. Tant pis, je refuse de changer ma façon de penser et rien de ce qu'ils pourront me dire ou me faire ne me fera changer d'avis."

Le petit groupe l'escorta dans un salon discret et il fut invité à s'asseoir, mais déclina poliment l'offre. Il préférait faire face debout et droit.

- Monsieur, avant toute chose, je tiens à vous féliciter pour la rigueur de votre attitude et pour votre rare capacité à analyser et tirer parti des situations, mais aussi pour votre réussite personnelle. Etre Président des parlementaires à seulement trente ans est vraiment exceptionnel.

"Et voila, technique classique, passer un peu de pommade pour dérouter l'adversaire avant de le poignarder à mort." Songe cyniquement le Président des parlementaires.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour retracer votre parcours, si brillant soit il.

"Non, juste pour y mettre un terme."

- Après de longues délibérations et un temps de réflextion assez conséquent, les représentants des Colonies et de la Terre ont déterminé qu'il fallait que soient élus des Gouverneurs qui seront les garants de l'ordre dans des secteurs et dans des domaines très précis. Ces gouverneurs seront en charge outre leur fonction première de garants de l'ordre, de missions bien précises qui seront à la hauteur de leur capacité. Il va sans dire qu'il est nécessaire que l'un d'eux soit placé au dessus des autres, comme une sorte de coordinateur, qui fasse le lien entre ces gouverneurs et les autres instances. Nous avons sélectionné dix candidats possibles pour cette charge, mais, à notre grand regret, aucun d'entre eux n'a su mener à bien la mission test que nous leur avons fixé. Vous êtes le dernier de ces dix personnes et c'est donc désormais à vous de tenter de résoudre l'affaire.

Désorienté par les propos le Président des parlementaires étudie chaque visage, cherchant à décripter leurs expressions.

- Quelle affaire ?

- Celle des pilotes de Gundam. Vous devez déterminer qui ils sont, s'ils présentent un risque et agir au mieux pour écarter ce risque si risque il y a, de façon définitive. Pour cela nous vous donnons une année. Si au terme de cette année vous n'avez pas accompli votre mission vous serez déclaré inapte au poste de coordinateur. Bonne chance à vous Monsieur Winters. Bien entendu, vous êtes dès à présent relevé de vos fonctions de Président des parlementaires. Vous devez vous consacrer entièrement à votre mission, vous comprenez.

"Oh oui, je comprends très bien, que je réussisse ou que j'échoue, je ne serais plus jamais Président des parlementaires."

Il accepte cela avec résignation, après tout, cette mission l'ennuyait, il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi ces gens pompeux et prétentieux qui ne semblaient pas être capable de faire autre chose que de brasser de l'air. Sa nouvelle mission ne sera pas des plus facile mais elle aura au moins l'avantage de lui offrir de l'action.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seul qu'il se permet de sourire avec satisfaction. Il ne sait s'il pourra mener sa mission à bien mais il sait qu'il va aimer cela. Rechercher ces héros de la guerre, mettre un terme à la psychose qui semble ne pas vouloir cesser et dont, il en est persuadé, ils doivent souffrir eux aussi.

"Tout cela est bien beau, mais par où puis-je commencer ?"

La réponse s'impose d'elle même.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, c'est par lui que je dois commencer. Lui seul est en mesure de me mener aux autres."

Quelques jours plus tard il se retrouve devant les portes d'un hopital où, d'après ses renseignements, le jeune chef de la famille Winner se rend régulièrement. N'ayant pas réussi à le rencontrer dans les locaux de sa société il cherche à le joindre par un autre biais. Il entre discrètement dans l'hopital et use de sa force de persuation pour obtenir le numéro de la chambre que visite le jeune homme. Il s'y dirige aussitôt, curieux de voir qui y repose. La porte à peine ouverte il regrette sa curiosité. Un adolescent aux longs cheveux chatains repose sur le lit, visiblement inconscient et, endormi dans un fauteuil près du lit, se trouve un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns. Pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui motive le regret, mais le contact du canon d'une arme contre son dos. Une personne qu'il n'a pas entendu arriver le tient à sa merci.

- Que voulez-vous à mon oncle et à son ami ?

Une voix d'enfant qui le prend par surprise, il tourne la tête et découvre un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris dont le regard trop sérieux ne le quitte pas d'un degré.

- J'ai besoin de leur parler.

- Et eux, ils ont besoin de se reposer. Allez-vous en.

Pour souligner ses propos le jeune garçon enfonce un peu plus le canon de son arme dans le dos du jeune homme.

Henry Winters se résoud à obéir, l'enfant l'accompagne pour être certain de son départ, ils sont sur le point de passer l'entrée lorsqu'ils sont rejoint par un garçon du même âge et très semblable au premier qui considère la scène avec surprise.

- Jupiter, que fais tu ?

- Je raccompagne un intrus que j'ai surpris à la porte de la chambre de Duo.

- Qui êtes vous ? Questionne l'autre enfant en se tournant vers Henry.

- Mon nom est Henry Winters, je suis chargé de retrouver les pilotes de gundams.

- Jupiter, va prévenir ton oncle et son ami, je me charge de lui.

- Bien.

Henry sent l'arme quitter son dos mais n'a pas le temps de se sentir soulagé car si le premier garçon se retire l'autre se rapproche vivement, souriant mais le regard aussi dur que celui de l'autre.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas le malin, même si vous ne la voyez pas, j'ai une arme braquée sur vous. Suivez moi, je veux vous parler.

Ils gagnent les jardins de l'hopital et prennent place sur un banc isolé.

- Pourquoi cherchez vous les pilotes de gundams ?

- On m'a chargé de déterminer s'ils peuvent représenter une menace. Je dois aussi faire en sorte qu'ils n'en soient jamais une. Mais je ne veux en rien leur nuire, bien au contraire, j'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient des héros. Je suis persuadé qu'ils méritent d'être récompensés. Mais pour cela, je dois leur parler, estimer leurs besoins.

- Comment pourriez-vous ? Vous ne les connaissez même pas.

- Tu peux peut être m'en parler.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur eux, je me trompe ?

Le petit hésite un peu puis approuve à contre coeur.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est Saturne, je suis une troisième génération.

- Une troisième génération ?

- La troisième génération de pilotes de gundams.

- Mais combien êtes vous donc ?

- La première génération comptait six membres, deux ont été assassinés à l'âge de quinze ans en raison de la trahison de deux de ceux étant chargés de les former, la seconde, celle qui est la plus connue compte cinq membres, la troisième en compte six et la quatrième en comptait cinq la dernière fois qu'on les a vus.

- Comment pouvez vous être si nombreux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma génération et la suivante ont été conçues pour pallier à la menace des deux autres. La quatrième génération est issue de la seconde comme la mienne est issue de la première. Nous sommes leurs enfants.

- Je suis complétement dépassé. Je pensais avoir à régler le sort de cinq personnes et me voila à devoir m'occuper de 20 personnes.

- La quatrième génération n'a qu'un an et a été enlevée, nous la cherchons depuis des mois, on avait retrouvé sa trace mais elle a été enlevée une seconde fois et Duo a été blessé dans la destruction de la planque des premiers ravisseurs.

- La destruction ?

- Le second ravisseur a tué les premiers ravisseurs et fait sauter leur maison. Duo qui s'apprétait à y entrer a été balayé par l'explosion et sa tête a heurté un rocher.

- Voila pourquoi il est ici.

- Oui.

- Et le brun, c'est Heero Yuy ?

- Oui. Ils sont amis, il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Duo.

- Plus que pour lui même ?

- Oui. Ils sont tous comme cela, les premières et secondes générations, ils se soucient plus de leurs amis que d'eux même. Nous, ceux de la troisième génération, on est aussi très proches mais les premières générations nous protégent, on a pas autant de soucis que les autres. On a des parents, les premières générations ne se sont pas battus longtemps, à peine quelques mois, ils ont plus de vingt cinq ans, ils se sont déjà construit une existence et ils nous ont promis de nous en donner une à nous aussi, mais les secondes générations ne sont pas comme nous ni comme eux. Ils n'ont pas la même stabilité, même si trois d'entre eux ont une situation ils ne sont pas à l'abri. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

- On leur a volé leur enfance et leur adolescence, sans rien leur offrir en échange. Je trouve cela si injuste...

- Moi aussi, je te promets de faire en sorte qu'ils soient récompensés selon leurs mérites. Je ne veux pas que les gens continuent à les voir comme une menace, mais comme les enfants qu'ils...

- Non ! Ils ne sont pas des enfants ! Ils sont plus que cela !

- Du calme Saturne. Intervient une voix paisible.

Henry et le jeune garçon se tournent vers celui qui vient de parler et découvre un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Papa !

- Bonjour Monsieur Winters, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, je suis Tierce Cassidy, le père de Saturne.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Cassidy.

Tierce sourit et s'assoit près de lui.

- Je crois que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre.

- Je le pense aussi.

Dans la chambre Heero a été réveillé par Jupiter qui l'a rapidement mis au courant de la situation. Le japonais a réagi sans tarder, il a retiré avec précaution la perfusion de son ami et l'a emporté sans se faire voir, l'a installé sur le siège passager de sa voiture et a démarré en trombe, pressé de s'éloigner et de mettre Duo en sécurité.

Il ne roule pas au hasard, il se dirige vers la maison de Quatre, il sait que même si certains ont des soupçons nul n'osera venir chercher l'américain à cet endroit.

Son ami qu'il a prévenu en chemin l'accueille lui même et l'aide à transporter Duo jusqu'à une chambre. Heero constate la présence d'un second lit et se tourne vers Quatre.

- Tu me permets de rester ?

- Heero, je suis choqué que tu poses la question. Plaisante Quatre.

Une fois le natté installé Quatre entraîne Heero dans un petit salon.

- Que vas tu faire maintenant ?

- Continuer les recherches, je ne peux pas renoncer, Duo a besoin de connaître son enfant, nous en avons tous besoin. Si je ne les retrouve pas Duo ne se remettra jamais. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Quatre perçoit nettement l'angoisse dans sa voix et pose sa main sur son bras.

- Je suis persuadé que tu vas réussir Heero.

Le japonais ferme les yeux. Il aimerait en être aussi certain que son ami, mais la femme qu'il recherche a bien su brouiller les pistes.

Après un repas délicieux qu'il ne savoure pas vraiment il se hate de regagner la chambre et de s'installer sur le bord du lit du natté. La situation lui fait penser à celle qu'ils ont vécu dans la ville de First, à ceci près que cette fois c'est Duo qui est inconscient et que lui ne fait pas semblant. Il carresse doucement la joue du natté, comme ce dernier le faisait pour lui lorsqu'il le croyait inconscient et comme lui il murmure une prière.

- Reviens moi Duo.

Comme souvent, il se couche aux côtés de son ami et se blottit tout contre lui, s'endort dans cette position, la joue sur l'épaule du natté. Comme chaque fois il se réveille très tôt et se redresse souplement, se tourne vers l'américain qui repose sur le lit.

"Si tranquille..."

Un calme alarmant, qui lui fait peur, comme Duo avait eu peur après le combat qui les avait menés à la ville de First.

Il remarque que la natte est en partie défaite et assoit l'américain afin de le coiffer. Il défait la tresse et passe avec soin le peigne dans les mèches chatain avant de refaire la natte. Il apprécie grandement de faire cela, de toucher les cheveux épais et longs, de sentir leur odeur. Il remarque que la chevelure aura bientôt besoin d'être lavé et espère être là pour s'en charger lui même. Mais pour l'instant il doit reprendre ses recherches.

Lorsqu'il descend il découvre Quatre au pied de l'escalier qui lui sourit.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Merci Quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard le japonais quitte la propriété des Winner.

Heero gare son véhicule dans la cour de la maison et coupe le contact. Il se sent las et découragé, malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrive pas à retrouver la moindre trace des enfants. L'une des soeurs de Quatre lui apprend que ce dernier est en voyage d'affaire. Cela ne le dérange pas, il ne vient que pour passer un peu de temps avec Duo, le temps de se reposer et d'avoir récupéré assez de force avant de repartir à la recherche des petits. Il monte vers la chambre, pose son sac, prend quelques minutes pour regarder le natté. Duo dort paisiblement. Rassuré Heero quitte la chambre pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revient il se couche sur le lit, prend la main du natté dans la sienne et ferme les yeux. il s'endort ainsi, serré tout contre celui qu'il aime.

Durant son sommeil il commence à rêver que Duo est sorti du coma et qu'ils ont repris le cours de leur vie, qu'ils ont pris un appartement et qu'ils sont heureux. Les recherches pour retrouver les enfants ont enfin abouti et ils peuvent les voir chaque fois qu'ils en ont envie. Duo sourit et plaisante comme au premier jour. Il a retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et Heero savoure chacun des instants qu'ils passent ensembles.

Mais tous les rêves ont une fin et le sien n'y fait pas exception. Il s'éveille et se redresse. Ses doigts sont toujours enlacés à ceux de Duo. Le visage du natté est toujours aussi paisible, mais il est perdu dans son absence. Innaccessible.

D'un seul coup Heero ne supporte plus la situation et perd son calme légendaire. Il se redresse et saisit Duo par les épaules, l'attire à lui et commence à pleurer.

- Réveilles toi Duo ! Onegai... Nous avons besoin de toi... je t'en supplie... il est temps de revenir... j'ai besoin de pouvoir te parler et de t'entendre me répondre... j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux posés sur moi...

Nulle réponse ne vient et il céde à la panique comme jamais. il commence à secouer le natté avec désespoir.

- Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Heero !

La voix qui vient de l'interpeller n'est pas celle de Duo bien qu'elle lui soit familière. Des mains lui arrachent le natté et le recouchent avec précaution, d'autres le retiennent, le tirent hors du lit, loin de Duo, il se débat mais ne parvient pas à défaire la poigne de l'homme qui l'a saisit. Il ne peut pas prendre son arme, il ne peut pas se libérer ni se défendre ni même défendre Duo. Il est impuissant et cela le rend malade. Dans sa panique il ne reconnaît personne.

- Duo ! Duooo ! Laissez le ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Par pitié...

Celui qui lui a pris Duo et qui l'examinait pour s'assurer que les secousses ne lui avaient pas fait de mal frissonne et se tourne vers lui, choqué de ce comportement inhabituel chez Heero.

- Heero, c'est moi, Trowa, tout va bien... vous ne risquez rien...

- Monsieur Trowa, vous devriez peut être sortir... Intervient l'homme qui retient Heero.

Il a de plus en plus de mal à retenir le jeune homme malgré sa stature imposante et sa force non négligeable.

- Il ne me fera aucun mal Rashid, tu peux le libérer.

- Bien Monsieur.

Heero sent les mains le laisser aller et s'écarte d'un bond, haletant. Il cherche son arme mais ne la trouve pas. Il l'avait retirée avant de se laver et a oublié de la reprendre.

Trowa a le coeur serré. Quatre lui a dit qu'il pensait que cela se produirait tôt ou tard, mais qu'il espérait se tromper.

Hélas, l'intuition de Quatre se révèle exacte. Heero a craqué sous la tension.

_Trowa_

"Heureusement que Rashid et moi sommes arrivés à temps."

Il surveille Heero du coin de l'oeil tout en faisant signe à Rashid de les laisser seuls. Le chef des Maganac fronce les sourcils mais sort tout de même de la pièce, son pas s'éloigne dans le couloir. Les deux anciens pilotes se retrouvent seuls. Trowa s'écarte lentement du lit et s'approche d'Heero dont la respiration est toujours saccadée.

- Calme toi Heero, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité...

Heero secoue nerveusement la tête.

- Non...ça ne va pas... je n'en peux plus... je veux qu'il revienne...

- Heero ! Déclare séchement Trowa dans l'espoir qu'un ton plus dur ferait réagir son ami. Crois tu qu'il aimerait te voir dans cet état à cause de lui ?

- Il est dans le coma depuis plus de trois mois... les chances de le voir se réveiller sont de plus en plus minces. Pleure Heero.

- Tu dois garder confiance. Tu sais qu'il est solide, il va s'en sortir. Mais pas si tu te laisse aller. Il a besoin que tu sois fort comme il l'a été lorsque tu étais inconscient. Il a pleuré c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas baissé les bras. Il a tenu le coup pour toi. Je suis persuadé que si Zéro ne l'avait pas fouetté il aurait tenu plus longtemps.

Heero le regarde avec des yeux emplis de larmes et de détresse.

- Je ne croyais pas que ce serait si dur...

Trowa s'approche encore et le prend contre lui pour le réconforter. Il est content de pouvoir faire cela, il a tant regretté de ne pas avoir agi de la sorte avec Duo. De ne pas avoir été plus à l'écoute du natté. Pourtant, tant de choses auraient du l'alerter à l'époque. Le silence prolongé, les absences qu'il ne justifiait pas... Il essaie de se rattraper en s'occupant d'Heero.

Tout d'abord raide entre ses bras Heero se laisse finallement aller et pleure plus fort encore. Ils restent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment.

Soudain les yeux d'Heero se ferment, ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et Trowa le retient de justesse. Alors qu'il le soulève pour le ramener vers le lit une voix faible et surprise lui parvient.

- Tro' qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Hee chan ?

Les yeux de Duo sont enfin ouverts, bien qu'encore embrumés par la longue période de coma. Il essaie de se lever mais son corps engourdit lui refuse son concours et il laisse échapper un juron.

Trowa sourit et se dirige vers le lit.

- Bonjour Duo. Heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Tro' mais t'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il est juste épuisé. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis et a travaillé très dur pour retrouver les petits. Répond Trowa.

Il dépose Heero sur le lit et sourit à Duo.

- Je te le confie.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bon : allons y gaiement : Ils ne sont pas tous à moi, mais tant pis, je me console en leur faisant plein de misères._

_Couples : je fais dans le classique : 1x2, 3x4. Peut être Décima et Henry, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire._

_Genre : Un peu de tout et beaucoup de n'importe quoi._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4) présentations**

_AC 197_

_Salle de conférence de l'hôtel Baltimore_

Henry Winters se dresse face à l'assemblée des personnes les plus influentes de la Terre et des colonies. Il se sent étrangement exalté d'être enfin parvenu à ses fins. Il a mené à bien la mission qu'on lui avait assigné. Depuis quatre mois qu'il travaille avec les pilotes de gundams il les a tous rencontrés, a peu à peu noué des liens d'amitié avec eux. Il s'est réjouit du réveil du blessé et a obtenu son accord comme ceux des autres pour poursuivre son travail. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie de bien avoir accepté de venir ici aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, j'ai reçu la mission délicate de retrouver les pilotes de gundams et de m'assurer qu'ils ne présentent aucun danger pour la société actuelle. Avant de poursuivre cet exposé, je tiens à préciser un détail important : bien que n'ayant aucunement pris part à la guerre et n'étant pas moi même un combattant, j'ai toujours estimé que ces pilotes avaient oeuvré au mieux pour la paix. J'ai donc entamé ma mission avec la certitude de rechercher, non pas des criminels en puissance mais des héros injustement oubliés. Ils ne se cachaient pas le moins du monde et les retrouver n'a pas été si difficile que je le pensais. J'ai été et je pense que vous le serez aussi, surpris par l'extrème jeunesse de certains d'entre eux. Je les ai cotoyés pendant quatre mois afin d'être certain de faire le bon choix, de ne me tromper en rien. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et je suis fier de les considérer comme des amis. Je vous présente maintenant First Callaway, Décima Santini, Tierce Cassidy, Quinte Dorval et leurs enfants Mars et Vulcain Dorval, Déméter Santini, Saturne et Ceres Cassidy, Jupiter Callaway, mais aussi ceux que vous connaissez le plus à savoir Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang.

Les personnes nommées font leur entrée, plus ou moins souriantes. Si pour certains cette présentation n'est qu'une formalité, pour d'autres, comme Heero et First, c'est une véritable épreuve. Ils détestent se retrouver exposés de la sorte, laisser des inconnus les observer comme des bêtes curieuses. Ils ne sont cependant pas seuls, Quinte se tient près de First comme il le faisait déjà avant qu'ils entrent en guerre et Duo a sollicité l'aide d'Heero sous le falacieux prétexte de n'être pas certain d'avoir assez de force pour tenir debout tout seul jusqu'à la fin. Henry Winters leur adresse un sourire chaleureux et reprend son discours.

- Ma mission consistait à faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais une menace pour la société et je l'ai menée à bien. Les personnes présentes ici sont toutes désormais parfaitement intégrées à notre société. J'ai, de part les pouvoirs qui m'étaient conférés, fait établir pour eux des documents officiels attestant de leurs identitées et de leur statut de résidents de la zone terrestre, mais aussi des visas spéciaux leur permettant de se déplacer à leur guise sur les vols réguliers vers les colonies. Ils se sont par ailleurs engagés sur l'honneur et par écrit à respecter les lois de la Terre.

Heero réprime un sourire, Henry Winters s'est aussi assuré qu'ils avaient tous une activité légale et honnête. Sally avait profité de l'occasion pour leur proposer à nouveau un poste de préventer, ce que lui et Duo avaient accepté au final, rejoignant ainsi Wufei. Ils avaient été les seuls, les premières générations avaient déjà des emplois, tout comme Quatre et Trowa. Les plus jeunes étaient désormais inscrits dans une bonne école qui semblait leur plaire au plus haut point.

Pour la première fois de leur vie ils se permettent de se sentir en sécurité.

Ils endurent donc stoïquement les questions des quelques journalistes autorisés à assister à la rencontre, les flashs d'appareils photos, les caméras inquisitrices et le brouhaha ambiant. Heero lutte contre l'envie grandissante de tirer son arme, First a du mal à garder le sourire et même Quatre pourtant habitué aux journalistes peine à rester souriant. Trowa resté à distance s'aperçoit soudain de sa tension grandissante et vole à son secours. Fendant la foule il repousse les journalistes les plus entreprenants et soutient le jeune homme blond d'une main, l'autre tendue devant eux pour écarter toute autre tentative d'approche. Son regard vert défie quiconque de passer outre sa volonté. Les journalistes se reculent avec prudence.

- Eh bien, y sait ce qu'il veut l'ami Trowa. Sourit Duo en tournant la tête vers Heero.

- Hn.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Time to leave.

Profitant de ce que les regards sont tournés vers Trowa et Quatre ils s'éclipsent discrètement, imités par Quinte et First.

_Duo_

"Désolé de vous fausser compagnie les gars, mais ce cirque commençait à devenir trop pénible et on est pas des personnages publics que je sache. Et puis, on a mieux à faire que de se laisser tirer le portrait toute la journée nous. On a des gosses à retrouver et une vie à construire. Sans compter, que, d'après l'expression d'Heero, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne céde au désir de tirer dans le tas pour mettre fin à la rencontre. Je pense pas que cela aurait servi notre image de marque et la carrière de ce pauvre Henry. Enfin, quand je dis pauvre, c'est juste une figure de style, ce type est loin d'être fauché et sa famille est presque aussi connue que celle des Peacecraft dans la bonne société."

Le dit Henry a remarqué la débandade de plusieurs de ses "protégés" et en a sourit discrètement. Il a cherché du regard la fière silhouette de Décima et a été soulagé de la voir à quelques pas, affrontant les reporters avec superbe.

- Elle te plaît ma mère ? Le questionne une voix moqueuse.

Il découvre Déméter à ses côtés et se trouble un instant avant d'opter pour la franchise.

- Oui.

- Alors, tu vas l'épouser.

Malgré lui il est amusé par la franchise brutale et naïve de la fillette.

- Je ne sais pas Déméter.

- Mais tu l'aimes.

Le regard d'Henry se fait lointain.

"Oui, je l'aime, mais elle a déjà une vie, une voie à elle, si différente de la mienne. Comment pourrai-je espérer la lier à moi ? Ne serait-ce pas cruel de ma part ?"

La voix de Décima le fait presque sursauter.

- Déméter m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

Paniqué il cherche un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

- Oui... enfin non, je... ce n'était pas si important finalement, cela peut attendre.

La jeune femme brune lui sourit, lui effleure la joue du bout des doigts.

- En êtes vous bien certain Henry ?

Il se sent rougir. Les yeux gris de Décima pétillent de malice.

- Je ne mords pas vous savez. Surtout pas ceux qui me plaisent.

Elle se retourne pour partir mais Henry ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et la retient.

- Vous voulez dire, que vous seriez d'accord ?

- Cela dépend Henry, cela dépend.

Elle se libère sans peine et s'éloigne de sa démarche souple.

First ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le mur le plus proche. Il se sent trembler de tous ses membres. La tension qu'il vient d'endurer était pire que toutes celles qu'il avait du subir jadis. Même lorsque ses "parents"étaient morts il ne s'était pas senti si mal.

_Flash Back_

_AC 185_

_Quelque part sur la Terre_

First regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il est désorienté, trop de choses sont arrivées en un laps de temps très court, il a du mal à admettre tous ces changements dans sa vie. Quelques jours plus tôt il était encore en train d'étudier aux côtés de Tierce, de plaisanter avec lui.

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

Mais aujourd'hui Tierce était mort, tout comme tous les autres enfants conçus pour l'opération Météore. Il ne restait que lui et il ne servirait jamais à rien. Il avait été conçu pour rien ! Il ne pourrait jamais se battre pour les colonies et pour la paix. Ce que lui avaient expliqué ses "parents" le bouleversait plus encore. Apprendre qu'il était né du projet d'un homme qui voulait assurer une paix totale et avait pour cela souhaité concevoir des gardiens parfaits de cette paix. Ils étaient nés de ce projet ses frères et soeurs et lui. Mais l'homme avait été assassiné et les enfants qui auraient du garder la paix avaient été éduqués pour un tout autre combat. Mais ceux qui avaient la garde de First ne voulaient pas le voir devenir un soldat et avaient cherché un moyen de le sauver de ce destin. Pour y parvenir ils avaient cherché de l'aide, mais les personnes qui leur proposèrent de l'aide avaient une toute autre idée de l'avenir des six enfants et cela avait coûté la vie à ses frères et à sa soeur. Pour le sauver lui ses parents avaient condamnés les autres enfants à la mort.

Lorsqu'il avait appris cela, la mort de ses frères et de sa soeur et pourquoi ils étaient morts, il avait cru devenir fou. Il aimait ses parents mais ce qu'ils avaient été si atroce, si répugnant. Il avait pleuré durant trois jours et sa chevelure noire avait blanchi en quelques heures. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer désormais, il n'avait plus de larmes, mais la douleur était toujours là, lancinante.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et ni son père ni sa mère ne vient le chercher pour le diner, non pas qu'il ait faim, mais cette absence le surprend. Il jette un regard à son réveil et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il est plus de 21 heures. Inquiet il sort de sa chambre.

- Papa ? Maman ?

Personne ne lui répond. Il passe de pièce en pièce sans trouver trace du couple. Il sort dans le jardin sans trouver plus de trace d'eux. Il est sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'il se rend compte que le portail est entrouvert. Surpris il se dirige vers lui et le pousse pour l'ouvrir un peu plus afin de sortir.

Il ne va pas plus loin, un cri d'horreur échappe à ses lèvres. Ses parents sont étendus sur le trottoir, leur sang forme une flaque autour de leurs corps sans vie. First fait quelques pas et se laisse tomber près d'eux. Il tremble de tous ses membres, mais il ne pleure pas, il ne peut pas pleurer. Il ne peut plus pleurer. Lorsque le canon d'une arme se plaque contre sa nuque il ne cherche même pas à se retourner, peu lui importe qui se tient là. Il sait pourquoi ses parents sont morts et pourquoi lui va mourir aussi. Il se contente de fermer les yeux.

"C'est juste. Je dois mourir, pourquoi serais-je le seul à rester en vie ? Je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre. Oui, c'est mieux ainsi."

Il sent l'arme trembler et devine que la personne derrière lui est en proie à une forte émotion.

- Tire ! Envoie moi rejoindre mes frères et ma soeur ! Crie t'il pour encourager l'inconnu.

Mais son cri a l'effet inverse de celui escompté, loin de tirer l'inconnu s'en va, le laissant plus meurtri et désorienté que jamais.

_Fin flash back_

"Je n'ai jamais su vraiment qui avait tué mes parents, mais j'ai toujours soupçonné Quinte d'être l'auteur de ce meurtre. Il était celui qui avait perdu le plus dans cette affaire, il avait vu mourir son frère jumeau sans pouvoir rien faire pour le sauver. Il avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir et pourtant..."

_Flash back_

First est toujours agenouillé près du tombeau de ses parents, là où il a passé la nuit lorsqu'une voix le tire de sa torpeur. Le jour se lève à peine, il fait froid et l'arrivant le voit claquer des dents.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

First lève la tête et se heurte à un regard aussi gris que le sien, celui qui vient de lui adresser la parole a des cheveux noirs, une peau halée et une méchante blessure sur le côté gauche du visage, une plaie visiblement récente dont la croute semble à peine formée. Son visage présente des traits similaires à ceux de First, comme lui ses yeux sont gris, mais plus sombres et plus durs. Incapable de parler l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se contente de faire un vague signe de tête. Il veut rester seul, avec sa peine et sa douleur. Il ne veut pas que l'on vienne lui poser des questions ou l'accabler encore.

L'intrus pose les yeux sur la tombe.

- Sale affaire, on sait qui a fait ça ?

- Non. Se force à répondre First.

- Ni pourquoi ?

- Si.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pour quelle raison on couple de riches personnes pourrait être assassiné ?

- Vengeance.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- Rien.

- On peut pas dire que vous êtes du genre bavard.

- Non.

Le silence retombe First souhaite plus que jamais être seul, mais l'autre ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller.

- Embauchez moi. Déclare soudain l'intrus.

- Quoi ? Sursaute First.

- J'ai dit embauchez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide. Engagez moi et je me chargerais de prendre soin de vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux vous servir.

_Fin flash back_

"J'ai accepté, je ne le regrette pas, mais que cette situation était étrange, nous faisions comme si nous ne savions pas quel lien nous liait."

Quinte le rejoind et le soulève entre ses bras comme il le faisait avant que ne vienne Duo lorsqu'il se fatiguait trop. First ne proteste pas, être porté ne lui a jamais semblé humiliant, bien au contraire, c'est la façon qu'à Quinte de lui dire qu'il peut compter sur lui. Qu'il sera toujours là.


	6. Chapter 5

_Un chapitre consacré à Quatre ! (qui, comme ses petits camarades, ne m'appartient pas)._

_Genre : Plus ou moins dramatique._

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Confrontation avec le passé**

_AC 198_

_Quelque part dans l'espace_

Quatre Raberba Winner se sent mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois depuis des années il est sur le point de revenir sur la colonie dont il est originaire. Il s'y est obligé pour tirer un trait définitif sur le passé. Il a refusé de laisser Trowa l'accompagner, il veut affronter ses démons seul. Lorsque la navette se pose sur l'aire d'atterrissage il s'efforce de rassembler son courage pour quitter le bord. Non pas qu'il ait peur du danger, il a affronté tant de périls qu'il est blindé. Non, si le courage lui manque, c'est surtout parce qu'il sait que ses pas le mèneront invariablement aux ruines de sa maison.

Il se lève enfin et se risque dans les rues de la colonie.

Tout d'abord nul ne prête attention de lui puis un jeune homme vêtu d'une djellaba usée de couleur bleue s'avance vers lui.

Quatre se retrouve face à face avec une copie presque parfaite de lui même. Comme lui le jeune homme qui vient de le rejoindre est blond aux yeux bleus, ils ont des traits similaires mais la peau de l'inconnu est plus sombre que la sienne et son corps est plus maigre. Surtout, une intense colère luit dans son regard et comme de la haine émane de lui.

- Qui es tu ? Questionne Quatre.

- Mon nom est Claude Quassim Bellal.

- Bellal ? Comme Nazzédine Bellal ?

- C'était mon oncle, il m'a élevé à la mort de mes parents. Je n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- Tes parents ?

- Quassim et Claudine Bellal.

Quatre sursauta en entendant ces noms. Il avait eu l'occasion de les entendre dans son enfance. Son père et Nazzédine se disputaient avec âpreté à leur propos. Son père voulait que Nazzédine lui confie quelque chose et Nazzédine s'y refusait absolument, malgré les affirmations du père de Quatre concernant les volontés des défunts. Nazzédine répondait qu'ils étaient trop semblables pour que cela soit une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Quatre s'était demandé qui "ils" pouvaient bien être, mais il n'avait pose osé poser la question à son père. Plus tard, il avait découvert que Claudine était morte en mettant un fils au monde, peu de temps avant sa propre mère et que Quassim avait été tué quelques jours plus tard dans un combat contre les soldats de l'alliance.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas la ressemblance entre eux.

- Mais... cette similitude entre nous... comment ?

Claude Quassim le regarde avec une haine accrue. Il se détourne en murmurant des insultes. Quatre le voit s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir le mystérieux personnage disparaît à l'angle d'une rue.

Quatre revient vers l'astroport et établit une connexion entre la colonie et le lieu où vit désormais Iria. De toutes ses soeurs c'est elle dont il est le plus proche et il espère qu'elle saura lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'il se pose.

Très vite le visage souriant de la jeune femme s'affiche sur l'écran du visiophone.

- Quatre ! Bonjour !

Mais elle cesse de sourire en découvrant son expression.

- Quatre ? Que se passe t'il ?

- Iria... qui est Claude Quassim Bellal ?

Il voit Iria pâlir et baisser les yeux. Au bout d'un moment elle le regarde à nouveau.

- Pourquoi cette question Quatre ? Laisse les fantômes du passé en paix. Cela vaut mieux. A quoi bon parler des morts ?

- Claude Quassim n'est pas mort. Je viens de le rencontrer et il me ressemble beaucoup. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi.

- Il est vivant ? Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument. J'ai besoin de réponses Iria. Il semble me haïr et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Quatre, Nazzédine et Fadila Bellal ont été assassinés parce qu'ils travaillaient pour notre famille. Je croyais que Claude Quassim était mort lui aussi.

- Alors, c'est pour cela qu'il me hait. Je comprends mieux. Mais cela n'explique pas la ressemblance entre nous.

Iria soupire, se passe une main sur le visage puis se résoud à parler.

- Le frère de Nazzédine Bellal, Quassim, le père de Claude Quassim avait épousé la soeur jumelle de notre mère. Les Bellal étaient de notre famille. Claude Quassim est notre cousin.

Quatre en reste bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Mais il sait que sa soeur ne lui ment pas, l'apparence de Claude Quassim est la preuve flagrante de la vérité de ces propos. lui qui venait mettre un terme à ses tourments il se voit chargé d'un fardeau bien plus lourd. Cela fait trois ans que son père et ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles sont morts de la main des insurgés qu'Oz a réussi à retourner contre eux. Trois ans que son malheureux cousin survit dans cet endroit hostile, sans personne vers qui se tourner pour lui venir en aide. Il comprend mieux les raisons de la haine du jeune homme.

- Que vas tu faire Quatre ? Questionne Iria d'un ton soucieux.

- Le retrouver et le ramener à la maison.

- Sois très prudent petit frère, nous ignorons le contenu de son coeur. Même toi ne pourra lire en lui. Maman et tante Claudine ne pouvaient se lire mutuellement.

- Tante Claudine avait aussi cette capacité ?

- Oui, mais à un degré moindre, elle avait par contre des barrières plus solides.

- Je vois... merci grande soeur, tes explications vont sans doute m'aider beaucoup.

Quatre coupe la communication et se retourne vers la ville. Malgré ses affirmations il a conscience que trouver Claude Quassim et le convaincre de le suivre ne sera pas chose facile. Mais il est prêt à tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins et sortir son cousin de ce milieu dangereux. Même payer de sa personne s'il le faut.

Il parcourt la ville, interrogeant parfois les personnes qu'il sent dépourvues d'hostilité. Mais nul ne sait où se cache celui qu'il cherche. Il commence à se ressentir de ses efforts lorsqu'une jeune femme à la peau noire s'avance vers lui.

- Moi, je peux vous aider. Mais pas gratuitement.

Quatre la regarde avec attention, cherchant à déterminer s'il peut lui faire confiance ou s'il doit s'en méfier. Il ne perçoit rien de mauvais provenant d'elle et se risque à essayer.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demande t'il tout d'abord.

- Mon nom est Sohaila Hadi. Je suis née ici comme Claude Quassim et je sais où le trouver. Je le connais bien, nous avons grandi ensembles.

- Je vous suis.

- Pas si vite, j'ai dit que ce ne serait pas gratuit.

- Que voulez vous ?

- Quitter cet endroit et avoir un emploi bien payé.

- Accordé.

- Je suppose que je peux faire confiance à l'héritier de la famille Winner. Bien allons y. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, vous allez voir des choses qui ne vous plairont pas.

- Je m'en doute. Soupire Quatre.

Sohaila secoue la tête mais ne dit rien de plus.

_Sohaila_

"Non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que vous allez découvrir là où je vous mène. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter alors que je croyais être blindée... je me demande comment quelqu'un comme vous pourra le supporter."

Quatre suit la grande jeune femme en direction du refuge de Claude Quassim, les yeux rivés sur sa chevelure noire divisée en une multitude de petites tresses ornées de perles dorées à leur extrémités battant sur ses reins à chaque pas. Elle est bien plus grande que la plupart des femmes qu'il ait déjà rencontré. En fait, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour croisé la route d'une femme aussi grande. Mais elle est belle malgré cette stature remarquable. Elle est pleine d'assurance sans pour autant faire preuve d'orgueil.

Il est surpris de la voir le mener aux ruines de la maison Winner.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Déclare Sohaila.

- Il vit ici ?

- Depuis trois ans. Personne ne vient plus jamais depuis que l'endroit à été pillé et détruit. Il sait donc n'avoir rien à craindre à y dormir.

- Mais... comment trouve t'il à manger ?

Sohaila lui lance un regard étrange.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne chercherais pas à le savoir.

Quatre n'insiste pas. Le regard de Sohaila lui a fait passer l'envie d'en savoir plus. Il entre à sa suite dans les ruines et ils atteignent les restes de la salle de réception. La plus grande pièce de la maison. Quatre découvre que des fresques ont été peintes sur les murs blancs. Toutes retraçant un meurtre ou une scène douloureuse de la guerre. Toutes atrocement réalistes mais également superbe de par leur perfection. Il voit une femme se faire égorger sur le corps de son époux, ce dernier être abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Une famille périr dans l'incendie d'une maison... Toutes les peintures sont peintes d'une couleur sombre, qui va du brun au noir selon les endroits. Quatre ressent une impression de malaise qui n'est pas seulement due aux sujets macabres représentés en ce lieu. Quelque chose de malsain se dégage de ces fresques, mais il ne sait pas dire ce que c'est avec précision.

- Qui a peint cela ?

- Claude Quassim. Il a toujours été doué de ses mains. il aimait peindre depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses parents lui ont offert très tôt les moyens de réaliser ses envies. il a puisé dans sa passion la force de survivre et le moyen d'extérioriser sa douleur et sa rage.

Quatre s'approche de l'un des murs pour contempler l'oeuvre de plus près et sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il vient de comprendre avec quoi Claude Quassim a réalisé ses peintures.

- Du sang... Murmure t'il d'une voix étranglée.

Il se recule vivement, il a l'impression d'étouffer soudain. Sohaila lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Quatre la regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'a pas le temps de parler, Claude Quassim vient de les rejoindre.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Nous sommes venus te chercher. Répond Quatre en essuyant ses larmes.

Claude Quassim le regarde avec incrédulité.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le jure sur l'honneur de ma famille.

Claude Quassim salue l'affirmation d'un rire méprisant.

- Que sait la famille Winner de l'honneur ? Vous avez abandonné mes parents !

- C'est faux !

- Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts pour avoir travaillé pour ton père et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu étais où lorsque je les ai ensevelis ? Tu étais où lorsque les assassins des miens m'ont battu et laissé pour mort ?

- Je ne savais pas...

- Comme c'est pratique !

Quatre ne sait plus que dire, la colère de Claude Quassim est compréhensible et justifiée. Mais il ne peut partir en le laissant derrière lui. Il cherche donc des arguments pour convaincre son cousin.

- Je te demande pardon Claude Quassim. Tu as raison, nous vous avons abandonné toi et les tiens. Je te dois réparation. Viens avec nous et j'assurerais mon avenir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité !

- Il n'est en rien question de charité. Tu auras auprès de moi la fonction et le salaire qui étaient ceux de ton oncle, avec une majoration correspondant à l'évolution des salaires et au préjudice que tu as subi.

Claude Quassim reste un moment silencieux puis son regard scrute longuement Quatre. Un sourire sans joie tend finalement ses lèvres.

- D'accord.

Quatre se sent grandement soulagé. Même s'il pressent que l'hostilité de Claude Quassim ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt, au moins, il sera à l'abri.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bon, ayant moins d'inspiration je vais mettre en ligne les derniers chapitres déjà écrits puis me consacrer à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration me revienne pour ce texte._

_Mais comme j'ai envie de m'amuser tout de même, je vais me laisser un peu aller niveau commentaires._

_D'avance pardon._

_Alors, voyons :_

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi pour certains, en cours d'évasion pour les autres qui ne peuvent déjà plus me supporter._

_Couples : 1x2, 3x4 (mais avec des complications dues à la perversité de l'auteur) 5x?_

_Commentaire : Ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver (et de pleurer par la même occasion). _

_Autre chose : Non..._

_Ah si !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Un appel imprévu**

_AC 198_

_Quelque part sur la Terre_

Henry Winters étudie les messages notés par sa secrétaire en son absence, l'un d'entre eux attire son attention, il le relit deux fois pour être certain d'avoir bien compris et s'empare du téléphone, compose un numéro d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Bonjour, ici Henry Winters, j'ai eu votre message. Etes vous sérieux ?

Il écoute la réponse avec attention puis sourit avec soulagement.

- Je vous remercie pour eux. Oui, je vais leur transmettre. Non, je vous promets que vous et votre cliente n'aurez rien à craindre. Oui, bien entendu. Je vais prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi. A bientôt et merci encore.

Lorsqu'il repose le combiné son regard brille de joie. Il se frotte les mains puis compose un autre numéro.

- Oui, bonjour Mademoiselle, je voudrais parler à Monsieur Winner. Oui, je patiente. Merci beaucoup. Allo ? Quatre ? Ici Henry Winters, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Pouvez vous venir Trowa et toi ? Cet après-midi ? Très bien, rendez-vous à seize heures.

De nouveau il racroche et compose un second numéro.

- Chang Wufei ? Ici Henry Winters, j'ai besoin de vous voir, ainsi que Heero et Duo. Oui, c'est important. Cet après midi à seize heures.

Une courte pause et un nouvel appel.

- Colin ? Es-tu libre en ce moment ? J'aurais besoin de tes services. Pour établir un droit de garde et assurer les droits et les devoirs d'une donneuse d'ovules face aux co-géniteurs de ses enfants. Oui, un contrat type. Cet après midi, avant seize heures. Oui, je crois que ta présence sera très utile en effet. Merci mon vieux, je te revaudrais cela.

Il raccroche pour de bon et se lève. Il est trop excité pour rester dans son bureau, il a besoin de partager sa joie avec quelqu'un.

- Marie, je rentre chez moi, annulez tous mes autres rendez-vous de la journée, j'ai un dossier important à traiter en priorité.

Sa secrétaire ne fait aucun commentaires, elle a l'habitude de ce genre de changements de programme. Elle se contente de prendre son téléphone afin d'accomplir la mission qu'il vient de lui confier.

A seize heures les cinq adolescents se retrouvent dans le bureau d'Henry et y découvrent deux autres hommes qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu.

Henry les accueille avec le sourire.

- Merci d'être venus. Je vous présente Colin Farley qui sera votre représentant et Samuel Grant qui représente l'autre partie en cause.

- En cause dans quoi ? Questionne Wufei avec mauvaise humeur.

- Dans une affaire de droit de garde. Répond Samuel Grant. Je représente la mère des fils que vous cherchiez. Ils sont chez elle et ils vont bien, elle a bien réfléchi et elle a admis que vous aviez le droit de les connaître et de partager leur vie. Elle m'a donc embauché afin de protéger ses intérêts et ceux de ses enfants. Une fois les détails réglés vous serez autorisés à rencontrer vos fils messieurs.

Wufei fait volte face et se dirige vers la porte.

- Wu ! Où vas tu ? Questionne Duo avec surprise.

- Mon nom est Wufei Maxwell. Je retourne travailler.

- Mais... tu dois rester, pour mettre au point les détails concernant ton fils. Proteste l'américain.

- Je n'ai pas de fils. Mon épouse est morte avant de m'en avoir donné un. Répond Wufei en ouvrant la porte.

Duo ne cherche pas à le retenir, il se contente de le regarder partir, le regard attristé.

- Tu as tort Wufei, un jour tu t'en rendras compte, j'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. Murmure Duo.

Puis il retrouve le sourire en songeant à son propre fils qu'il va pouvoir enfin connaître. Il est le premier à remplir les documents. Heero lui succède puis Trowa, mais une fois le document de Trowa rangé Samuel Grant referme son attaché case à la surprise générale.

- Et le fils de Quatre ? Questionne Duo avec surprise. Vous n'avez pas de papiers pour lui?

Le visage de Samuel se fait grave, il se tourne vers le jeune homme blond avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Winner, mais ma cliente ignore ce qu'est devenu le bébé né de vous, elle n'a pas réussi à retrouver sa trace. Il aurait été vendu à un couple stérile désirant un enfant.

Quatre reste silencieux, mais son silence même en dit plus long que des mots. Trowa l'attire tout contre lui.

- Nous éléverons mon fils ensembles. Lui dit il.

Quatre le remercie d'un sourire quelque peu forcé puis semble avoir une idée et se tourne vers Samuel.

- Vous direz à votre cliente qu'étant donné que Wufei ne veut pas assumer son rôle de père et que mon fils manque à l'appel, je suis disposé à prendre soin du fils de Wufei comme s'il était le mien.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

L'homme est sur le point de prendre congé lorsqu'il semble se souvenir d'un détail important.

- J'allais oublier... ma cliente m'a chargé de vous remettre ces enveloppes.

Il rouvre son attaché case et en tire quatre enveloppes qu'il remet aux quatre adolescents encore présents, répondant à la demande de Quatre il lui confie celle qui devait revenir à Wufei. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre Quatre découvre une demie douzaine de photos représentant un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui ressemble beaucoup à son père mais qui sourit avec douceur._(1)_

- Il s'appelle White. Précise Samuel. Celui d'Heero Yuy a nom Blue, le fils de Duo Maxwell porte celui de Red et celui de Trowa Barton se nomme Grey._(2)_

Chacun des pilotes découvre à son tour les photos de leurs fils. Duo dévore du regard le petit garçon aux cheveux brun doré qui tombe en boucles serrées sur ses épaules et dont les yeux gris tirant sur le mauve pétillent de malice. Sur toutes les photos il arbore un large sourire qui est une copie juvénile de celui de Duo. Celui de Heero a les cheveux bruns, presque noirs et les yeux gris bleu et celui de Trowa a les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris vert. Tous deux ont un air sérieux sur le visage et un sourire de commande. _(3)_

Lorsque la réunion prend fin tous retournent à leurs occupations premières, du moins en ce qui concerne Henry et les deux hommes de loi, car les quatre adolescents ont eux trop de mal à accepter les nouvelles pour être en mesure de reprendre le travail. Ils se séparent sans tarder,Trowa raccompagne Quatre chez lui tandis que les deux autres regagnent leur maison.

Heero et Duo sont les premiers rentrés, leur maison étant située non loin des locaux des préventers. La joie de Duo est quelque peu ternie par le fait que le fils de Quatre n'ait pas été retrouvé et que Wufei refuse de reconnaître le sien. Heero le regarde tourner en rond dans leur salon et, fatigué de son manège, l'attire à lui et l'oblige à s'assoir sur ses genoux sur le canapé.

- Duo, calme toi... tout va bien se passer. Le fils de Quatre est vivant quelque part et nous le retrouverons. Les personnes qui adoptent un bébé ne se cachent pas. Ils seront plus aisés à localiser que des ravisseurs.

Le natté cesse de gigoter et tourne la tête vers lui. Un large sourire posé sur les lèvres, le regard pétillant de joie.

- Nous avons trouvé nos fils Heero ! Nous allons pouvoir les connaître, vivre avec eux...

- Nous allons aussi devoir composer avec leur mère. Je ne suis pas certain que cette femme soit disposée à nous laisser les prendre chez nous. D'ailleurs, avec nos missions, ce ne serait pas très indiqué pour nous de vouloir les prendre chez nous en permanence, ils seront mieux auprès de leur mère et de leurs frères.

La voix calme et posée d'Heero fait grimacer Duo. Il se lève des genoux d'Heero, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Mais je veux vivre avec mon fils !

- Tu auras des occasions pour être avec lui, je t'en donne ma parole.

Le sourire revient sur le champs sur le visage de l'américain. Le japonais tend les bras vers lui.

- Reviens ici.

Duo ne se fait pas prier pour revenir se blottir contre le torse de son compagnon. Les bras du japonais se referment sur son corps et il niche sa tête sous le menton d'Heero. Il ferme enfin les yeux et soupire d'aise. Heero sourit avec satisfaction. il aime que son amant se serre ainsi contre lui ce qui lui permet de respirer la douce fragance des cheveux du natté.

Au bout d'un moment Duo recommence à se tortiller, Heero soupire et rive son regard au sien.

- Quoi encore ?

- Où allons nous les installer ?

- Nous réaménagerons la chambre d'amis, elle est assez grande pour qu'on la sépare en deux.

- Et où mettrons nous nos amis ?

- Baka... Sourit Heero.

Duo lui échappe et reprend son arpentage du salon.

- Il va nous falloir faire des achats... je veux que mon fils ne manque de rien et le tien non plus !

- Duo... prononce Heero avec amusement.

- Il va nous falloir des petits lits...

- Duo... Insiste Heero d'un ton doux.

- De la vaisselle conçue pour eux...

- Duo... Appelle Heero plus fort.

- Des habits...

- Duo... Soupire Heero en secouant la tête.

- Et des jouets... beaucoup de jouets !

- Duo ! Tranche Heero en se levant._(4)_

L'américain cesse de tourner autour de la table et pose sur lui un regard surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Il est trop tôt pour y penser.

- Mais non ! il faut s'y mettre dès maintenant ! Ils seront bientôt là !

Heero renonce à lui faire entendre raison et se dirige vers le couloir.

- Où tu vas ?

- Me coucher.

- Déjà ?

- Je suis fatigué._(5)_

Le japonais gagne la chambre et se prépare pour la nuit, il est couché depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte se rouvre sur Duo. Le natté se glisse promptement dans le lit et se serre contre lui.

- Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es fatigué à quel point ?

Heero sourit et se retourne pour l'embrasser. Duo répond avec joie à ce baiser. Heero laisse ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure de son amant puis descendre sur son dos. Le natté se cambre en soupirant d'aise. Heero savoure l'instant à sa juste valeur. Il leur a fallu du temps pour se retrouver.

_Flash back_

Heero rejoind silencieusement la chambre de Duo. La nuit est belle et ils sont seuls dans la maison. Il estime avoir assez attendu. Il s'est débrouillé pour envoyer Wufei en mission pour plusieurs jours, s'est assuré que Quatre et Trowa ne rentreraient pas à l'improviste de leur visite au cirque et à la famille de Quatre.

Cela fait deux mois bientôt qu'il attend que le natté se remette de ses "rendez-vous" avec Zéro, mais il ne voit rien venir et ne veut plus perdre de temps à patienter. Il ne veut plus voir celui qu'il aime le regarder avec tristesse et se détourner en rougissant de honte. Il ne veut plus dormir dans une autre chambre et deviner des traces de larmes sur les joues pleines. Surtout, il veut retrouver le Duo qu'il a rencontré au début de la guerre, un garçon plein de vie et de joie, il veut revoir le sourire qu'il montrait alors et non pas celui qu'il a adopté et qui les blesse tous.

Comme il l'espérait Duo dort déjà. Heero sourit en s'installant près du lit.

Tout comme lui Duo dort nu.

Il fait si chaud en ce moment.

Il n'a qu'un drap sur lui.

Trop fin pour cacher la perfection de ses formes.

Heero l'écarte lentement et Duo sort du sommeil en sentant la dérisoire protection glisser sur sa peau nue. Tétanisé il n'essaie pas de le retenir.

Il ne peut pas sans se retourner. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Il se crispe pour ne pas trembler. Pour ne pas appeler au secours.

Le drap le dévoile peu à peu.

D'abord son dos.

Puis ses fesses.

Enfin ses jambes.

Tout l'arrière de son corps.

Exposé au regard de celui qui est entré dans sa chambre.

Il retient son souffle.

Il sent le regard de l'intrus.

Puis un doigt sur sa nuque.

Qui descend le long de son dos, en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale.

Qui se fige à mi chemin.

Qui se retire.

Des lèvres prennent le relais, suivent le même chemin.

Se retirent elles aussi. _(6)_

Plus rien.

Le silence.

Mais toujours cette présence auprès de lui.

Calme.

Familière.

Celui qui est entré dans sa chambre attend.

Sans impatience.

Sans colère.

Il n'exige rien.

Il ne fait qu'attendre.

Un geste de sa part.

Même un refus.

Il sait.

Il accepte la situation.

Même s'il aimerait voir les choses évoluer.

Duo se sent apaisé.

Malgré les attouchements.

Des gestes si doux.

Empreints de tendresse.

D'amour.

Oui, ce n'était pas comme avec Zéro.

C'était...

Un don qu'on lui faisait.

Pas une contrainte.

Pas une provocation.

Juste un geste d'amour.

Un appel.

Il commence à deviner qui se trouve là.

Qui l'a touché.

Il se retourne.

Heero lui sourit.

Agenouillé sur le sol.

Le regard tendre et plein d'amour.

- Accepte moi. Murmure Heero.

Duo lui rend son sourire.

Les yeux d'Heero s'éclairent.

Il avait si peur que le natté ne refuse sa présence.

Lui en veuille de son audace.

Il ne voulait au départ que le regarder dormir.

Le contempler sans le toucher.

Mais...

Devant ce corps qu'il savait nu...

Devant cette vision tentatrice...

Il n'a su réprimer son envie.

Agir comme Duo l'avait fait.

Lui rappeler cette soirée.

Cette complicité...

Cet amour...

Leur amour.

Il a vu que Duo se raidissait et il a eu mal de cela.

Mais il a continué.

Comme Duo avait continué.

Il aimerait tendre les bras.

Attirer à lui l'objet de son amour.

L'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Rattraper le temps perdu.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il se contente de sourire.

Il veut que ce soit Duo qui prenne l'initiative.

Même de lui dire de partir.

Même de le chasser.

De l'insulter.

De lui faire plus mal encore.

Il prend le risque.

Duo en vaut la peine.

Duo le mérite.

Les yeux violets passent sur lui.

Attentifs.

Scrutateurs.

Cherchant à entrer dans son âme.

Lui qui ne demande pas mieux.

Pouvoir offrir son âme.

Etre vraiment compris.

Totalement.

Connaître le coeur de l'autre aussi.

_Fin flash back_

- Je suis assez en forme pour te fatiguer un peu. Répond Heero une fois le baiser fini.

Duo laisse échapper un petit rire.

Dans la maison de Quatre Trowa tient son amour entre ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Le jeune homme blond est rentré sans dire un seul mot, mais il s'est effondré sitôt à l'abri des murs de sa maison. En quelques secondes son visage a été trempé de larmes. Il s'est laissé choir sur le canapé du salon et a caché son visage entre ses mains. Trowa s'est empressé de le rejoindre.

- Quatre !

- Pourquoi Trowa ? Pourquoi mon fils ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Murmure Trowa en le prenant contre lui pour le bercer.

- Ce n'est pas juste...

- Je sais mon amour... mais nous le retrouverons.

- Je dois avoir un fils, pour que la famille Winner ait un héritier. Déclare soudain Quatre.

Trowa se fige, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Une douleur sourde naît en lui à l'idée que Quatre puisse avoir des relations avec une femme. Peut être même l'épouser. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir le supporter. Il ne dit rien, s'efforce de ne plus y penser. Il met ces mots sur le compte de l'émotion et du choc qu'il vient de subir. Il console le petit blond jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleurer. Le porte dans leur chambre. Quatre s'accroche à son cou de toutes ses forces.

Trowa s'immobilise près du lit.

- Veux tu prendre une douche avant de te coucher ?

- Non. Je me laverais demain matin.

Trowa le dépose donc sur le lit et sort pour réfléchir. Lorsqu'il revient Quatre est couché et dort déjà profondément. Trowa s'assoit sur le bord du lit et le regarde dormir quelques minutes avant de repartir sans bruit.

* * *

_(1)_ _On se demande de qui il tient son sourire et s'il va le garder, entre une mère qui tue de sang froid ceux qui lui barrent la route et un père qui ne veut pas de lui..._

_(2)_ _Je sais, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais on va dire que les personnes qui les ont nommés n'avaient pas envie de se fatiguer et pas plus d'imagination._

_(3) Pas pu m'en empêcher, pardon. Mais en fait ils ne sont pas si sérieux qu'ils en ont l'air._

_(4)_ _Même la patience du soldat parfait a des limites. Faut dire que Duo était en forme._

_(5)_ _On se demande pourquoi._

_(6) Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà utilisé ce passage, mais je l'ai repris en le modifiant un peu pour qu'il colle à la situation._


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : A moi les personnages de gundam wing ? Nan, j'ai pas eu ça pour Noël._

_Couples : 1x2, 3x4 (ah bon ?), 5x? (pour lui il faut attendre un moment, le chapitre qui en parle est pas prêt d'arriver)._

_Commentaire : Gros dérapage en perspective._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Blessures**

Au matin Quatre s'éveille dans un lit vide. Trowa n'est pas dans la chambre et n'a visiblement pas dormi à ses côtés, son oreiller est lisse comme si nul n'y avait posé la tête. Surpris le chef de la famille Winner se lève et passe une robe de chambre. Il se lance à la recherche de son compagnon et le découvre sur la terrasse.

- Trowa ?

Le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts se retourne lentement. Quatre découvre avec inquiétude que son visage est redevenu le masque de cire qu'il arborait au temps de la guerre. Ils se regardent en silence quelques minutes. Puis Quatre n'y tient plus.

- Trowa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu étais sérieux ?

- Pardon ?

- Hier soir, lorsque tu as dit qu'il te fallait un héritier, tu étais sérieux ?

- Oui. J'ai des devoirs envers les miens. Je dois me montrer digne de ma famille.

- Je vois.

Cette fois, plus aucun doute n'était permis.

Quatre savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Trowa aussi.

Le rêve était splendide.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

L'illusion avait été parfaite.

Elle avait duré deux ans.

Deux années de bonheur.

Mais la réalité avait repris ses droits.

Trowa saisit son sac que Quatre n'avait pas vu et se dirigea vers la porte. Quatre tenta de s'interposer mais il le contourna habilement et continua sa route.

- Trowa ! Où vas tu ?

Surprise.

Tension.

- Je retourne au cirque là où est ma place.

Tristesse.

- Tu m'abandonnes ?

Trowa se retourne une dernière fois. Leurs regards se heurtent, émeraudes contre saphirs.

- Non Quatre...

Espoir.

Soulagement ?

-...c'est toi qui m'abandonnes. Encore une fois.

Choc.

Blessure.

Consternation.

Trowa se remet à avancer vers la sortie et Quatre ne fait plus rien pour le retenir. Les mots de Trowa lui ont fait trop mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son bien aimé puisse lui jeter au visage ce passage si douloureux de leur existence. Il pensait que Trowa lui avait pardonné. Quelques mots ont réussi là où tant de choses n'avaient pas suffit.

Détruire un lien précieux.

Quatre est surpris de voir qu'en définitive la perte n'est pas mortelle.

Il a grandi.

Il s'est endurci.

Il tiendra.

Il regarde Trowa quitter la propriété.

Son existence.

Il ne pleure pas.

Malgré l'étendue de sa douleur.

Il ne pleure pas.

Maintenant, il est vraiment un homme._(1)_

Le chef de la famille Winner.

Trowa ne se retourne pas.

Il sait que Quatre le regarde partir.

Il ne veut pas qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Ses larmes.

Il est devenu un homme.

Sensible.

Autant que l'était Quatre.

Fragile.

Plus que ne l'a jamais été l'héritier des Winner.

La séparation lui brise le coeur.

Mais il ne pouvait rester.

Même si son amour est plus fort que jamais.

Quatre ne doit pas savoir.

Qu'il est devenu fragile.

Qu'il pleure.

Retourner au cirque est la meilleure solution.

Catherine sera heureuse de le revoir.

Catherine le consolera.

Catherine.

Sa chère soeur.

_Trowa_

"Adieu Quatre. J'espère que tu trouveras une femme digne de toi. Qu'elle t'aimera et te donnera tous les fils que tu souhaite. Que tu seras heureux. Je prierais pour toi mon amour. Pour ton bonheur. Peut être, que lorsque le temps aura passé, j'aurais le courage et la force de revenir vers toi." _(2)_

Catherine considère avec soucis son petit frère. Ce dernier ne ménage pas sa peine depuis qu'il est revenu au cirque. Il est partout à la fois semble t'il. Mais lui qui avait tant changé. Lui qu'elle avait vu si vivant, si heureux.

Il est redevenu l'homme impassible d'avant et son état s'est même empiré.

Il a un regard vide.

Comme si son âme lui avait été arrachée.

Les animaux eux même l'ont senti.

Eux qui l'appréciaient tant, ils se reculent nerveusement à son approche.

Même le lion qui était si docile avec lui devient nerveux.

Le directeur du cirque a interdit à Trowa de faire son numéro de dompteur.

Il ne veut pas qu'un drame se produise sous son chapiteau.

Catherine lui donne raison. Mais elle craint que le drame ne se produise quand même.

Un employé du cirque la rejoint en courant.

- Catherine, un appel pour toi.

- J'arrive !

La jeune femme est surprise. Un appel pour elle ?

Qui peut bien pouvoir l'appeler ?

Tous ceux qu'elle connaît font partie du cirque.

Elle se rend là où se trouve l'unité de communication.

Sur l'écran du visiophone elle découvre le visage d'une inconnue de son âge.

- Je me présente, dit la femme, je suis Iria Raberba Winner, l'une des soeurs de Quatre.

- Je suis Catherine Bloom, la soeur de Trowa. Répond Catherine.

Elle pensait qu'elle détesterait chacun des membres de la famille de celui qui a brisé le coeur de son frère, mais Iria semble sympathique et au moins aussi inquiète qu'elle.

- Je vous contacte parce que mon frère ne va pas bien. Il ne sourit plus, il ne pense qu'au travail et à l'avenir de notre famille. Il m'a demandé de lui trouver une épouse afin d'assurer sa descendance. Je lui ai donné ma parole de lui trouver une femme qui saura répondre à ses attentes.

- Je vois. Déclare froidement Catherine.

Elle est déçue et plus soucieuse que jamais. Si Trowa apprend que Quatre se marie, comment réagira t'il ?

- Vous avez déjà trouvé des candidates je suppose. Les jeunes filles désireuses de se marier avec un aussi bon parti ne doivent pas manquer.

Iria sourit.

- En effet, elles ne manquent pas. Mais pour mon frère je veux une femme hors du commun. J'ai en effet trouvé ce que je cherche. Une femme qui sera parfaite.

- Toutes mes félicitations. Excusez moi, j'ai du travail.

- Catherine ! Attendez ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

- Oh si, je comprend très bien. Votre frère a brisé le coeur du mien et vous vous venez piétiner les morceaux histoire d'être certaine qu'il ne se relève pas. Vous devriez avoir honte ! Crie Catherine.

Elle coupe la communication d'un geste vif.

Iria se retrouve face à un écran vide et soupire, les choses ne s'annoncent pas si faciles qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle va devoir agir autrement pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Catherine a la surprise de voir une femme vêtue simplement mais avec un goût certain et des habits d'excellente qualité s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il ne lui faut qu'une minute pour identifier la soeur de Quatre. L'audace dont elle fait preuve en osant se montrer sur leur territoire la désarçonne un instant, mais lorsqu'Iria parvient à sa hauteur elle s'est reprise et est prête au combat. Pour protéger Trowa de nouvelles blessures.

- Nous devons parler. Déclare Iria. C'est très important.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Rétorque Catherine en levant le menton. Allez donc rejoindre celle que vous avez élue. Elle sera sans doute ravie de vous écouter elle.

Iria soupire et la saisit par le bras, lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Catherine la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?!!

- Je peux vous assurer que si. C'est la meilleure solution.

- Et votre frère acceptera ?

- Il m'a chargée de lui trouver une épouse. C'est ce que j'ai fait. S'il refuse, qu'il se débrouille seul. C'est à prendre ou à laisser...

Catherine sourit enfin, Iria vient de lui rendre un peu d'espoir.

- Comment allez vous vous y prendre ?

- Tout d'abord je vais faire en sorte qu'il accepte cette union. Lorsque ce détail sera réglé, tout sera plus simple. La cérémonie de mariage n'est qu'une formalité.

Catherine éclate de rire, Iria lui tend la main pour sceller leur accord tacite.

- Alliées ?

- Alliées !

Elles se quittent enchantées l'une et l'autre par la tournure que prennent les événements.

L'après midi même Quatre voit Iria entrer dans son bureau. Il relève la tête du document qu'il examinait et pose sur elle un regard fatigué. La jeune femme sent son coeur se serrer devant ses yeux cernés par trop de nuits sans sommeil et de travail acharné.

- Bonjour petit frère. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je t'ai trouvé une épouse.

Elle ne manque pas de remarquer le léger frisson qui secoue son frère mais il ne dit rien et elle affecte de n'avoir rien vu. Bon gré mal gré il va devoir se plier à son choix et accepter d'épouser la jeune femme qu'elle a élue.

- Je t'ai amené les papiers que tu dois signer, mais tu veux sans doute que je te parle d'elle avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Cette fois, c'est presqu'un haut le coeur qui agite Quatre. _(3)_

- Non ! Proteste t'il avec véhémence.

Il se reprend avec peine et baisse la tête.

- Pardon... je voulais dire... que...étant donné les raisons de cette union... je préfère ne rien savoir sur elle.

Iria réprime à grand peine un sourire de triomphe. Elle avait tablé sur cette réaction pour obtenir sa victoire. Elle dépose donc les documents sur le bureau et le regarde y apposer sa signature sans même en prendre connaissance. Il les lui rend très vite et elle le remercie d'un sourire et d'un baiser avant de le laisser reprendre ses activités.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans le couloir elle est partagée entre la joie et la consternation. Que Quatre lui fasse confiance est certes appréciable, mais qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine d'entendre parler de sa future femme est tout de même préocuppant._(4)_

Elle gagne l'unité de communication avec promptitude et compose le numéro de Catherine. Cette dernière qui attendait son appel répond sans tarder.

- Alors ?

- Il a signé sans regarder et n'a pas voulu que je lui parle de sa future femme.

- Tout va bien alors... Soupire Catherine.

- Des regrets ?

- Non... mais j'aurais aimé avoir un autre choix.

- A vrai dire, moi aussi. Mais bon, tant pis. L'important, c'est qu'ils soient heureux pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Je me charge des préparatifs du mariage et des frais qu'il engendrera. Quand pouvez vous me rejoindre ?

- Je dois d'abord le préparer à l'idée du mariage de votre frère. J'ai peur qu'il ne réagisse très mal.

- Ne serait il pas préférable qu'il l'ignore pour le moment ?

- Je ne sais pas... je vais voir.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je vous fait parvenir ce dont vous aurez besoin au plus tôt. Ne lésinez pas sur la dépense. Autant prendre ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Catherine sourit et coupe la communication sur un dernier mot.

- Merci.

Iria sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Non, merci à vous. Murmure t'elle.

Heero rentre dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec Duo, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le natté s'avance vers lui il lui tend un papier que Duo s'empresse de lire.

- Invitation au mariage de Quatre Raberba Winner... Et bien, ils ne font pas traîner les choses. On va y aller pas vrai Hee-chan ?

- Oui Duo, on va y aller. Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

Duo se blottit tout contre lui.

- Ils ont de la chance... j'aimerais bien me marrier moi aussi.

Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

- Un peu de patience, chacun son tour.

Duo lui lance un regard plein d'espoir.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne serais pas contre ?

Heero se contente de sourire et de l'embrasser.

Wufei contemple l'invitation avec indécision. Il ne sait s'il va y répondre, encore moins si c'est une bonne idée. Il a beau apprécier grandement Quatre et Trowa, l'idée d'un mariage entre deux hommes le met mal à l'aise. Qu'ils s'aiment est une chose, mais qu'ils le clament à la face du monde en s'unissant légalement en est une autre. Presqu'un sacrilège à ses yeux. Il ne se croit pas plus étroit d'esprit qu'un autre, mais tout de même...

Il pose le papier sur son bureau et ferme les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Mais on frappe bientôt à sa porte et il oublie son dilemme pour se consacrer à son travail.

Lorsqu'il y repense il est satisfait d'avoir résolu une affaire qui avait mobilisé de nombreux hommes pendant plus d'un mois et il décide que finalement, ce mariage n'était pas une si mauvaise chose et qu'il s'y rendrait. Il glisse l'invitation dans sa poche et quitte son bureau.

Réléna relit l'invitation pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris puis la pose sur la table devant elle. Elle se laisse aller à sourire. Quatre se mariait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour elle, elle se doutait que cela se produirait tôt ou tard. Elle est heureuse d'être conviée à la cérémonie, ce sera une joie pour elle de les revoir tous.

Elle regarde l'invitation avec tendresse. Bien entendu le nom de l'autre futur conjoint manquait, mais c'était une bonne idée. Cela limiterait d'éventuels scandales.

Henry Winters fronçe les sourcils en prenant connaissance de l'invitation. Elle le surprenait grandement et l'alarmait un peu. Il avait vu Quatre quelques jours plus tôt et avait été frappé de sa pâleur presque maladive et de son visage aux traits creusés par la fatigue. L'explication que lui avait fourni le jeune homme concernant sa séparation d'avec Trowa Barton l'avait attristé. Bien que strictement hétéro il ne condamnait pas ceux qui s'aimaient en dehors des conventions surannées qui avaient toujours une forte emprise sur la société actuelle.

_Henry_

"Qui va t'il donc épouser ? Serait il possible qu'ils se soient retrouvés ? Je le souhaite du fond du coeur. Je verrais bien si je m'y rends."

* * *

_(1)_ _S'il le dit, moi pour ma part je ne suis pas convaincue. Et vous ?_

_(2)_ _Là, je ne sais quoi dire, je suis partagée entre l'envie de le saluer bien bas pour son courage et son abnégation (si on me faisait un coup pareil je ferais un massacre, ou un scandale, voire les deux) et celle de lui coller deux baffes pour s'en aller ainsi et laisser Quatre alors que ce dernier ne tourne pas rond._

_(3)_ _Réaction typique d'un homme désireux de se marier pas vrai ?_

_(4) Sans blague ?_

* * *

_Elles ont fait fort les frangines pas vrai ?_

_Mais qui Quatre va t'il épouser ?_

_Comment vont réagir les autres ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Le mariage ! Le mariage ! Le mariage !_

_Duo : Non mais ça va pas ? Tu as abusé du champagne où quoi ?_

_Absolument pas, j'ai rien bu d'alcoolisé depuis le soir de Noël. Mais je me compte bien finir le fond de la bouteille de champagne avant minuit._

_Duo : Le fond ? Y'a de quoi remplir au moins trois flutes._

_Super !_

_Duo : Et bien, ça promet._

_Je m'en fous, Sariad est au travail, chez lui en région parisienne (à 400 km de chez moi en gros), mes parents en Vendée et je connais personne dans cette fichue ville que j'habite depuis deux ans, à part les commerçants et ma voisine de quatre vingt ans passé qui est très gentille mais affreusement déprimante (tout le malheur du monde dans ses chaussures, chaque fois que je vais passer un moment avec elle je ressors avec le cafard). Donc je vais passer le cap du nouvel an toute seule avec mes chats._

_Bon assez déliré. Au travail._

_Disclaimer : pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, les personnages originaux de gundam wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Couples : 1x2 et pour le reste je ne suis plus très sûre._

_Commentaire : le dérapage continue. Où va t'il finir et comment ?_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Surprise, douleur et guérison**

Iria entre dans la chambre de son frère et le trouve debout près de la fenêtre vêtu de son costume de cérémonie. Elle le trouve magnifique vu de dos, mais lorsqu'il lui fait face cette impression s'évapore. Le jeune homme est plus pâle que jamais, des traces de larmes sont visibles sur ses joues. Iria s'avance et le prend entre ses bras.

- Sois courageux petit frère. Il est trop tard pour reculer. tout est prêt, tes amis sont arrivés. L'officier attend pour prononcer ton union.

Quatre relève la tête en entendant mentionner ses amis, une lueur d'espoir brille dans son regard.

- Sont ils tous venus ?

Iria sent son coeur se serrer. Mais elle ne peut pas mentir.

- Non. Il n'est pas venu Quatre. Je ne l'ai pas invité, ce serait cruel.

Le regard de Quatre s'éteint, il baisse à nouveau la tête.

Au même instant des coups vigoureux sont frappés à la porte. Quatre et Iria se tournent vers elle.

- Entrez ! Lance Iria.

La porte s'ouvre sur Duo qui tire Wufei derrière lui malgré ses protestations et sur Heero qui tente vainement de se retenir de sourire.

- Bonjour Quat'chou, on vient féliciter les futurs mariés ! lance Duo avec entrain.

Iria se retire pour les laisser entre eux. Duo libère Wufei pour enlacer Quatre, surveillant le chinois du coin de l'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il ne filerait pas en douce. Mais Wufei n'a pas envie de partir, il regarde Quatre, Heero en fait autant, tous deux ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Duo, intervient Heero, nous devrions le laisser se préparer.

Le natté approuve gaiement, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Quatre et se recule.

- A plus Quatre ! On va saluer Trowa, où est il caché ?

Quatre se raidit visiblement à la mention de Trowa, confirmant les craintes d'Heero et de Wufei. Heero se mord les lèvres, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il tente d'entraîner Duo hors de la pièce, mais il est trop tard, le blond répond déjà.

- Il n'est pas là.

Sa voix est froide, lointaine. Duo se libère de la main d'Heero et revient vers Quatre.

- Comment cela pas là ?

- Il est parti. Nous avons rompu.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillent, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Hein ? Mais alors, qui vas tu épouser ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Un silence suit cette réponse. Wufei commence à regretter d'être venu. Le jour de liesse est en train de tourner à la catastrophe. Il a l'impression d'assister à un mauvais vaudeville, tel un spectateur impuissant.

Les yeux de Duo se mettent à luire d'un feu dangereux. Il saisit Quatre par le col de sa chemise. Heero se rapproche, inquiet, Wufei lui préfère ne pas bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Winner ? On ne se marie pas sans savoir qui l'on épouse ! Où est Trowa ? Questionne Duo.

Quatre hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il est au cirque, auprès de sa soeur. Il m'a dit en partant que là était sa place. Quand à mon épouse, peu importe son nom, je ne me marie que pour le bien de ma famille, pour avoir des enfants, un héritier surtout. Iria l'a choisie pour moi.

- Un mariage de raison ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Gronde Duo.

- Au contraire, j'ai repris mes esprits. Je n'ai pas le droit de négliger mes devoirs. En aimant Trowa je bafouais ma famille.

Heero a tout juste le temps de maîtriser Duo avant qu'il ne frappe le blond. Il le tire avec peine vers le couloir tandis qu'il hurle de rage.

- Ta famille ! Qu'elle aille au diable et toi avec ! Tu as des devoirs envers Trowa aussi ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le renvoyer pour te marier ! C'est lui que tu bafoue en épousant une inconnue ! Il a tout laissé pour toi ! tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Je te souhaite de tomber sur une harpie qui fera de ta vie un enfer ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas un seul enfant !

Heero le pousse dans le couloir et referme la porte sur eux, Wufei est déjà sorti. Quatre se retrouve seul, à écouter les insultes de Duo s'éloigner peu à peu.

Heero parvient à tirer Duo jusqu'à une chambre vide et à le plaquer sur le lit.

- Duo ! Calme toi ! Nous n'y pouvons rien...

Les yeux violets lancent des éclairs quelques minutes puis s'emplissent de désarroi qui se change peu à peu en douleur puis en larmes. Heero le libère et lui caresse la joue.

- Ce n'est pas juste... il ne doit pas... Trowa... Balbutie Duo.

- Chut. C'est inutile, il est trop tard. Tu sais, il n'est pas heureux de se marier. Il ne fait que son devoir.

- C'est de la connerie tout cela... d'la connerie pure... Le devoir... la famille Winner, ce n'est pas ça qui lui tiendra chaud la nuit.

- Il le sait Duo.

- On peut pas laisser faire Heero !

- On n'a pas le choix.

Un silence puis Duo se relève et marche vers la porte.

- J'me barre.

- Duo...

- Ta gueule ! j'reste pas ! J'veux pas assister à cette mascarade. J'vais rejoindre Trowa. Lui, il a besoin de nous, pas ce pingouin qui se marie par devoir.

Heero le laisse aller, finalement, il vaut peut être mieux que Duo n'assiste pas au mariage en effet.

- Duo... ne fais pas de bêtise. Moi, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Déclare t'il avant que le natté ne passe la porte.

- Alors, viens avec moi. Le pingouin n'a pas besoin de nous. Il se fout de ce qu'on peut penser, s'il s'en préoccupait, il nous aurait prévenu de ce qui arrivait.

Heero hésite, mais Wufei intervient.

- Allez y, je reste pour assister à cette comédie jusqu'au bout. J'ai pris ma journée pour cela, autant que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Vous deux, allez voir Trowa. Il aura sans doute besoin d'amis lorsqu'il saura.

Heero tourne la tête vers le chinois. Le visage est impassible mais les yeux brillent de façon suspecte. Il ne fait pas de commentaires, il se contente de rejoindre Duo et de partir avec lui. Wufei rejoind la salle où doit avoir lieu le mariage. Il a mal au coeur, plus encore que pendant la guerre. Mais il tiendra bon, il se l'est promis.

Trowa avance dans la rue, Catherine est partie depuis deux jours, sans lui donner d'explication sur ce voyage imprévu et, le premier choc passé, il a décidé de prendre lui aussi un jour de repos. Il a demandé la permission au directeur de ne pas accomplir son travail quotidien et a été exaucé sans tarder.

Mais, une fois lancé dans la ville il n'a plus su que faire et s'est mis à marcher sans trop faire attention à sa destination. Il découvre soudain un kiosque à journaux et pour s'occuper quelques minutes se met à lire les premières pages des journaux posés sur le présentoir.

Soudain son regard se pose sur un gros titre : "Quatre Raberba Winner se marie."

Il saisit le journal et lit le paragraphe qui suit le titre. "La cérémonie aura lieu samedi à quinze heure. On ignore encore le nom de l'heureuse élue."

Il repose le journal et s'en va en ignorant les protestations du marchand. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. On était samedi et seize heures venaient de sonner.

Quatre était marié.

Quatre ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Il croyait que les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Que Quatre prendrait conscience qu'il faisait fausse route.

Qu'ils étaient trop malheureux l'un sans l'autre.

Qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Il se trompait.

Il ne manque pas à Quatre.

Quatre n'est pas malheureux.

Quatre a une épouse désormais.

Quatre ne sera plus jamais seul.

Quatre a cessé de penser à lui.

Quatre a tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et lui ?

Que lui reste t'il ?

Il regagne l'habitation de Catherine.

Sa chambre.

Celle que Catherine lui a offerte.

Tout ce qu'il posséde désormais, c'est à Catherine qu'il le doit.

Rien n'est à lui.

Rien du tout.

Pas même son nom.

Il n'est personne.

A quoi bon exister encore ?

Il prend un couteau dans la cuisine et revient dans la chambre.

Il hésite puis va dans la salle de bains.

Autant limiter les dégâts.

Il va faire assez de mal à Catherine comme cela.

Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Il s'assoit sur le carrelage.

S'appuie au mur.

Assure le couteau dans sa main droite.

S'entaille le poignet gauche.

La douleur le fait sourire.

Elle est si dérisoire en comparaison de tout ce qu'il a du endurer.

Il fait passer le couteau dans sa main gauche et s'entaille le poignet droit.

C'est fait.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il laisse couler ses larmes comme coule son sang.

Pour la dernière fois.

- Adieu Quatre... je t'aimais.

La porte s'ouvre et claque avec violence contre le mur.

- Trowa !

- Shit ! C'est pas vrai !

Il rouvre les yeux sur deux visages tendus par l'inquiétude. Des mains s'affairent sur ses poignets déchirés.

- Tiens bon mon pote, on va t'aider.

Il se laisse faire.

C'est si bon de n'être plus seul.

De savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de vous.

Heero bande tant bien que mal les plaies ouvertes par Trowa et se tourne vers Duo.

- Aide moi à le relever, il faut le mener à l'hôpital.

- Okay !

Trowa est redressé de force, mené vers l'extérieur, mais à peine est il dehors que ses forces le trahissent et qu'il perd connaissance. Duo et Heero le retiennent et s'empressent de le fourrer dans leur voiture. En quelques minutes ils atteignent leur but et le blessé est pris en charge.

Heero entraîne Duo vers la sortie.

- Nous devons prévenir les autres.

Le natté résiste.

- Les autres ? Tu veux dire le pingouin ?

- Je veux dire tout le monde. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

Duo fait la moue mais le laisse aller téléphoner.

Quatre sort de la salle de cérémonie aux côtés de son épouse. Elle est entrée dans la pièce voilée et il n'y a pas touché. Il n'a pas envie de voir son visage. Il ne veut rien savoir d'elle. Lui accorder des attentions reviendrait à admettre qu'il a vraiment fait ce dont l'a presque accusé Duo. Qu'il a trahi Trowa, définitivement. Qu'il a renoncé à lui. Il ne veut pas l'admettre. Il n'a pas renoncé de son plein gré, ils se trompent. Ils se trompent tous. il aime toujours Trowa. Il voudrait que ce soit lui à ses côtés et non une étrangère. Il se jure de ne jamais la toucher. Trowa est et restera à jamais son seul amant, son seul amour. Même s'ils ne devaient jamais se revoir.

Et puis soudain il sent une douleur intense naître en lui, envahissant son être tout entier et il vacille. Il sent vaguement des mains le retenir, défaire sa veste et sa chemise, mais rien ne semble pouvoir desserrer l'étau qui lui enserre la poitrine. La douleur cesse aussi vite qu'elle a débuté. Il se redresse, tente de sourire sans y parvenir, une impression diffuse de danger imminent lui reste au coeur, de la tristesse aussi. Il a envie de pleurer, de se retrouver seul...

Mais comment s'esquiver de sa propre cérémonie de mariage ?

Il referme sa chemise et s'avance courageusement parmi la foule, adressant quelques mots de ci delà, machinalement. Il fait son devoir. Ne sait il faire que cela ?

Il sent son corps s'engourdir lentement, mais il continue à aller d'un groupe à un autre, ainsi qu'il le doit. Il a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Il a envie de pleurer, si terriblement envie de pleurer...

Il retient ses larmes et elle lui brûlent les yeux.

Quelle ironie.

Il est au jour de son mariage et il est à l'agonie tant il a envie de pleurer.

Tant il se sent faiblir.

Perdre connaissance est un soulagement pour lui.

L'évanouissement met un terme à ses tourments.

Il tombe à terre sous les regards ébahis de l'assistance.

On s'empresse autour de lui.

Wufei et Henry font reculer la foule.

Sally se penche pour l'examiner.

- Tout va bien, il n'est qu'évanoui. Mais il est sans doute plus prudent de le mener à l'hôpital. Dit elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Alors que l'on prépare un véhicule Claude Quassim entre dans la salle.

- Monsieur Yuy vient d'appeler. Il se trouve à l'hôpital, Monsieur Barton a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il se retire sans tarder, il n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire.

Wufei et Sally échangent un regard entendu.

- Pas besoin de chercher plus loin les causes de sa perte de connaissance. Murmure Wufei.

Lorsque Heero revient là où il avait laissé son compagnon celui-ci ne s'y trouve plus. Surpris il se met à le chercher et le trouve dans le parc, caché derrière un arbre.

- Duo ?

Le natté renifle bruyamment et Heero réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer.

- Duo !

- Laisse moi...

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui t'arrive.

- J'ai peur...

- Trowa n'est pas en danger de mort si c'est cela qui te fait peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela...

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas être heureux ?

Heero ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut dire. Ne sont ils pas heureux ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi Duo ?

- Si bien sur... mais... Trowa et Quatre étaient heureux eux aussi et maintenant Trowa est aux urgences pour une tentative de suicide.

Heero l'enlace et le tient bien serré.

- Nous ne sommes pas eux Duo. Aie confiance en nous.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés puis Heero embrasse encore une fois Duo puis le repousse doucement.

- Il est temps de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Oui.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le hall de l'hopital ils ont la surprise d'y découvrir Wufei et Sally en train de discuter avec un médecin. Ils les rejoignent vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionne Duo. Trowa est encore avec les médecins.

- Quatre s'est évanoui en pleine réception de mariage. Répond Sally.

Le natté fait la moue. L'état de Quatre ne le préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Qu'il souffre un peu le réjouirait plus tôt, mais il n'en va pas de même pour Heero.

- Est-ce grave ?

- Non. Il a sans doute ressenti le contre coup de la tentative de suicide de Trowa.

Duo a un sourire carnassier.

- Ce n'est que justice !

Les autres choisissent de ne pas relever le propos, même Wufei bien que choqué de voir le natté se montrer si dur envers celui qui était son ami voila pas si longtemps.

Duo se dirige vers la section des urgences où est soigné Trowa, le hasard des placements le fait passer près de celle de Quatre et il l'aperçoit. Le jeune homme blond est toujours inconscient. Duo s'arrête pour le regarder. Peu à peu son sourire s'efface devant la pâleur de Quatre, devant ses traits tirés, fatigués, ses yeux cernés de noir, détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de leur altercation. Il reprend sa progression le coeur un peu serré. Heero le rejoind au moment où les médecins sortent du boxe, laissant Trowa qui s'est réveillé, se remettre de ses émotions avant d'être transféré dans une chambre. Les deux amis s'avancent pour tenir compagnie à leur compagnon.

Le visage las du jeune homme aux yeux verts s'éclaire un peu à leur vue.

- Vous êtes là...

- On allait pas te laisser tomber Tro'. T'es notre pote. Notre frère. Déclare Duo en s'approchant du blessé et en lui prenant la main avec précaution.

- Duo a raison. Tu es important pour nous. Tu aurais du nous appeler lorsque tu as quitté Quatre. On ne t'aurait pas laissé seul.

- Je sais... mais je ne pouvais pas... Partir était mon choix.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Quatre voulait tant un héritier... je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. C'était trop dur de rester en sachant qu'il allait connaître une femme... qu'il l'aimerait un jour. Il est si ouverts aux autres... tôt ou tard, il l'aimera...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir voulu mourir ?

Les yeux verts s'emplissent de larmes.

- J'aurais voulu être à ses côtés dans ce jour unique... même en temps que simple ami... mais... il m'a effacé de sa vie...

- Non ! Proteste une voix tremblante.

Les regards se tournent vers celui qui vient de parler. Quatre se tient à l'entrée de la section, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Duo est sur le point de le chasser sans ménagement lorsque Heero lui impose le silence en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche et en le maîtrisant de l'autre.

- Je... je n'ai pas... fait cela... jamais... tu es le seul... que j'aime... que j'aimerai jamais...

- Alors... pourquoi... pourquoi ce silence ?

- J'avais mal... j'ai laissé Iria se charger de tout et elle n'a pas voulu t'inviter... pour ne pas te faire souffrir d'avantage... moi... j'espérais... te voir... même si je n'en avais pas le droit... c'est toi que je voudrais pouvoir épouser... mais je ne peux pas... cela me rend fou Trowa... de te faire du mal... de ne pouvoir réaliser mes rêves... mais... ma famille aussi est importante... je ne peux pas tout laisser derrière moi... comme si cela ne comptait pas... je suis responsable de ma famille...

A nouveau les larmes roulent sur les joues du chef de la famille Winner, comme au matin de son mariage. Trowa le contemple le coeur serré. Duo a cessé de se débattre entre les mains d'Heero, mais ce dernier le retient encore, pour plus de précaution.

- Lorsque tu es parti... Reprend Quatre avec effort. J'ai cru que je pourrais tenir... que j'étais devenu assez fort... mais... il ne s'est pas passé deux jours avant que ton absence me soit insuportable... depuis, je me débats comme dans un cauchemar... tu es présent en moi à chaque seconde... je me languis de te revoir tout en sachant que c'est impossible... que je ne peux te demander d'être avec moi sans avoir rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon amour... mon misérable petit amour secret...

Il baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolé... si désolé Trowa... Je t'aime vraiment... mais trop de choses sont en jeu... je ne peux pas tout abandonner...

Duo recommence à se débattre entre les bras d'Heero, tant et si bien que ce dernier fini par lâcher prise. Furieux d'avoir été retenu si longtemps le natté commença par assener une gifle retentissante à son amant puis, dans l'élan, en octroya une autre à Quatre qui en perdit l'équilibre et serait tombé si Wufei arrivant au même instant ne l'avait pas reçu entres ses bras. Mais Duo ne s'en tint pas là.

- Mais quel ramassis de stupidités tu viens de nous infliger ! C'est à pleurer, voire même à vomir ! Un misérable petit amour secret ? Secret, je veux bien, misérable jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'un amour est misérable ! Ce qui est misérable c'est de le penser !

Wufei commence vraiment à regretter de ne pas être resté bien au calme dans son bureau de preventer. Même un combat lui semble soudain préférable au spectacle qu'il a sous les yeux. Trowa pleure, Quatre pleure, Duo pleure et il ne manquerait plus qu'Heero s'y mette lui aussi pour qu'il en fasse autant tant il se sent mal à l'aise. Ce qui serait le comble.

Trowa quitte son lit et s'avance d'un pas mal assuré vers Quatre, tend la main pour toucher la joue rougie par la gifle. Lui n'a jamais osé porter la main sur son ange blond et il en veut à Duo de l'avoir fait sous ses yeux.

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Si tu oses le frapper encore, je te tue.

Les autres n'en croient par leurs oreilles. Duo sourit et essuie son visage d'un revers de main.

- Okay Tro'. Je m'en souviendrai. Content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Le natté attrape la main d'Heero, capture le poignet de Wufei et les entraîne vers l'entrée de l'hopital.

- Temps de rentrer à la maison les amis.

Quatre et Trowa se retrouvent seuls dans la petite pièce, ne sachant pas trop que faire. La main de Trowa est toujours posée sur la joue du blond. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte il rougit et tente de la retirer, mais la main de Quatre la retient à cette place.

- S'il te plaît... laisse la... c'est si agréable... donne moi juste quelques minutes... que j'ai un nouveau souvenir à chérir...

Trowa retire fermement sa main et les yeux de Quatre se ferment.

- Je comprend...

Trowa l'enlace de toutes ses forces et l'oblige à nicher sa tête contre son épaule.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas... mais ce n'est pas grave... je t'apprendrai... nous avons tout notre temps.

- Trowa...

- Nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs Quatre. Mais il est encore temps de nous retrouver. Si nous le voulons vraiment.

- Ma femme...

- J'accepterai sa présence si elle accepte la mienne.

- Nous sommes heureuses d'entendre cela. Déclare la voix d'Iria.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers elle et découvrent près d'elle la mariée toujours voilée. Trowa sent la peur l'envahir. La femme de Quatre est venue réclamer son dû. Il se sent impuissant et Quatre à ses côtés tremble nerveusement.

- Il est temps pour le marié de découvrir le visage de son épouse. Continue Iria.

- Je ne veux pas... gémit Quatre.

Sa soeur se rapproche de lui et lui caresse le front.

- Fais moi encore confiance petit frère.

Elle regarde Trowa avec affection.

- Nous ne pensions pas que vous l'aprendriez ensembles, mais ce n'est peut être pas plus mal ainsi.

Elle sourit à l'autre femme.

- N'est-ce pas ?

La femme incline la tête en silence.

- Mais nous vous laissons le choix. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir, nous respecterons votre décision. Nous avons déjà prévu l'éventualité d'une conception en laboratoire. Ton épouse ne demande que le droit de porter tes enfants et celui de passer du temps avec eux. Elle ne tient pas à s'imposer dans ton existence. Elle sait que ton coeur est pris. Termine Iria. Mais, si vous choisissez de savoir, j'aurais une proposition à faire moi aussi.

Quatre regarde Trowa pour avoir son avis et reçoit un assentiment silencieux.

- Elle mérite que tu sache qui elle est. Déclare Trowa en voyant que Quatre hésite encore.

Quatre prend une profonde inspiration et s'avance vers la femme en blanc, lève les mains pour saisir le voile et le repousse lentement. Un même cri de surprise échappe à sa gorge et à celle de Trowa.

- Catherine !


	10. Chapter 9

_Dernier chapitre disponible pour le moment ! je vais pouvoir me consacrer aux autres fics en cours et à celles dont je dois faire le résumé._

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas tous à moi._

_Couples : 1x2, 3x4, 4xCatherine, et d'autres à venir._

_Commentaire : Dérapage terminé, un peu d'humour pour changer._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9) Voyage de noces**

Trowa et Quatre se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le pont d'un bateau. Près de dix jours se sont écoulés depuis le mariage et la tentative de suicide de Trowa. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis. Concernant aussi bien leurs amis qu'eux mêmes.

L'identité de la femme de Quatre les a tous grandement surpris. Comment Catherine et Iria avaient elles eu l'idée de cette union si singulière ?

Mais bon, au fond, c'était une bonne idée.

La proposition d'Iria avait surpris plus encore.

Mais elle avait tenu bon.

Elle avait repoussé toutes les objections.

Elle tenait à mettre son dernier projet en oeuvre.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus que le mariage qu'elle avait organisé soit annulé.

Catherine la soutenait à cent pour cent.

Ni Trowa ni Quatre n'avaient réussi à la faire changer d'avis.

A les faire changer d'avis.

Quatre était resté l'époux de Catherine.

Et Trowa ?

Et bien, Trowa avait du s'incliner.

Accepter que sa soeur soit l'épouse de son compagnon.

Accepter que la soeur de son compagnon devienne son épouse.

Car c'était cela le projet d'Iria.

Epouser Trowa.

Juste retour des choses d'après elle.

Que des avantages.

Quatre et Trowa s'étaient demandé s'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Leurs amis aussi.

Mais cela s'était produit.

Une cérémonie aussi grandiose que la première.

Mais cette fois, l'époux ne s'était pas évanoui.

Ils étaient partis en lune de miel ensembles.

Deux couples inséparables la journée.

Deux chambres contigues.

L'une silencieuse la nuit.

L'autre beaucoup moins.

Un couple célébrait l'union avec ardeur.

L'autre était plus discret.

C'est ce qu'avaient pensé les gens.

Ils se trompaient.

Ce n'était pas seulement une union que célébrait le couple bruyant.

C'était des retrouvailles.

Une liberté toute neuve qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Celle de s'aimer.

Ils ne s'en privaient pas.

Leurs soeurs souriaient devant leur joie.

Ils avaient mis cinq jours à se laisser convaincre par leurs soeurs respectives que l'union de Trowa avec Iria était une aussi bonne chose que celle de Quatre et de Catherine. Ils avaient demandé l'avis de leurs amis.

Wufei les avait regardés comme s'il leur était poussé des cornes. Il avait refusé de répondre. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Ils avaient insisté et il avait fini par grogner que ces unions avaient au moins l'avantage d'être "normales" donc "acceptables". Même si au fond, ils s'en foutaient d'être "normaux" donc "acceptés".

Ils n'étaient pas normaux ?

Et alors ?

Qui l'était vraiment ?

Dans un monde comme le leur, parler de "normalité" n'était il pas aberrant ?

Ils avaient remercié Wufei.

Puis ils étaient allés questionner Duo et Heero.

Le natté les avait regardé avec stupeur.

-Vous en êtes encore là ?

Oui, ils en étaient encore là.

A douter.

Heero avait répondu avant Duo.

-Suivez votre coeur.

Suivre leur coeur ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils avaient pourtant dit oui.

Cinq autres jours avaient suffit pour organiser le second mariage.

Une nouvelle fois leurs amis étaient venus.

Mais cette fois, ils étaient restés jusqu'à la fin.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident.

Pas de dispute.

Pas de larmes.

Pas de colère.

Juste une certaine joie.

Le départ en voyage de noces avait paru superflu à Quatre et à Trowa.

Mais Iria et Catherine avaient déjà tout prévu.

Tout organisé.

Ils avaient donc embarqué à bord d'un bateau de croisière spécialisé dans les voyages de noces.

Le premier jour les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient su comment se comporter.

Ils brûlaient d'envie de s'embrasser, mais ils craignaient les regards indiscrets.

Les activités proposées ravissaient Iria et Catherine mais ne les inspiraient pas le moins du monde.

Ils rêvaient de calme et de silence.

Mais tout ne semblait être que bruit et agitation à bord de ce bateau.

Même les repas étaient l'occasion de manifestations diverses.

Le troisième jour ils commencèrent à compter les jours qui leur restaient à passer à bord.

Le cinquième jour ils arrêtèrent.

Iria et Catherine leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans leur cabine, puisqu'ils profitaient de la porte de communication entre les chambres pour échange leurs places le soir venu.

Ils n'avaient pas osé faire quoi que ce soit les quatre premières nuits.

Pas très facile de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant en sachant que leurs épouses dormaient dans la chambre voisine.

Même si l'union n'était qu'une façade.

Ils avaient des principes.

Ils s'étaient donc cantonés à une attitude très chaste.

Le lit était grand.

Ils en avaient pris chacun un côté.

Le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Ils se tournaient le dos.

S'endormaient sagement.

Pyjamas boutonnés avec soin.

Mais ils avaient beau vouloir rester loin l'un de l'autre...

Rien à faire...

Ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pyjamas ouverts.

L'ordre de leurs soeurs de mettre fin à leur manège était venu comme une délivrance.

Ils s'étaient presque fait disputer.

Pour n'avoir rien fait.

Quatre en avait été tout rouge et Trowa presqu'autant.

Le cinquième soir ils s'étaient retrouvés de chaque côté du lit.

Indécis sur la conduite à adopter.

S'aimer enfin...

Ou dormir sagement.

Trowa avait regardé Quatre.

Son amant lui avait tant manqué.

Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer.

Il voulait le retrouver aussi amoureux qu'avant.

Il ne ferait rien.

Rien sinon retirer le haut de son pyjama.

Lentement.

Défaire un bouton après l'autre.

Faire glisser glisser le tissus le long de ses bras...

De son dos...

Se retourner pour le poser sur une chaise.

En un mouvement qui ferait jouer les muscles sous sa peau.

Sentir le regard de Quatre sur lui.

Quatre dont la bouche devenait sèche.

Dont le coeur battait plus vite.

Presque trop vite.

Quatre qui redécouvrait, fasciné...

Combien son amant était mince.

Sans être maigre

Musclé.

Mais pas trop.

Des muscles longs.

Harmonieux.

Une chair qu'il sait être ferme.

Il l'a si souvent touchée...

Caressée...

Embrassée...

Humée...

Il se souvient si bien de son odeur.

Trowa se retourne.

Quatre se mord les lèvres.

La poitrine bien dessinée de Trowa.

Son ventre plat.

S'ils ne se couchent pas très vite il ne pourra pas tenir.

Il a tant envie de toucher cette peau luisante de sueur.

Il fait si chaud ce soir.

Bien trop chaud pour garder un pyjama.

- Tu seras mieux sans ton haut de pyjama Quatre. Il fait vraiment chaud.

Trowa lui sourit.

Quatre a vraiment trop chaud.

Il commence à défaire son pyjama.

Plus vite que Trowa.

Il est pressé de se coucher.

De mettre fin à cette tentation.

A cette torture subtile.

Il jette presque sa veste sur une chaise.

Se glisse dans le lit et ferme les yeux.

Trowa sourit.

Il perçoit le souffle un peu court du blond.

Il ne veut pas en rester là.

Que cette nuit se termine comme les autres ne lui convient pas.

Il se couche à son tour mais cette fois il ne tourne pas le dos à Quatre.

Bien au contraire, il se met plus près de lui que les autres soirs.

Il attend quelques secondes avant de souffler doucement sur la nuque du blond.

Un souffle léger, régulier, qui fait frissonner le blond.

Il tente de s'y soustraire.

Mais le souffle suit ses mouvements.

- Trowa...

-...

- Trowa... arrête...

-...

- Trowa... assez !

- Regarde moi.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu veux que je cesse, regarde moi.

- Mais... pourquoi...

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Quatre se retourne lentement. Ses turquoises se rivent aux émeraudes de Trowa.

Trowa qui lui sourit.

Une main sur le torse.

La paume bien à plat sur le sein droit.

Les doigts écartés.

La gorge de Quatre devient aussi sèche que sa bouche.

Il aimerait que ce soit sa main à lui qui se trouve à cette place.

- Tu veux me toucher Quatre ?

La question le fait sursauter.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il ne veut pas mentir.

Il ne veut pas non plus dire la vérité.

Trowa n'attend pas de réponse.

Il déplace sa main et attrape celle de Quatre, la pose de force sur sa peau.

Quatre ne tente pas de retirer sa main.

Il aime sentir la chaleur de cette peau sous la sienne.

Peu à peu Trowa retire sa main.

Mais Quatre n'enlève pas la sienne pour autant.

Bien au contraire.

Il se met à caresser doucement.

A décrire des cercles.

De plus en plus larges.

Trowa soupire d'aise.

Les caresses de Quatre lui ont manqué.

Il se laisse aller sur le dos, les bras le long du corps.

Offert.

Une invitation indéniable.

Quatre sourit.

Ils ont souvent joué à ce jeu par le passé.

Il s'assoit sur les cuisses de Trowa et pose ses deux mains sur son torse.

Il palpe et caresse jusqu'à ce que Trowa gémisse de plaisir.

Il se penche alors pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime. Murmure Trowa tout contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs langues se rencontrent et se redécouvrent. Celle de Trowa joue avec celle de Quatre, s'enroule autour d'elle, la taquine puis se retire. Quatre n'est pas en reste, il rend caresse pour caresse et mordille même l'insolente qui ose le provoquer.

Les mains de Quatre ont envie de caresser plus encore, de découvrir encore ce territoire qu'elles ont conquis depuis longtemps et dont elles ont été chassées pendant de nombreux jours. Elles s'insinuent sous la lisière du pantalon et descendent vers la virilité érigée fièrement qu'elles effleurent brièvement avant de se retirer.

Quatre se relève et s'agenouille à côté de Trowa.

- Je veux aller plus loin...

Le châtain lui sourit, enchanté.

- Je suis tout à toi mon ange.

_Mon ange._

Quatre sent son coeur battre plus vite à ces mots.

Il y avait si longtemps que Trowa ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

- Trowa...

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Après cela ils n'ont plus besoin de mots. Juste de leurs corps. Les mains de Trowa retirent un pantalon de pyjama puis un second. Ils sont désormais nus. Trowa enlace Quatre, le serre brièvement contre lui pour que leurs peaux se retrouvent puis commence à l'embrasser. Des baisers aériens qui descendent le long de la gorge blanche puis de la poitrine lisse avant de parcourir le ventre frémissant et d'atteindre le membre déjà érigé à l'instar du sien.

Lorsqu'il le prend en bouche il entend Quatre sangloter presque de joie. Il s'active avec application jusqu'à sentir la jouissance de son amant lui emplir la gorge. Il avale sans dégoût. Se redresse et sourit. Quatre se lève et prend la bouteille de champagne qui rafraîchit sur la table roulante. Il en verse deux coupes et en tend une à Trowa.

Ils trinquent et vident leurs verres à petites gorgées, savourant le frais breuvage. Quatre se blottit tout contre son amant. Appuyé contre son épaule il termine de boire puis repose sa coupe et renverse sa tête en arrière.

- Trowa...

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je veux le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillent. Jamais encore Quatre n'avait osé demander cela. Il ne l'en croyait pas capable.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas...

Trowa veut s'allonger mais Quatre secoue la tête et lui fait signe de se lever.

Perplexe Trowa se lève et reste debout près du lit. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre, Quatre se lève à son tour et s'agenouille près de lui. Trowa est plus surpris encore.

- Quatre !

- J'ai envie de le faire Trowa. De le faire ainsi.

Trowa a envie de protester mais il n'en a pas le temps, les lèvres de Quatres se sont refermées sur l'extrémité de son membre. Bien que novice en la matière quatre est déterminé à faire de son mieux pour mener son amant au plaisir. Il use de sa langue, se guidant sur les soupirs et les gémissements pour mener son action. Il fait coulisser ses lèvres le long du membre dur, découvrant avec plaisir qu'il aime le goût du sexe de Trowa. Il en teste la longueur, la dureté, la réactivité. Trowa ferme les yeux. L'action de Quatre le comble comme jamais. Il se retient le plus longtemps possible puis, sentant qu'il ne pourra pas résister très longtemps, il prévient Quatre.

- Cesse, je vais jouir.

Quatre se relève et l'embrasse.

- Prend moi.

Trowa ne se fait pas prier. Il prépare l'intimité de Quatre et s'introduit en lui avec précaution. Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour parvenir au plaisir.

Haletants, en sueur, ils s'abattent sur le lit pour reprendre leur souffle. Trowa leur verse à nouveau du champagne et prend la coupe de fruits frais pour la poser entre eux. Quatre picore quelques grains de raisin avant de saisir une fraise charnue et de la coincer entre ses dents. Il la présente à son amant qui y croque délicatement avant de boire une gorgée de champagne. Ils vident la bouteille et dévorent les fraises en jouant puis se couchent, l'un contre l'autre. Trowa referme ses bras sur le corps du blond. _(1)_

- Tu as maigri. Remarque t'il.

- Toi aussi. Rétorque Quatre._(2)_

Ils n'insistent pas, continuer raviverait leur chagrin. Trowa embrasse la nuque blonde.

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Fais de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais cette fois c'est avec plaisir qu'ils le constatent. Trowa qui est le premier à ouvrir les yeux sourit en sentant la tête de Quatre peser sur son épaule et ses cheveux frôler sa joue. Il ne bouge pas, il préfère attendre que son amour s'éveille de lui même. Lorsque Quatre commence à bouger contre lui il sourit.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ?

Quatre soupire et se serre plus encore contre lui.

- Pas assez... murmure t'il.

- Mais il nous faut nous lever, nos soeurs ne vont pas tarder à venir nous tirer du lit si nous ne donnons pas signe de vie. Je les ai entendues se lever.

Quatre soupire sans bouger. Il n'a pas envie de suporter une nouvelle journée d'activités qu'il considère sans intérêt. Trowa lui caresse les cheveux.

- Allons, du courage mon ange, je te promets que nous ferons la sieste après le repas de midi.

Quatre redresse la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- La sieste, vraiment ?

- Sauf si tu préfère une activité plus physique. _(3)_

Lorsqu'ils rejoignent enfin Iria et Catherine celles-ci remarquent que les joues de Quatre sont toutes rouges et que Trowa a du mal à se retenir de rire. Lorsqu'elles les questionnent à ce propos Quatre rougit plus encore et Trowa éclate de rire.

* * *

_(1)_ _Je sais, cliché facile, mais après tout, c'est un bateau pour les lunes de miel et il me semble qu'il y a toujours une bouteille de champagne qui traine dans ce genre de lieu._

_(2) Comme quoi l'amour ne rend pas forcément aveugle._

_(3) Petit clin d'oeil à Sariad et à nos propres siestes._

* * *

_Sariad aurait voulu que j'approfondisse un peu le voyage de noces, mais je trouve ce chapitre bien assez long comme cela. Donc désoléee pour le jeune couple, mais je ne vais pas détailler leurs nuits._

_Voila, nous sommes arrivé au bout des textes actuellement disponibles._

_A plus tard._


	11. Chapter 10

_Voila, je reprends le cours de l'histoire, toutes mes excuses pour avoir voulu la mettre en attente._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10) Mises au point

_AC 198_

_La Terre_

_Maison d'Heero Yuy et de Duo Maxwell_

Duo entre en trombe dans l'appartement en brandissant une lettre. Ses yeux brillent de joie et d'excitation.

- HEERO !

L'interpelé le rejoind dans l'entrée, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

- Nani ?

- La convocation est arrivée ! Nous allons voir nos fils dans trois jours !

Le visage du japonais s'éclaire d'un sourire sincère. Tout comme son amant il souhaite vraiment rencontrer les petits. Il laisse le natté lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser avec ardeur.

- Nous devons en parler avec les autres ! S'exclame soudain Duo.

- Même à Wufei ? Plaisante Heero.

- Non... pas à lui...

Le visage du natté a repris tout son sérieux. Il ne parvient toujours pas à admettre que le chinois refuse de reconnaître son propre enfant. Il s'est battu pendant des jours pour le faire changer d'avis, toujours en vain. Wufei reste intraitable, il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec White. Il ne veut ni le connaître ni en prendre soin.

Heero regrette sa plaisanterie, il maudit sa propre maladresse. Il savait pourtant combien la situation blessait Duo. Il a lui même du mal à comprendre ce refus. White a besoin de son père, comme les autres enfants. Comment Wufei si obsédé par la justice peut il ne pas le comprendre ?

Duo s'écarte de lui, se retourne pour sortir.

- Où vas tu ? Questionne Heero.

- Chez Quatre. Puisqu'il va prendre White avec lui, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Je viens avec toi.

Heero prend son manteau et suit Duo lorsqu'il sort de l'appartement. Les relations de Quatre et de Trowa ayant beau être revenues au beau fixe, il préfère accompagner son amant pour éviter tout dérapage imprévu. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Duo n'est plus en colère contre Quatre, ce dernier ne lui tient pas rigueur de ses insultes et de ses critiques, après tout méritées, mais la brouille a surgi si vite qu'Heero ne veut pas prendre de risques.

Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la maison de Quatre, la gouvernante les accueille avec un grand sourire et Duo prend le temps de plaisanter avec elle. la grande jeune femme lui a plu dès le premier regard par sa façon d'être sans fioritures. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien Heero aurait pu être jaloux de cette complicité, mais il savait fort bien que son compagnon ne le tromperait jamais.

Sohaila répond en souriant aux blagues de Duo, jusqu'à ce que Claude Quassim n'arrive dans l'entrée et s'avance vers eux d'un pas rapide. Sur son visage impassible est posé un sourire de commande qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et dans son regard luit comme de la colère. Une fois de plus Heero perçoit nettement l'hostilité qui se dégage du jeune homme.

Que cet être empli de rancoeur soit le cousin de Quatre lui parait presqu'incroyable, mais les faits sont irréfutables, outre la ressemblance entre eux, les tests génétiques ont prouvé avec certitude qu'ils sont bien issus de deux soeurs jumelles. Quatre et ses soeurs l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts mais il persiste dans son hostilité première.

- Messieurs. Les salue t'il froidement.

- Salut Claudie. Lance Duo pour le provoquer.

Entre eux la mésentente a été immédiate et le natté ne perd pas une occasion de le provoquer.

Mais Claude Quassim ne répond jamais à ses provocations. Il se contente de l'ignorer aussi longtemps qu'il peut se le permettre.

- Monsieur Winner est dans son bureau. Il vous a vu arriver et m'a chargé de vous conduire dans le salon en attendant qu'il termine sa réunion. Il vous fait dire qu'il ne sera pas long et qu'il vous rejoindra très vite.

- Et Trowa ? Demande Heero très vite pour éviter que Duo ne lance une autre pique.

- Monsieur et Madame Barton se sont rendus au laboratoire de conception afin de mettre en marche un projet de Madame.

L'information surprend les deux visiteurs, mais ils n'en montrent rien. Ils se laissent conduire jusqu'au salon et y patientent le temps que Quatre n'arrive.

Le blond ne tarde pas à surgir, impécablement mis comme toujours.

- Heero ! Duo ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

Il s'avance pour les embrasser. Duo lui rend ses baisers avec enthousiasme, ce qui amène des larmes aux yeux de Quatre. L'amitié de Duo lui est précieuse et leur dispute a longtemps pesé sur son coeur. Que tout soit redevenu comme avant le soulage d'un grand poids.

- Claude Quassim nous a dit que Trowa et Iria s'étaient rendus dans un laboratoire. Ils cherchent déjà à concevoir un enfant ? Questionne Heero.

- Pas exactement. Ma soeur a déjà été mariée, mais son mari est mort dans un accident avant que leur premier enfant ne soit complétement conçu par le laboratoire. Les réglements de cet endroit ont empêché Iria de recevoir son bébé. Le foetus a été placé en "réserve". Trowa a accepté de devenir son père.

- Mais, pourquoi, si elle en est la mère ? Demande Duo.

- Pour d'obscures raisons ils ne voulaient pas confier un bébé à une femme seule.

- C'est ridicule !

- Je trouve aussi, mais elle n'a pas pu obtenir gain de cause. Maintenant qu'elle a à nouveau un mari, elle peut réclamer son bébé.

Au même instant le couple en question entre dans la pièce. Au sourire qui éclaire le visage d'Iria les trois autres comprirent que la démarche avait été couronnée de succès.

Quatre se lève et se précipite vers sa soeur, lui prend les mains, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils ont dit oui ?

- Ils ont dit oui. Acquiesce Iria.

Quatre éclate de rire. Il embrasse sa soeur puis Trowa sans qui rien n'aurait été possible.

- Vous l'avez vu ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Iria sourit, elle comprend l'enthousiasme de son petit frère, elle même a souffert à l'époque de ne pouvoir pas même savoir de quel sexe était son enfant.

- C'est une fille. Nous l'appelerons Julie, en mémoire de son géniteur. Répond Trowa.

Sur son visage se lit une certaine fierté. Julien, l'ex mari d'Iria a peut être permis la conception du bébé mais il sera lui le seul père qu'elle connaîtra vraiment et même s'il a promis à Iria de toujours dire la vérité à la petite, pour lui elle est déjà sa fille. Il est impatient de la tenir entre ses bras. Autant qu'il l'est de rencontrer Grey. Bientôt il aura un fils et une fille, il aura aussi le fils de Wufei à aimer et éduquer en lieu et place de l'asiatique. C'est ce qu'ils ont décidé tous les quatre, Iria, Catherine, Quatre et lui. White sera pour eux l'un de leurs enfants. Ils ne feront aucune différence entre les enfants que la vie leur offrira. Quatre et lui seront leurs pères, Iria et Catherine leurs mères.

Il se tourne vers Heero et Duo.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ?

- Nous venions discuter de ce qui va se passer dans trois jours. Peut être serait il bon que nous nous y rendions tous ensembles.

- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée. Approuve Quatre.

Iria salue le petit groupe et les laisse. Elle sait que la convocation ne regarde qu'eux. Ni Catherine ni elle n'ont tenté de s'imposer dans cette première rencontre. Plus tard, elles entendent jouer un rôle dans la vie des enfants, mais dans un premier temps, elles laissent aux jeunes hommes la joie d'être les seuls autres parents des petits. Il n'est pas question pour elles de tenter de suplanter leur mère.

Une fois seuls les anciens pilotes prennent place dans les fauteuils qu'ils ont rapprochés afin de supprimer l'espace qui les séparait et Quatre prend la parole.

- Nous devrions y aller ensembles, afin de prouver à cette femme que nous sommes solidaires.

- Bonne idée... Sourit Duo. Comme cela, nous n'aurons pas besoin de patienter pour que tout le monde soit présent. Ce sera mieux pour les enfants.

Puis il cesse de sourire et se tourne vers Quatre.

- Tu es toujours décidé à prendre chez toi le fils de Wufei ?

- Bien entendu.

- Et lorsque ton fils aura été retrouvé, que comptes tu faire ?

Quatre fronce les sourcils. La question de Duo le prend au dépourvu. Mais il sent que la demande n'est pas innocente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

- Ce que tu comptes faire de White lorsque tu auras récupéré ton enfant.

Choqué Quatre se lève et le gifle.

- Je t'interdis d'insinuer que je me débarasserais d'un enfant comme d'un objet, je n'ai rien à voir avec tes parents moi !

Heero et Trowa échangent un regard inquiet, ils se lèvent à leur tour, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais Duo ne s'emporte pas comme ils le craignaient. Il se lève lentement et prend Quatre entre ses bras.

- Je te demande pardon Quatre. Je ne voulais qu'avoir la certitude que le petit pourrait toujours compter sur toi. Il va déjà bien assez souffrir de l'absence de son père, il ne doit jamais douter de notre amour.

- Notre amour ?

- Oui Quatre, notre amour. Pour moi, cet enfant sera comme un neveu. Si vous tous vous avez un peu de coeur, il en sera de même pour vous.

Les trois autres le regardent, se demandant s'il est en train de plaisanter. Mais le visage du natté est sérieux, même si ses propos peuvent faire croire le contraire.

- Un neveu... murmure Heero.

Il repense à la photo qu'ils ont vu, celle de ce jeune garçon souriant. Un enfant qui attend son père comme les autres. Mais qui ne le connaîtra peut être jamais.

- Je suis d'accord. White sera comme un neveu pour moi aussi.

- Pour moi également. Affirme Trowa.

Duo relâche Quatre et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Quatre ?

Le petit blond soupire. Il aurait aimé que White l'appelle Papa, mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence : Duo a raison et il lui faut bien s'avouer que son désir était assez égoïste. Une manière pour lui de pallier à l'absence de son enfant.

- Pour moi aussi...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11)Pères et fils**

Comme ils l'avaient convenu les quatre anciens pilotes se rendent ensembles au lieu du rendez-vous. Ils y trouvent une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un brun terne et aux yeux marrons, qui se tient un peu courbée, comme si elle n'osait se tenir droite, habillée d'une robe informe elle semblerait sans importance aux yeux de n'importe qui. Elle s'avance timidement vers eux, les deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, les yeux baissés.

- Vous... vous êtes les pères des petits ? Je... je suis Emma... la nounou de vos fils...

Trois des anciens pilotes sont sur le point de la rejoindre mais le quatrième leur barre la route.

- N'avancez pas ! C'est cette femme qui se trouvait dans la maison avec les ravisseurs.

Aussitôt sur leurs gardes ses amis fixent la femme qui se tort les mains, le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix... il fallait que je protège les petits... je savais que les hommes qui m'avaient embauchée allaient être tués... Affirme t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Comment le saviez vous ? Questionne Quatre.

- Je ne peux rien dire... Gémit la femme.

Elle a l'air si effrayée que les quatre hommes n'insistent pas.

- Où sont les enfants ? Questionne Heero.

La femme désigne le terrain de jeux derrière elle.

- Ils s'amusent dans le bac à sable.

Les quatres amis se tournent dans le direction indiquée et découvrent les petits qu'ils attendent depuis si longtemps. Les quatre enfants sont assis dans le sable, mais ils ne jouent pas, ils sont tous quatre tournés vers le petit groupe, attendant visiblement qu'on les fasse venir.

Duo sent son coeur s'emplir de joie. Son fils est là, à quelques pas de lui, si proche... il n'a pas besoin de regarder la photo pour l'identifier.

Après si longtemps, il va enfin pouvoir le serrer entre ses bras.

L'espace d'un instant le temps semble se suspendre, huit regards s'étudient, avec curiosité et un peu d'angoisse. Trois des jeunes hommes découvrent la réalité de l'existence de ces enfants longtemps cherchés, longtemps imaginés...

Un quatrième a le coeur serré. Pour lui, le temps de la réunion n'est pas venu. Il retient ses larmes pour ne pas attrister le moment.

Duo est le premier à bouger. Il ne s'avance pas vers les enfants, mais il s'agenouille et tend les bras.

- Mon fils...

Sa voix tremblante s'élève, doucement. Comme un appel.

Et celui à qui cet appel s'adresse se lève vivement et se précipite dans ces bras tendus vers lui.

- Papa !

Pour la première fois le père et le fils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Duo serre avec précaution son enfant contre lui. Il sent les bras de l'enfant se nouer autour de son cou et ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il a tant espéré cet instant.

- Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es triste ?

- Non Red, au contraire, je suis heureux.

Heero est le suivant à s'avancer, il voit deux petits visages au type en partie asiatique se tourner vers lui. Deux regards, l'un gris, l'autre gris bleu l'étudier. Il a un pincement au coeur en songeant qu'il va en décevoir un.

- Blue... je suis ton père... Heero Yuy.

L'enfant aux yeux gris bleus se lève pour le rejoindre tandis que l'autre s'absorbe dans la contemplation du sable.

Trowa et Quatre sont les derniers à s'avancer, main dans la main. Ils ont décidé de ne rien cacher aux enfants. Le fils de Trowa s'assoit tout près de celui de Wufei et l'entoure d'un bras.

- Je reste avec White !

Quatre se force à sourire.

- C'est parfait ainsi, car je dois veiller sur lui et je vis avec ton papa Grey.

Grey pose un regard méfiant sur cet inconnu qui tient des propos déroutants.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le papa de White est très occupé et que son travail est dangereux. Alors, il ne peut pas venir voir White pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

C'est un mensonge éhonté mais les enfants sont trop jeunes pour le comprendre. Quatre n'aime pas mentir, mais il est prêt à tout pour protéger le petit garçon d'une déception.

White retrouve le sourire et s'avance vers celui qui lui a rendu.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis votre oncle Quatre.

- Notre oncle Quatre ? Relève Grey.

- Oui. Vos pères à tous et moi même avons partagé de telles épreuves qu'elles ont fait de nous des frères. Nous sommes donc tous vos oncles. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Alors, demande Blue qui a écouté, nous avons quatre oncles et un père, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement. approuve Heero.

Duo se relève, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

- Si nous allions manger une glace ?

- Bonne idée. Sourit Quatre en saisissant la main de White qui ne fait pas de difficulté.

Heero surprend un regard d'envie dans les yeux de Blue lorsque Duo juche Red sur son dos. Cédant à une impulsion il soulève l'enfant et le place sur ses épaules. Tout d'abord surpris le petit éclate bientôt de rire, imité en cela par Red qui demande aussitôt à son père d'en faire autant. Bientôt les deux sont perchés sur les épaules paternelles et s'amusent visiblement beaucoup.

Plus réservé Grey marche à côté de son père sans lui tenir la main et White se cramponne à celle de Quatre comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.

La femme marche derrière eux, les couvant d'un regard inquiet, comme si elle redoutait elle aussi quelque chose. Elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil à droite à gauche pour surveiller les alentours. Les quatre hommes n'y prennent pas garde, toute leur attention tournée vers leurs enfants ils en oublient un peu la nourrice.

Duo se souvient d'elle au moment de l'achat des glaces. Ayant distribué aux petits les cornets qu'ils avaient choisis, il prend conscience de l'avoir oubliée et s'avance vers elle.

- Voulez-vous une glace ?

Surprise elle le regarde avec désarroi, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais proposé quelque chose de ce genre.

- Je ne sais pas... je n'en ai jamais mangé...

Bien que surpris par la réponse, Duo choisit de réagir avec humour.

- Dans ce cas, c'est une lacune qu'il faut combler sans tarder.

Il la prend par la main et la mène près de la boutique du marchand de glace.

- Quel parfum voulez-vous goûter ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Dans ce cas, autant commencer par un parfum de base.

Il se tourne vers le marchand.

- Une portion de vanille.

- Tout de suite.

Avant d'avoir bien compris la situation la jeune femme se trouve avec un cornet en gaufrette dans la main. elle l'observe avec méfiance avant d'y porter la langue avec prudence. Après ce premier essai elle décide que cela lui plaisait et très vite les Trowa, Quatre et Heero la voient dévorer sa glace avec la même gourmandise que les petits et que Duo.

La dégustation terminée il est évident qu'un débarbouillage en règle des enfants s'impose. Même Grey s'était fait une jolie moustache de crème au prâliné et Red en avait jusqu'au front. Heero mene le petit groupe jusqu'au robinet le plus proche et s'applique à débarbouiller chaque petit museau qui passe à sa portée. Lorsque tous les petits sont à nouveau propres Emma se tourne vers les adultes.

- Il est tard, je dois les ramener chez eux.

Duo soupire avec tristesse et son fils s'agrippe à lui.

- Je veux rester avec papa !

- Vous pourriez peut être les laisser passer la nuit chez nous. Suggère Quatre.

Emma secoue la tête avec nervosité.

- Non... ce n'était pas prévu...

- Vous pourriez peut être en faire la demande...

Elle hésite un instant puis contemple Duo et Red.

- D'accord. White, tu viens avec moi.

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas pressé et disparaît derrière un bouquet d'arbres, le petit garçon court après elle et disparaît à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient seul.

- Maman va venir vous parler.

- Et Emma ? Demande Duo.

- Maman lui a dit de rentrer chez elle.

Bien que surpris les anciens pilotes ne font pas de commentaires.

Ils seraient plus surpris encore s'ils pouvaient voir Emma en cet instant. Sitôt White hors de vue elle s'est dirigée vers le parking, a ouvert le coffre de sa voiture et en a tiré un sac de toile bleue. Elle a pris ensuite la direction des toillettes et s'est enfermée dans l'un des boxes. Lorsqu'elle en ressort son aspect à totalement changé. Terminée la robe informe et les cheveux ternes, finis les yeux marrons toujours baissés. Une jeune femme en pantalon noir et chemise grise dont les cheveux blancs sont coiffés en un carré court et dont les yeux gris brillent d'intelligence se dirige vers le lieu où se trouve le petit groupe.

- Maman ! S'écrie White en, la voyant approcher.

Tous se tournent vers elle et les regards des adultes s'assombrissent. Il leur a fallu un seul regard pour comprendre qu'elle est une première génération.

- Sixte prime. Murmure Heero.

- Mon nom est Eve. Eve Young. Sixte prime n'existe plus. Affirme la jeune femme.

- Mais c'était vous n'est ce pas ? Demande Quatre.

- Oui. C'était moi. C'est le nom que je portais durant la guerre. Mais je ne veux pas en parler devant mes fils. Il y aura des jours plus propices. Pour l'instant, c'est de.. nos enfants qu'il s'agit. J'accepte de vous les confier pour une semaine, pas un jour de plus. Le dernier jour, vous les reconduirez ici, Emma sera là pour les ramener à la maison.

- Pourquoi ne pas venir en personne ? Questionne encore Quatre.

- J'ai mes raisons. Répond Eve.

Elle fait demi tour et repart comme elle est venue. Le petit groupe la suit du regard. Heero et ses amis sont conscients qu'il leur reste beaucoup à découvrir à son sujet et cela les ennuie un peu.

- Autant rentrer. Déclare Trowa.

Ils se quittent après quelques embrassades. Pour la première fois de leur vie les petits vont vivre quelque temps séparés, mais cela ne semble pas les troubler le moins du monde. Trop heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de leurs pères et oncles, ils les suivent sans rechigner.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que Blue et Red dorment déjà dans leur chambre Duo rejoind Heero dans le jardin de leur maison et lui entoure la taille de ses bras. Il le sent se laisser aller contre lui avec confiance et en est heureux, mais il y a un détail qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis des heures.

- Dis Hee-chan...

- Oui ?

- Si Blue est le fils d'une première génération et que toi tu as reçu du sang d'un autre première génération, alors, il est plus que les autres issus de cette génération.

- On peut dire ça en effet.

Duo fronce les sourcils.

- Crois tu que cela le rendra... différent ?

Heero soupire, il s'est lui aussi posé la question mais il n'a pas trouvé de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas Duo. L'avenir nous le dira.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12) Un mariage et une mauvaise nouvelle**

_AC 199_

_La Terre_

_Bureau d'Henry Winters_

Henry Winters pose le document que vient de lui remettre un homme de confiance et lève vers lui un regard soucieux.

- Vous êtes certain que ce sont bien les gens que nous recherchions ?

L'homme en face de lui a un signe de tête affirmatif et un regard désolé.

- Ils sont les derniers sur la liste des personnes ayant adopté un enfant à l'époque qui nous concerne.

- Je vois... bien, merci de vos efforts, vous avez fait du très bon travail.

L'homme secoue la tête avec chagrin.

- J'aurais aimé vous fournir de meilleures nouvelles monsieur.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Laissez moi à présent.

- Bien monsieur.

L'homme se retire sur un dernier salut et Henry Winters parcourt à nouveau le document. Comme si de le relire pourrait en changer le contenu. Il est encore plongé dans son étude lorsque la porte se rouvre sur son épouse. Elle devine sur le champs que quelque chose ne va pas et se glisse derrière lui, lit par dessus son épaule les mots qui retiennent son attention et soupire.

- Les malheureux. Dit elle.

Henry renverse la tête en arrière et son regard plonge dans celui de Décima. Comme chaque fois qu'il la contemple il se dit qu'il a bien de la chance qu'elle ait accepté sa demande en mariage. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se décider à lui demander sa main mais beaucoup moins pour se retrouver marié avec elle. Trois mois après le mariage de Quatre ils étaient unis.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait en cet instant. L'important c'était ce document et ce qu'il leur disait. Une simple feuille de papier qui n'avait l'air de rien mais qui allait faire beaucoup de mal à certaines personnes. Une feuille qu'Henry aimerait pouvoir détruire, mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire disparaître.

- Quand vas tu leur dire ? Questionne Décima.

Henry ferme les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas... je crois que je vais attendre... Heero et Duo se marient dans quinze jours. Si je parle de ce document maintenant leur mariage sera gâché. Je ne peux pas leur faire cela.

- Tu sais qu'ils sauront que tu leur as caché ces informations pendant plus de quinze jours ?

- Oui.

- Ils vont t'en vouloir.

- Ils m'en voudront bien plus si je parle maintenant. De toute façon, ils attendent depuis des mois, quelques jours de plus ne changeront rien tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui... quelle tristesse... quel gâchis aussi...

L'entrée de Déméter coupe Décima dans son élan.

- Papa ! Maman ! Je peux aller chez Vulcain ? Il a eu un nouveau jeu... Commence la fillette.

Elle se tait en voyant les expressions de ses parents, Henry l'ayant adopté sitôt marié avec sa mère. Son entraînement de combattante, toujours présent en elle la fait réagir sans tarder.

- Que se passe t'il ?

Ni Henry ni Décima n'envisagent un seul instant de lui mentir, elle est trop intelligente pour être dupe d'un mensonge, aussi élaboré soit il.

- Vois par toi même. Répond Décima en lui tendant la feuille.

Déméter prend rapidement connaissance du texte puis repose le document sur le bureau de son père. Elle se précipite dans les bras d'Henry en pleurant.

- C'est pas juste !

Il la serre contre lui pour la réconforter.

- Je sais... je suis de ton avis...

Quatre contemple Duo du fond de son fauteuil. Le natté est en train de faire un énième essayage de son costume de marié et, à la tension des épaules du couturier, il est visible que les mouvements incessants de son client auront bientôt raison de sa patience.

Désireux d'éviter tout problème il se décide à intervenir. Il n'est pas question que celui qui l'habille depuis des années donne sa démission et encore moins que Duo se retrouve avec une veste impossible à porter en raison d'un mouvement d'humeur. Il les connaît assez bien l'un et l'autre pour savoir qu'ils sont sur le point d'atteindre leurs limites. Après tout, cela fait bientôt un mois qu'il assiste à chacune de leur rencontre pour éviter les soucis. Pour ne pas parler vulgairement.

Parce que, mettre en relation Duo Maxwell qui n'est guère porté sur la haute couture et l'un des meilleurs tailleurs de la Terre, relevait de l'exploit, voire de la folie. Un véritable défi qu'il a relevé volontiers et qu'il entend mener à bien.

Premièrement parce que Duo est son ami et qu'il veut lui permettre d'avoir pour son mariage un habit unique qui lui corresponde parfaitement tout en répondant aux critères de la mode masculine. Et ça, ce n'était pas évident du tout. Mais le tailleur avait réussi à trouver le style qui convenait à la perfection.

Deuxièmement parce que le tailleur est son tailleur et qu'il ne veut surtout pas le perdre. Il a eu trop de mal à trouver celui qui le satisfaisait parfaitement pour s'en voir privé pour des broutilles ou des caprices.

Troisièmement parce qu'il a promis à Heero que tout se passerait bien et que Duo aurait son costume.

Penser à Heero le fait soupirer. Pour le japonais tout s'était déroulé sans encombre, le tailleur avait été enchanté de ce client si calme et si peu exigeant. Les essayages n'avaient posés aucun problème. Heero serait en noir, avec une chemise blanche et Duo en blanc avec une chemise noire.

Un choix symbolique d'après Duo. Quatre croit encore l'entendre lui expliquer le pourquoi d'un tel choix :

"-Tu comprends Quatre, Heero et moi, on est un peu à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Lui, il a l'air froid et dur quand on le connait pas, mais à l'intérieur c'est un ange. Moi, je fais illusion, mais mon coeur n'est pas si beau que le sien. Voila pourquoi son costume sera noir et sa chemise blanche et que les miens seront l'inverse."

Quatre n'avait rien dit mais il n'était pas d'accord sur un point.

"Tu te trompes Duo, toi aussi tu es un ange."

Il se lève de son fauteuil. Duo est peut être un ange à ses yeux, mais pas un ange patient et il lui faut intervenir avant que l'essayage tourne court.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais il est l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants. Nous devrons terminer cet essayage demain.

Ni Duo ni le tailleur ne protestent. Même s'ils ne l'avoueront ni l'un ni l'autre, ils sont soulagés de son intervention. Duo file retirer le costume et Quatre sourit au tailleur pour le remercier de sa patience.

- Pensez-vous avoir terminé bientôt ? Questionne Quatre doucement.

- D'ici trois jours si tout se passe bien. Répond le tailleur.

Quatre se retient de soupirer. D'autres essayages en perspective à supporter. Mais bon, il a promis et il met un point d'honneur à tenir ses promesses.

Il raccompagne le tailleur à l'entrée puis retourne auprès de Duo. Ce dernier est prêt et impatient de se mettre en route. Chacune des rencontres avec son fils et les autres enfants a le don de le remplir de joie.

Comme chaque fois Red lui saute au cou et Duo dépose un baiser sur chacune de ses joues avant de frotter son nez contre le sien. Le petit rit et noue ses bras autour du cou de son père. Quatre détourne le regard, il a beau être heureux pour Duo et pour les autres, il n'en souffre pas moins de l'absence de son fils. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui le tourmente beaucoup.

Il sent soudain une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et entend une voix enfantine s'adresser à lui.

- Je suis là moi oncle Quatre.

- White... Quatre se force à sourire et se penche pour soulever l'enfant.

Il est souvent surpris par la perspicacité du fils de Wufei. Il a beau n'avoir que quatre ans et demi il a déjà un esprit vif et une grande intuition. Tous les enfants de la dernière génération sont dotés d'une belle intelligence, mais lui les dépasse sans conteste, tout comme le fils d'Heero dépasse les autres en force. Quatre pose un regard critique sur le petit groupe d'enfants.

Chacun d'entre eux se distingue par une particularité qui n'appartient qu'à lui. White est le plus intelligent, Grey le plus grand, Blue le plus fort et Red le plus ouvert. Pour le reste ils ont en commun une souplesse de chat et une capacité de guérison accrue qu'ils tiennent de leur mère. Ce sont des enfants faciles à vivre la plupart du temps, même s'ils ont indéniablement une forte personnalité et ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Nous rentrons ? Demande Duo à Quatre pour le tirer de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme blond cligne des yeux. Il tient toujours White entre ses bras mais ce dernier ne proteste pas, se contentant de le fixer avec ses yeux gris si semblables à ceux de sa mère.

- Oui, nous rentrons.

Le jour du mariage est enfin arrivé. A son grand soulagement Quatre est parvenu jusqu'au bout à empêcher le tailleur et Duo de s'entretuer et le costume a été terminé à temps.

Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie et l'officier qui a accepté de venir dans le domaine des Winner sur Terre n'attend plus que les futurs mariés. Tous les invités sont déjà réunis. Toutes les générations sont présentes, de la première à la dernière et les maganacs aussi, ainsi que quelques autres personnes ayant un lien avec eux. Nul n'a été oublié, Heero y a veillé personnellement. Tous ont été invités, à l'exception de Wufei. Heero a eu beau essayer de faire fléchir Duo à ce sujet, rien à faire. Dès qu'il tentait de lui en parler il le voyait se fermer et devenir sombre et tendu. Il a fini par renoncer, un peu triste tout de même. Bien que de nombreuses choses les séparent désormais, ils restent des compagnons d'armes Wufei et eux, son absence le chagrine beaucoup. Il aurait aimé avoir tous ses frères d'armes auprès de lui.

Il repousse ces pensées parasites pour rejoindre Duo.

Alors que les deux futurs époux se retrouvent devant l'officier des mariages, Trowa saisit la main de Quatre et l'entraîne derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Très surpris le blond essaye de protester mais son compagnon l'en empêche en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

- S'il te plaît, attends... c'est très important pour moi... déclare Trowa d'une voix enrouée.

Intrigué Quatre fait signe qu'il est d'accord et Trowa retire sa main.

- Que se passe t'il ? Questionne Quatre.

Trowa ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble soudain fasciné par l'officier des mariages qui a commencé à prononcer son laïus. près de lui Quatre s'impatiente, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils restent derrière les arbres au lieu de se trouver avec les autres. Il réalise soudain que Trowa est en train de répéter les mots que sont en train de dire Heero et Duo.

- Trowa... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son amant lui sourit, un sourire un peu triste et timide.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais nous unir comme eux, puisque nous sommes déjà mariés à des femmes merveilleuses... mais j'aimerais beaucoup, qu'aujourd'hui, tu acceptes d'être mon époux Quatre. Même si cette union ne sera connue que de nous.

Quatre en perd pour un temps l'usage de la parole. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il regarde Trowa avec de grands yeux. Jamais au cours de la guerre il n'aurait imaginé son compagnon disant de tels mots. Puis la beauté du geste l'emplit de joie et il se précipite pour le remercier.

- Oui ! Je suis d'accord !

Le visage de Trowa s'illumine, il sort un écrin de sa poche, et l'ouvre. Sur le velours noir qui en orne l'intérieur reposent deux alliances en gundanium.

Tandis que Duo et Heero échangent leurs consentements, eux se passent au doigt le symbole de leur propre union. Ils reviennent juste à temps pour signer les registres avec les autres témoins.

S'il est des gens à qui cette absence n'a pas échappée, nul ne se permet de commentaires. Il n'est question pour personne de gâcher cette journée par des remarques.

Duo rayonne de bonheur. Il a tant attendu ce moment. Depuis le jour où Heero a laissé échapper que cela se ferait sans doute un jour il n'a cessé d'y penser. D'espérer. Il est pleinement comblé à présent.

Non pas que la situation précédente ne lui convenait pas, bien au contraire. Mariés ou non Heero est son compagnon et ce depuis des années. Il n'a jamais douté de son amour pour lui. D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment qu'Heero l'aime pour ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir disparu pendant des mois lorsqu'il s'était lancé seul à la recherche des petits. Lui même après coup s'était repproché cette attitude pour le moins égoïste. partir ainsi, sans rien dire à personne, le laisser sans nouvelle pendant si longtemps puis se manifester tout aussi soudainement.

Heero était venu sans tarder le rejoindre, n'avait pas dit un seul mot de reproche. Il aurait pu pourtant. Cela aurait été mérité, oui, bien mérité.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Heero.

Heureusement pour lui.

Il se serre tout contre Heero et ferme les yeux une seconde. Il aimerait que ce jour ne finisse jamais, qu'ils restent tous ensembles, à partager la joie de cet instant.

Mais autant souhaiter que la Terre cesse de tourner.

Très vite Heero dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'écarte de lui pour rejoindre leurs invités.

Il rouvre les yeux et le voit en pleine conversation avec First et Quinte.

Les deux hommes sont inséparables. A tel point qu'il lui arrive parfois de se demander s'ils n'ont pas une relation autre que fraternelle. Après tout, ils ne sont pas vraiment des frères malgré leur ressemblance, bien qu'ils aient des gènes en commun, leur ADN a été tellement trafiqué pour les rendre "supérieurs" que le lien de sang entre eux n'est qu'un vain mot.

Il se tourne vers ses propres "frères" et découvre Quatre et Trowa la main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux. Superbes dans leurs tenues de fête. Grace au tailleur de Quatre ils ont eux aussi des costumes, tout comme les petits de la dernière génération qui ont eux un peu plus de mal à le supporter.

Tellement superbes, l'un en beige sable, l'autre en gris clair, qu'on pourrait croire que ce sont eux qui viennent de se marier. Le regard de Duo accroche soudain deux bagues qu'il n'avait pas vu à leurs doigts lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Il comprend sans peine ce qui s'est produit et sourit. il n'est en rien contrarié de ce détail. Pas non plus amusé. Il est heureux. Tout simplement heureux, comme lui comme pour eux.

Son attention est détournée par l'intervention de deux des petits. Son fils et celui d'Heero semblent se poser des questions. Il s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu es toujours mon papa ? Questionne Red d'une voix soucieuse.

- Bien sur que oui ! Je suis votre papa à tous les deux maintenant, comme Heero. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord évidemment.

- On a le droit d'avoir deux papas ? Demande Blue.

- Il n'y a que quelques enfants qui en ont le droit. Répond Duo en souriant.

- Alors, on a de la chance ? Demande encore Red.

- Je ne sais pas... c'est à vous de décider.

Les deux petits se regardent longuement puis lui font face.

- Nous pensons que nous avons de la chance. Déclare Blue avec sérieux.

Duo les serre tous les deux contre lui, empli de fierté de les avoir pour fils.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir des fils tels que vous.

Heero se tourne et les voit ainsi, deux enfants dans les bras de leur père. Il sourit à cette vue. First suit la direction de son regard et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Prends bien soin de ta famille petit frère. Murmure t'il.

Heero a un signe de tête affirmatif et se dirige vers le petit groupe. Il prend la même position que Duo et plonge son regard tour à tour dans chacun des regards en face de lui.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du buffet. Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

Trois voix rieuses lui répondent.

- Oui !

Amusé il fait mine de s'indigner.

- Duo ! Je parlais aux enfants voyons.

Le concerné fait mine d'être confus et tripote sa natte, mais une lueur malicieuse brille dans son regard.

- Mais, Hee-chan... j'ai faim moi aussi... dit il d'une voix plaintive.

Heero sourit et l'embrasse, se redresse et lui tend la main pour l'aider à en faire autant.

- Dans ce cas, n'attendons plus.

Plus loin Trowa est au prise avec Grey qui, pour une fois n'est pas si calme qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire. Bougon depuis le matin le petit garçon a tout d'abord refusé de passer son costume puis a profité de l'absence de son père et de Quatre pour s'en débarasser en partie. Le temps que quelqu'un le remarque il a déjà retiré la veste le gilet et la chemise et se bat avec le pantalon dont il ne parvient pas à baisser la fermeture éclair fort heureusement coincée. Prévenu l'heureux papa a enlevé entre ses bras l'enfant récalcitrant et s'est éloigné, suivi de Quatre chargé des habits abandonnés. Une fois hors de vue il tente de le raisonner mais il est visible que cela ne sera pas chose aisée.

- Grey, voyons, tu ne dois pas te déshabiller devant tout le monde. Gronde doucement Trowa.

Le petit fait la moue.

- Mais j'aime pas ces habits...

- Je sais, mais ce n'est que pour une journée, pour faire plaisir à oncle Heero et oncle Duo. Parce que c'est un jour spécial pour eux et qu'il mérite une tenue spéciale. Intervient Quatre.

Grey se tourne vers lui.

- Et après, j'aurais plus à les porter ?

- Non.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Mais maintenant, tu dois te rhabiller.

Grey soupire et entreprend de remettre ses habits en soupirant. Trowa et Quatre lui prennent chacun une main et le reconduisent vers le reste des invités.

Pour ne pas former de groupes distincts les mariés ont opté pour un buffet et une liberté totale des invités. Bien, entendu, ils ne peuvent obliger ces derniers à se mélanger, mais ils leur font confiance pour ne pas rester en clans, chacun dans son coin. Ils vont de l'un à l'autre, la main dans la main, afin de parler avec tous et de s'assurer que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

Lorsque il devient évident que les va et viens autour du buffet se ralentissent la pièce montée est amenée et les nouveaux époux la découpent et en distribuent les parts à leurs invités, puis, alors que tous dégustent la patisserie ils s'éclipsent discrétement, main dans la main.

Quatre et Trowa prennent en charge Red et Blue comme convenu avec Heero et Duo.

Comme il se fait tard Catherine et Iria tentent de mener les petits se coucher mais ces derniers résistent et on leur accorde finalement le droit de veiller un peu plus.

Alors que les invités prennent congé Décima et Henry rejoignent Trowa et Quatre. Le visage d'Henry exprime toute l'étendue de ses regrets, s'il ne tenait qu'à lui il se tairait encore, mais Décima l'a convaincu de ne pas attendre plus.

- Nous devons parler, c'est à propos de votre fils.

Le visage de Quatre se ferme, sa main cherche celle de Trowa dont les doigts serrent les siens en une étreinte rassurante.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons entièrement vérifié la liste des parents potentiels. Il ne restait qu'un couple, mais hélas, ces gens ont disparu dans un accident de navette, leurs corps ont été retrouvés, mais pas celui de leur petit garçon. Je suis navré...

Quatre baisse la tête une seconde, il lutte pour ne pas pleurer devant eux.

- Quel prénom portait il ? Demande t'il comme un dérivatif à sa douleur.

- Lionel.

Trowa laisse aller la main qu'il tenait pour soulever son compagnon entre ses bras. Son regard vert foudroie le couple avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à grands pas, emportant celui qu'il aime.

Henry et Décima le suivent du regard, aussi désolés l'un que l'autre.

- Je n'aurais pas du... murmure Henry d'une voix blanche.

* * *

_Voila, encore un chapitre de terminé._

**Les reviews sont comme les sourires,**

**elles enrichissent la personne qui les reçoit**

**sans appauvrir celle qui les envoie.**

_Si Si ! Essayez, vous verez._


	14. Chapter 13

_Un chapitre de plus, bientôt un bond en avant dans le temps, mais d'abord quelques éclaircissements sur la situation._

_Sinon, comme de juste les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi bien entendu, mais leurs petits cammarades si._

_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13) Regain d'espoir**

Wufei lève la tête du dossier qu'il étudiait et regarde l'horloge placée sur le mur en face de lui. Ses yeux noirs se plissent puis se ferment. Le mariage a commencé, Duo et Heero devaient être en train d'échanger leurs serments et leurs alliances. Il referme le dossier d'un geste brusque et se lève, se dirige vers la porte. Il a besoin de prendre l'air et peut être même un verre de quelque chose de plus fort que de l'eau.

Il aimerait se trouver auprès de ses amis, mais il comprend que ces derniers n'aient pas voulu de lui au mariage. Et puis, ainsi, il n'a pas à affronter la présence de son fils. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à le rencontrer. Il a beau savoir que le petit n'est en rien responsable de sa naissance, il ne parvient pas à passer outre sa conception si particulière. Il ne peut oublier qu'il est né des expériences d'Oz, pour les servir et nuire aux colonies, qui plus est que sa mère est elle aussi le fruit d'une expérience de manipulation génétique donc particulière. Ces détails le révulsent. Devoir rencontrer White et l'accepter pour fils reviendrait à ses yeux à cautionner les atrocités commises par Oz. Il en est tout simplement incapable. Même si cela lui coûte ses amis. Il ne comprend pas plus leur attitude qu'eux comprennent la sienne.

Il signale son départ à qui de droit sans se justifier pour autant puis reprend la route de sa maison. Une fois chez lui il débouche une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait acheté pour une quelconque occasion et s'en verse une flute qu'il lève en un toast plein de dérision.

- A ceux qui se marient et aux autres !

C'est sans doute assez étrange de sa part de trinquer seul comme un pauvre ivrogne, mais il s'en moque. Il vide son verre lentement et le remplit à nouveau.

- A ceux qui restent seuls...

Un second toast tout aussi dérisoire, un second verre dégusté sans hâte. L'alcool est bon, il se laisse boire et c'est ce dont il a besoin en cet instant. Par pour s'ennivrer, juste pour boire et ne plus penser.

Verre après verre il vide la bouteille, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'efface presque dans un tourbillon désagréable qui le fait s'échouer sur son lit, les yeux clos, le souffle un peu court, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il s'endort tout habillé, replié sur lui même et sur son chagrin.

Lorsqu'il sort du sommeil le jour se lève à peine, une lueur rose éclaire l'horizon. Il soupire, se redresse avec peine et passe des doigts un peu tremblants dans sa chevelure en désordre. Il contemple avec contrariété son uniforme froissé et la bouteille vide abandonnée près du lit. Le verre est resté dans la cuisine ou le salon, il ne sait plus très bien, mais c'est sans importance.

Il a un peu honte de sa conduite de la veille et de son état actuel, le crâne comprimé dans un étau et l'estomac en déroute. Il retire avec difficulté ses habits malmenés et se dirige vers la salle de bains dans le plus simple appareil. Un des avantages de vivre seul est au moins de ne risquer en aucun cas de choquer quelqu'un en se déplaçant nu dans les couloirs. Prendre une douche lui fait du bien, même si cela ne suffit pas à le débarasser totalement de son malaise et de son mal être.

Il est sur le point de se préparer pour se rendre à son bureau lorsque son unité de communication sonne avec allégresse, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il a l'intention un court instant de ne pas répondre mais son sens du devoir le pousse à faire un effort. Il active l'unité et voit l'image de Trowa se dessiner sur l'écran. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts semble fatigué et tendu.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes Wufei se contente d'un salut sans chaleur et d'une question brève.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Ceux qui ont adopté le fils de Quatre sont morts, le petit n'a pas été retrouvé.

Wufei hausse un sourcil, il a envie de couper la communication mais la visible inquiètude de Trowa le retient de le faire. Même s'il s'est éloigné des autres il ne veut pas pour autant leur tourner définitivement le dos. Et puis, s'il leur propose son aide, peut être finiront ils par le comprendre et par lui pardonner.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette famille, sur les raisons de leur disparition.

Wufei a un signe de tête approbateur.

- Je vais faire mon possible pour en apprendre le plus possible.

- Merci Wufei. De mon côté, je vais prévenir Heero et Duo.

- Non ! Le coupe Wufei vivement.

Trowa le regarde avec surprise.

- Je m'en charge. Ajoute Wufei d'une voix plus basse. Comme de toute façon, ils vont mal le prendre, autant que ce soit moi qui leur en parle.

- Comme tu veux. Déclare Trowa dont l'esprit est déjà retourné vers Quatre.

Wufei le comprend et met fin à la communication.

Il ferme ensuite les yeux et laisse passer quelques minutes.

Il s'est proposé mais il sait que l'explication ne sera pas facile.

Duo ne lui pardonnera pas facilement sa décision et lui n'entend pas revenir dessus.

Même s'ils décident d'une trève, rien ne sera changé et au final, ils seront toujours au même point.

Dans une impasse.

Il ne veut pas faire de mal à White.

Quatre est sans nul doute un bien meilleur père que lui ne pourra jamais prétendre être.

Il ne se sent pas capable d'élever un enfant.

Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir l'aimer.

Pas seulement en raison de sa conception contre nature mais pour tant d'autres raisons aussi...

Le fantôme de Meiran...

Sa propre enfance...

Son éducation si stricte...

Son implication dans la guerre...

Sa vie actuelle.

Auprès de Quatre White ne manque de rien, surtout pas de présences féminines.

Il ne peut rien lui offrir de tel.

Il préfère laisser ses amis croire qu'il ne se soucie pas de l'enfant au lieu de risquer de lui faire du mal.

Sans doute est il lâche.

Mais il est ainsi.

Il rouvre les yeux et compose le numéro du jeune couple.

Il s'en veut de les déranger dans leur bonheur tout neuf, mais Quatre aura besoin d'eux.

De leur soutien.

Comme il le craignait c'est Duo qui prend la communication.

Sa seule vue fait disparaître le sourire chaleureux du natté et rend son regard plus sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour nous féliciter, nous n'en n'avons que faire.

Wufei ressent la phrase comme un coup en pleine poitrine, mais il n'a pas le temps de la digérer, il se doit de transmettre le message de Trowa.

- Quatre ne va pas bien. Lance t'il très vite afin d'empêcher Duo de couper la communication.

Le natté sursautte et le fixe longuement sans dire un mot afin de déterminer s'il dit vrai ou non. Wufei soutient son regard et il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Ce que dit le chinois est vrai.

Aussitôt inquiet il oublie pour un temps la rancune qu'il voue désormais à Wufei.

- Que lui est il arrivé ?

- Son fils a disparu, les gens qui l'avaient adopté sont morts dans un accident.

Duo échange un regard avec Heero qui s'est rapproché pour suivre la conversation. La même idée désagréable leur traverse l'esprit. Heero seul ose la dire à haute voix.

- Et si ce n'était pas un accident mais un meurtre ? Si des gens avaient voulu s'emparrer de cet enfant à cause de ses origines ?

Wufei fronce les sourcils, lui même avait envisagé cette probabilité puis l'avait rejetée. Trop peu de personnes savent qu'ils ont eu des enfants. Et même dans l'optique ou cela serait vrai, pourquoi le fils de Quatre plus tôt qu'un autre ?

La réponse lui vient presque aussitôt.

"Parce que ceux qui l'avaient adopté n'étaient en rien semblables à nous ou à Eve. Ils n'étaient pas capables de le défendre."

L'idée est effrayante.

Parce que si cela s'avère exact, que pourraient ils faire de cet enfant sinon un combattant ?

Si le petit tient autant de Quatre que d'Eve, il allie l'intelligence à la force et au courage, il deviendra peut être un aussi bon stratège que son géniteur.

- Je vais mener mon investigation sans perdre un instant.

Contre toute attente Duo lui adresse un sourire.

- Merci Wufei.

le chinois coupe vivement la communication. Il ne veut pas que l'autre se doute de la joie que lui procure ce sourire et ce petit mot tout simple.

Il mesure combien ses amis lui manquent et il sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Lui qui pleure si peu souvent.

Entendre ces mots l'a rendu heureux, mais le fait souffrir désormais.

Parce que pour lui il est trop tard.

Il ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Il a pris une décision et il doit s'y tenir.

Pleurer ne changera rien à la situation.

Mais les larmes ne lui obéissent pas.

Il est des choses que l'on ne peut maîtriser.

Il les essuie d'un revers de main et se met au travail.

Il a des informateurs à contacter.

Des questions à poser.

Des gens à menacer.

Il se démène durant des heures.

Les réponses qu'il reçoit ne lui plaisent qu'à demi.

Réprimant un soupir il contacte Trowa.

Ce dernier semble plus mal en point que lors de leur première conversation. Il a les yeux trop brillants, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer ou venait de le faire.

- J'ai des réponses.

- Passe donc nous voir, nous serons à la maison.

Wufei hésite et Trowa comprend pourquoi.

- White est chez sa mère. Tu ne risque pas de le voir.

Wufei se sent rougir de honte, même si rien dans le ton ou les mots employés n'indique un quelconque reproche de la part de son ami, il est tout de même vraiment pas fier de lui.

- Je viens de suite.

- Nous t'attendons.

Moins d'une heure plus tard il est introduit dans le salon de la maison de Quatre.

Il pensait n'y voir que Quatre et Trowa, mais quatre personnes attendent sa venue.

Il marque un temps d'arret sur le pas de la porte.

Son coeur se met à battre plus fort.

Il ne pensait pas que Duo accepterait de le revoir.

Mais le natté est devant lui, souriant comme jadis.

Wufei en a la gorge serrée.

Les revoir tous réunis devant lui le fait souffrir.

Il sait qu'il serait facile pour lui de retrouver sa place à leurs côtés, mais ce geste qui le lui permettrait, il ne peut se résoudre à le faire.

- Wufei ? Questionne Duo surpris de son attitude.

Wufei se compose un visage impassible et entre dans le salon. Il prend place dans un fauteuil et se concentre sur ce qu'il a à leur dire.

- J'ai parlé avec de nombreuses personnes, dont des employés du couple ayant adopté Lionel. De leurs propos est ressorti très clairement qu'ils ont très vite perdu tout intérêt pour leur petit garçon. Ils l'ont confié à une nurse pendant un temps et ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Lorsqu'ils sortaient ou partaient en déplacement, ce qui arrivait très souvent, ils ne le menaient jamais avec eux. La nurse a donné sa démission deux semaines avant qu'ils disparaissent et l'enfant n'a plus été vu par personne dans la propriété. Je n'ai rien appris de plus. Expose t'il.

Un silence suit ses propos. Quatre cache son visage entre ses mains, Trowa lui entoure les épaules de son bras et lui murmure des encouragements à l'oreille. Heero est le premier à prendre la parole.

- Est-il envisageable que cette femme soit partie avec lui ?

Wufei secoue la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, je lui ai parlé et j'ai fait vérifier ses dires. Elle n'a pas pris Lionel ni cherché à le revoir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il était devenu très difficile à contrôler. Il s'emportait très facilement et pouvait faire des dégâts lors de ses colères. Il n'avait que trois ans et demi mais il était grand pour son âge et plus fort que la moyenne.

- Au moins, pouvons nous espérer qu'il soit encore en vie. Murmure Duo.

- Nous allons pouvoir reprendre les recherches. Complète Heero.

Quatre redresse la tête avec effort.

- Je vous remercie tous pour votre aide...

- C'est naturel Quatre. Nous avons un regain d'espoir désormais et ce petit nous le retrouverons, tu peux nous faire confiance. Sourit Duo.

Wufei se lève et quitte discrètement la pièce. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, il entend poursuivre les recherches, mais il estime n'avoir plus rien à faire dans cette maison.

Il est sur le point d'atteindre la sortie lorsque des pas rapides se font entendre derrière lui. Il cesse de marcher et tourne la tête.

Duo le rejoint, l'air surpris.

- Pourquoi pars tu si vite ?

- Je dois rentrer. J'ai à faire.

- Je vois... bon, tant pis... mais en tout cas...

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Duo. Il se pend au cou du chinois.

- Je suis content que tu revienne à la raison, tu m'as manqué Wu...

Wufei sent son coeur se serrer. Il décroche les bras de l'américain et le repousse fermement.

- Duo, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas voir White.

La surprise puis l'incompréhension marquent le visage du châtain.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Incapable de supporter la déception peinte sur le visage de Duo Wufei fait demi tour et se retire comme on s'enfuit. L'américain ne fait rien pour le retenir.

* * *

_En relisant le chapitre précédent celui-ci je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas proposé le bonus que j'avais trouvé en faisant mes recherches pour l'histoire, à savoir une photo du costume de marié d'Heero._

_Alors je le mentionne ici, ceux qui veulent le recevoir n'ont qu'à me le dire dans une review en précisant à quelle adresse le faire parvenir et je ne manquerai pas de le faire._

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapitre assez court avant le saut dans le temps. Accrochez vos ceintures, à partir du chapitre 15 il va y avoir du mouvement dans la vie de certains pilotes._

_Par contre, je ne pourrais pas poster aussi souvent en raison d'une reprise d'activité. Je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer le plus régulièrement possible._**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14) La vie continue**

_AC 199_

_La Terre_

_Maison des Winner_

Trowa se tourne vers Catherine et Iria qui sont entrées peu après lui dans la cuisine. Iria tient entre ses bras la petite Julie qui a bientôt six mois. La vue de sa petite fille ramène un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, il rejoind son épouse et prend avec précaution le bébé.

- Trowa... Intervient Catherine. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Son frère la regarde avec attention. Elle est un peu pâle, comme si elle rdoutait quelque chose. Iria pose son bras sur ses épaules pour la soutenir.

- Que ce passe t'il ? Demande Trowa.

- Je suis enceinte. Murmure Catherine. La fécondation in vitro a réussi et l'implantation aussi. Quatre sera papa dans moins de huit mois.

Trowa lui sourit, rassuré par la nouvelle. Il s'attendait à une mauvaise surprise, mais c'est une chance suplémentaire pour Quatre de surmonter l'absence de Lionel que vient de leur annoncer sa soeur.

- Félicitation !

Le visage de Catherine s'éclaire. Elle redoutait la réaction de son petit frère. même si elle n'a aucune relation sexuelle avec Quatre, elle n'en est pas moins son épouse et bientôt elle sera la mère de son enfant.

- Tu pourras en parler à Quatre ?

- Tu ne veux pas lui annoncer toi même ?

- Non. Je préfère te laisser le lui dire. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non. J'y vais sans tarder. A plus tard.

Il remet doucement Julie entre les bras de sa mère et gagne la chambre qu'il partage avec Quatre.

Son compagnon est couché sur le dos, les yeux clos, mais Trowa le connait assez pour savoir qu'il ne dort pas.

Il s'assoit près de lui et pose sa main sur son front.

- Quatre, je dois te parler. Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux et me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Quatre soupire et rouvre les yeux.

- Merci mon ange. Sourit Trowa.

- Que veux tu me dire ? Questionne Quatre.

- Que tu dois te préparer à me rejoindre dans le métier de père d'un bébé.

Les mots font sursauter Quatre qui s'assoit sans tarder et le fixe avec ébahissement.

- Comment ?

- Catherine vient de m'annoncer que la fécondation est une réussite. Dans quelques mois tu seras père à nouveau.

Peu à peu la surprise est remplacée par la joie dans le regard de Quatre, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il finit par se jeter au cou de Trowa en riant de bonheur.

- Un bébé ! Un autre bébé dans la maison !

_AC 200_

_La Terre_

_Maison des Winner_

Trowa et Quatre tournent en rond sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. Lorsque Catherine est entrée en travail Trowa s'est empressé de les prévenir et deux d'entre eux ont aussitôt quitté leur travail pour venir les rejoindre. Seul manque Wufei qui a préféré rester à son bureau pour ne pas rencontrer White qui est actuellement auprès de Quatre ainsi que Grey. Les deux autres enfants sont là eux aussi et jouent avec leurs frères dans le jardin sous la surveillance d'un des maganac.

Enfin Iria fait son apparition, un bébé entre les bras.

- Félicitation Quatre, c'est une petite fille. Elle est parfaite.

Elle dépose le bébé dans les bras de son père et ce dernier découvre avec fascination les traits de sa première fille.

- Elle est trop chou. S'extasie Duo en tournant autour de lui.

Heero le tire en arrière et noue ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'obliger à rester tranquille.

- Comment allez vous l'appeler ? Questionne t'il.

- Aria. Répond Quatre.

Il fait signe à un petit garçon qui observait la scène, caché à l'angle de la porte.

- Approche Rani, tu veux venir voir ma fille ?

Le jeune garçon, il ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans, s'avance lentement.

- Merci maître Quatre.

Il examine la petite avec attention puis rive ses yeux noirs sur Quatre qui lui sourit.

- Elle vous ressemblera. Dit il avec sérieux. Elle est comme vous étiez sur les photos.

- L'avenir nous le dira Rani.

L'enfant salue et se retire sans un mot de plus.

- Qui est-ce ? Demande Duo.

- Le fils aîné de Rashid. Répond Trowa.

_AC 200_

_La Terre_

_Bureau de Wufei Chang_

Wufei relit le message qui vient de lui parvenir, regarde les photos qui y sont jointes et soupire. Encore une pierre sur son coeur. Quatre continue à lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles de White et il ne parvient pas à se retenir d'en prendre connaissance.

Une fois de plus il est confronté à l'image de cet enfant qu'il n'a pas désiré et qu'il ne veut pas auprès de lui. Il remet les photos dans l'enveloppe et la range dans un tiroir où se trouvent déjà plusieurs autres identiques.

White est un bel enfant, il ne peut le nier. Un enfant qui lui ressemble un peu malgré ses yeux gris et non noirs. Un enfant au visage sérieux, peut être un peu trop en regard de son jeune âge.

"Suis-je responsable de cet état des choses ?"

Il se passe une main sur le front et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question.

_AC 200_

_La Terre_

_Maison de Quinte et de First_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc repose sur son lit. Il a les yeux ouverts mais son regard est perdu dans le vague. Depuis que la guerre s'est finie il a peu à peu perdu son entrain. Devoir combattre à nouveau lui avait donné un nouvel élan, mais une fois cette motivation perdue il est peu à peu redevenu l'être morne qu'il était avant que Duo et ses compagnons entrent dans sa vie.

Certes, il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé Tierce et Décima, mais cette joie ne lui suffit plus pour lui donner envie de vivre. Il ne croit pas avoir de raisons de vivre, mais il n'en a pas plus pour désirer mourir. Alors, il se contente de survivre et d'attendre une nouvelle raison de vivre. Si tant est qu'il puisse en trouver une autre. Mais il en doute fortement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, laissant le passage à la haute silhouette de Quinte. First roule sur le côté et fixe son regard gris sur lui.

Il ne pose pas de question, si Quinte a quelque chose à lui dire il n'a nullement besoin qu'on lui pose des questions.

Quinte s'assoit sur le bord du lit et fixe le mur.

- Pourquoi fais tu cela ? Demande t'il au bout d'un moment.

First se laisse à nouveau aller sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi suis-je encore en vie Quinte ? Quel intérêt présente ma vie ? Je ne sers à rien, si je venais à disparaître, à qui pourrais-je manquer ?

Un lourd silence suit ses paroles. Il finit par fermer les yeux pour cacher sa détresse.

Il avait beau savoir que Quinte ne lui répondrait pas, il n'en souffre pas moins.

Parce que, au fil des années, Quinte lui est devenu indispensable et même plus encore. Il n'a compris à quel point que lorsqu'il a eu sous les yeux l'amour de Duo pour Heero et surtout sa réciprocité. Il a commencé à se poser des questions sur ses propres sentiments et par savoir ce qu'il avait dans le coeur.

Hélas, ressentir des sentiments ne suffit pas pour être aimé en retard et comment demander à quelqu'un qui était censé être son frère s'il pouvait l'aimer ?

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de poser cette question. Il avait laissé son amour le consumer et il était parvenu au point où il ne pouvait plus en endurer d'avantage.

Il a envie de crier tant il se sent tendu et mal à l'aise.

Quinte finit par se lever et se dirige vers la porte.

- Si tu te pose la question, c'est que tu ne me connais pas autant que l'on pouvait le penser.

Il est sur le point de sortir lorsque First laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

- Quinte ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime !

Quinte se raidit et se retourne lentement. Il revient vivement vers le lit.

- First ! Calme toi...

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pleure de façon convulsive et se recroqueville sur lui même.

- Ne me frappe pas... je t'en prie...

Quinte s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

- Ne pleure pas First.

Il se penche et murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. First se blottit tout contre lui en pleurant de plus belle et s'endort en se cramponnant à lui. Quinte ferme les yeux et attend qu'il se réveille.

il a le coeur serré par le chagrin et par l'angoisse.

Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt combien First souffrait de la situation.

Il avait deviné son amour pour lui à voir les regards qu'il posait sur lui, mais il avait préféré ne rien dire et lui laisser le choix de faire le premier pas.

Il ne pensait pas que First n'oserait pas.

Qu'il préférerait se laisser aller au point de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Il s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait.

D'avoir laissé celui qu'il se devait de protéger se détruire ainsi.

"Que vais-je faire maintenant ?"

Il ne trouve pas de réponse satisfaisante.

Le mal est fait et la blessure profonde, ils devront lutter longtemps pour la faire disparaître, s'ils y parviennent.

Mais il se jure de tout faire dans ce but.


	16. Chapter 15

_ La dernière fois j'ai posté deux chapitres en même temps, et cela a visiblement perturbé la lecture de l'histoire. Je suis désolée de ce désagrément, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je posterai un chapitre après l'autre. Par contre, je ne promet pas de le faire de façon régulière mais en fonction de mon inspiration et de mes disponibilités. Ce qui veut dire que certaines semaines il y aura plusieurs textes et d'autres un seul voir aucun._

_Mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire._

_Cette fois, ça y est, enfin des réponses sur certains points restés dans l'ombre._

_Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas des plus tendres._

_Vous êtes prévenus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 15) Un spectateur indésirable**

_L3_

_AC 204_

Trowa et Grey surveillent le numéro d'un nouvel artiste qui a rejoint le cirque depuis quelques semaines. Le petit garçon a tellement insisté que Trowa et Catherine ont décidé de le mener passer quelques jours au sein du cirque pendant les vacances scolaires. Tout d'abord intimidé par le milieu si particulier le petit a très vite réussi à se faire accepter par tous les membres du petit cirque.

Soudain le regard du jeune garçon est attiré par un mouvement sur les gradins.

Un enfant de son âge est en train de se glisser entre les spectateurs, les bousculant parfois dans sa hâte de s'éloigner et cessant alors d'avancer, sans doute pour présenter des excuses. Mais cette maladresse chronique finit par sembler suspecte à Grey. Méfiant il tire sur la manche de son père pour attirer son attention.

- Père, regarde, sur la troisième travée.

- J'ai vu. Viens, nous allons aider ce jeune homme à trouver la sortie.

- Oui père. Sourit Grey.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils encadrent le petit maladroit et le conduisent vers l'entrée la plus proche. Le petit ne fait aucune difficulté pour les suivre, mais arrivé dehors il se délivre souplement de l'étreinte de Trowa et se retourne pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Il sourit avec un air des plus innocents.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide. Je ne savais plus que faire.

Trowa le contemple avec fascination.

Il est un peu plus petit que Grey, avec des cheveux bruns et ondulés qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Il a les yeux clairs d'une pureté infinie. Des yeux qu'il connait bien pour aimer s'y perdre chaque jour de sa vie.

Les yeux de Quatre, mais avec un peu de gris se mélangeant au bleu.

- Qui es tu ?

L'enfant hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

- Pour moi oui.

Le sourire se fait malicieux, les yeux plus bleus et Trowa en a un coup au coeur.

Quatre a parfois ce sourire lui aussi.

Cette expression angélique qui cache bien son jeu.

Pour lui il n'y a plus aucun doute.

- Tu es Lionel n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire disparaît aussitôt. Le visage se ferme et l'enfant fait un bond en arrière avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Trowa s'attendait à cette réaction et se lance à sa poursuite. Malgré la force et la malice du petit il ne tarde pas à le rattraper et à le saisir par le bras.

L'enfant se débat avec fureur, cherchant à donner des coups de pieds et à mordre.

- Lionel ! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Je suis un ami de ton père !

Les yeux se tournent vers lui, pleins de fureur. Il constate avec surprise que leur couleur a viré au gris acier.

- Je n'ai pas de père ! Crache Lionel.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais c'est faux. Tu as un père et il rêve de faire ta connaissance.

Les dents de Lionel claquent avec force, ses yeux lancent des éclairs de rage.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai pas besoin d'un père ! Je m'en sors très bien tout seul !

Trowa ne sait plus que faire, il se résout donc à plonger l'enfant rebelle dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il le soulève dans ses bras il surprend l'air soucieux de Grey.

- Père... murmure Grey. Etes vous certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Papa Quatre est si sensible...

Trowa soupire, il partage les doutes de son fils.

- A vrai dire, non, mais Quatre est le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision.

Ils regagnent le chapiteau afin de prévenir Catherine de ce coup du sort. Trowa fouille les poches de Lionel et comme il s'y attendait en extrait plusieurs portefeuilles et même quelques broches et colliers.

- Il est doué le bougre. Commente le magicien que Catherine fait venir afin qu'il se charge de la restitution.

Trowa secoue la tête avec accablement. Il ne peut nier cet état des faits. Lionel a appris certaines choses durant le temps de sa disparition qui ne sont guère en adéquation avec la vie qui l'attend désormais. Un mauvais pressentiment le prend. Il est certain qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines avec lui. Mais il est trop tard pour faire demi tour, ils doivent le mener auprès de Quatre.

Devoir quitter le cirque lui fait un peu de peine, il y avait trouvé un certain réconfort, non pas qu'il soit malheureux dans la maison de Quatre, ce dernier se montrait toujours aimant et si tendre envers lui mais... quelque chose avait changé lorsqu'il avait été établi que Lionel avait disparu pour la seconde fois.

Oui, Quatre avait changé, de façon imperceptible, il était devenu plus mélancolique, plus enclin à s'isoler. cela le prenait une ou deux fois par jour. Sans que rien ne le laisse présager son regard se faisait plus terne et il s'éloignait d'eux aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Trowa comprenait ce que son amour pouvait bien ressentir à penser à l'enfant perdu, mais il n'en souffrait pas moins et parfois, lorsque la douleur était trop forte il s'isolait lui même afin de pleurer sans témoin. De préférence après que les enfants se soient couchés. White, Gray et Julie étaient en effet des enfants sensibles très attentifs aux sentiments des autres, alors que leur cadette Aria sans être égoïste attachait moins d'importance à ce genre de choses. Elle était fougueuse dans ses affections comme dans ses colères, vivace et volontaire elle ne savait pas agir de façon modérée et allait toujours droit à l'essentiel, quitte à se montrer brutale. Personne pourtant ne songeait à lui en tenir rigueur, après tout, à trois ans et demi elle avait encore l'excuse de son jeune âge.

Trowa soupire et s'efforce de sortir de ses pensées, il n'était pas temps de se laisser aller à la mélancolie, il y avait tant à préparer pour rentrer.

Quelques heures plus tard ils sont tous les quatre en route pour la Terre et leur maison. Grace à une infusion Lionel dort paisiblement entre les bras de Trowa.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination Quatre n'est pas encore rentré d'une réunion de travail et ils peuvent installer l'enfant dans la chambre prévue pour lui depuis des années. Quatre a en effet souhaité que chacun de ses enfant dispose de tout le confort nécessaire, même celui qui lui faisait défaut.

Depuis des années il veille à transformer la chambre de Lionel en fonction de sa croissance. Il y dépose chaque année les cadeaux qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir. Il y passe de longues minutes chaque jour.

Lorsque Lionel sort du sommeil il découvre auprès de son lit une fillette blonde qui l'observe avec curiosité.

- Qui es tu ? demande t'il en se levant.

- Je suis Aria, j'ai presque quatre ans. C'est ma maison ici et toi, tu es mon grand frère Lionel.

- Non. Grogne Lionel.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, je ne suis pas ton grand frère.

- Si tu l'es. Papa Trowa a dit que tu l'es et papa Trowa ne ment jamais.

Lionel hausse les épaules et examine la pièce. Il se dirige finalement vers la porte et quitte la chambre. Aria le suit dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- La sortie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sortir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux m'en aller.

- Pour aller où ?

- N'importe où.

- C'est idiot. Déclare soudain Aria. C'est ici ta maison puisque tu es mon frère.

Lionel serre les poings. L'insistance de la petite commence à le lasser mais il n'est pas du genre à frapper une petite fille.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Frère. Articule t'il.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si ! Si et si !

Quatre qui vient juste de rentrer et que nul n'a informé de la découverte de Trowa est attiré par leurs éclats de voix et s'approche afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Il découvre avec stuppeur le jeune garçon brun qui se tient face à Aria.

- C'est impossible... souffle t'il.

Les deux enfants se tournent vers lui, deux regards, l'un gris l'autre bleu, trouvent le sien.

- Papa ! S'écrie Aria avec joie.

Elle court vers lui. Quatre la soulève entre ses bras mais son regard reste rivé sur le nouveau venu.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il n'ose pas croire que ses espoirs aient pu se concrétiser.

Aria fait la moue, du haut de ses trois ans passés elle trouve que les grandes personnes sont bien bêtes parfois.

- C'est mon grand frère Lionel. Dit elle.

Quatre sent son coeur manquer un battement, ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il pourrait décrire la sensation qu'il ressent à ces mots.

Son fils a été retrouvé, il est de retour.

Il pose Aria sur le sol et fait un pas vers Lionel qui recule aussitôt. Quatre surpris cesse sa progression et observe le visage figé du garçon. Les sentiments de Lionel lui parviennent soudain, et il a la douleur de percevoir son hostilité.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer devant cette constatation. Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues effraient Aria qui file prévenir le reste de la famille.

Lionel ne sait que faire, cet homme blond qui lui fait face et dont les joues sont soudain trempées de larmes lui semble familier. Une voix en lui lui crie qu'il y a un lien entre eux, qu'il peut lui faire confiance, mais il se refuse à le faire. Il aimait ceux qui se disaient ses parents et ce malgré la distance qu'ils veillaient à maintenir entre eux et lui. Il aimait aussi la femme qui lui servait de nurse. Mais tous l'avaient finalement rejeté.

Il était très jeune alors, mais il se souvient.

Il se souvient très bien.

Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas blond. Parce qu'il n'avait pas toujours les yeux bleus.

Eux l'étaient tous les deux, d'un blond clair, très beau et lui était devenu brun en grandissant.

Eux avaient les yeux d'un bleu pur et lui avait un regard étrange dont la couleur changeait en fonction de des sentiments.

Il n'était pas l'enfant qu'ils désiraient.

Il ne répondait pas à leur attente.

Il le savait.

Il le savait très bien pour les avoir entendu en parler.

Ils ne se souciaient pas du fait qu'il pouvait les entendre, croyant visiblement qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre.

Mais il avait compris.

Un jour il avait demandé à sa nourrice comment faire pour devenir blond et elle s'était mise à pleurer et à répéter que c'en était trop. Puis elle était partie et ses parents avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le garder.

Ils l'avaient mis dans une voiture avec eux et ils avaient fait un long trajet, le premier qu'il faisait avec eux, alors il avait été très sage, pour leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Puis ils étaient arrivés dans une ville inconnue et son père avait ouvert la portière avant de lui dire de descendre. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait, désireux de leur plaire. Il avait fait quelques pas sur le trottoir, un peu engourdi par la longue immobilité et il avait entendu la portière claquer et la voiture repartir.

Sans lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était retourné il n'avait pas réussi à la voir, elle avait déjà disparu.

Il s'était assis contre un porche et avait attendu qu'ils reviennent.

Personne ne semblait le voir.

Il avait eu faim et froid. La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait plus eu personne dans la rue.

Il s'était endormi contre le porche.

Une voix et le contact d'une main l'avaient tiré du sommeil.

Il avait rouvert les yeux, empli d'espoir.

Mais ce n'était pas son père ni sa mère.

Celui qui l'avait tiré du sommeil était un tout jeune homme aux habits usés et aux yeux bruns et doux, aux cheveux roux.

Alexandre.

Celui sans qui il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu.

Celui qui avait pris soin de lui durant des années avant d'être tué par un drogué en manque qui cherchait de l'argent facile.

Alexandre qui lui manquait cruellement.

La seule personne qui avait su lui témoigner un véritable amour.

Alexandre mort depuis sept mois déjà.

Finalement Lionel décide qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Peu importe le lien entre lui et cet homme.

Il n'a pas besoin de lui.

Il peut se débrouiller seul.

Et puis, il ne veut pas s'attacher encore et être blessé à nouveau.

Il se recule encore.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Je n'ai pas de père ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Quatre ne cherche pas à le retenir, le rejet lui fait trop mal, même s'il comprend la méfiance de l'enfant.

Lionel est dérouté sans doute par cet environnement inconnu et il n'a sans doute rien arrangé en cherchant à le convaincre si vite de la réalité de leur parenté, sans s'en être assuré lui même.

Un sourire passe fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de preuves pour être certain de sa paternité. L'enfant a ses yeux même si leur couleur est différente et il ressemble à Eve autant qu'à lui.

- Je suis désolé Lionel, je me suis montré bien maladroit. Je te prie de m'excuser... mais je t'ai longtemps cherché, tu comprends ? Tu veux bien me donner une chance de te prouver que je dis la vérité ?

Non, Lionel ne le veut pas, mais quelque chose le retient de le dire. Les yeux de l'homme sont si semblables aux siens, il semble vraiment gentil, autant que l'était Alexandre. La maison est jolie.

La maison...

Une maison comme celle de ses parents, il sursaute en le réalisant.

Il fait courir son regard tout autour de lui.

Pas de doute, c'est bien le même genre de maison.

Le même luxe.

Le même genre de gens ?

Lionel décide que finalement la fuite est la meilleure option.

Vivre dans la rue ne lui fait pas peur.

Il a l'habitude maintenant.

Tout plus tôt que ces mensonges et le rejet au final.

Il prend son élan et dépasse l'homme aux cheveux blonds, mais sa course vers la liberté prend très vite fin.

Il est stoppé par la haute taille d'une homme vétu d'une façon curieuse dont le visage austère se penche pour mieux l'observer.

- Désolé mon garçon, mais je ne peux te laisser partir.

Lionel capitule pour le moment, il sera toujours temps plus tard de faire une seconde tentative.

Il se laisse docilement ramener vers l'homme qui prétend être son père.

- Merci Rashid. Murmure Quatre.

Il reconduit lui même son fils dans sa chambre.

- Lionel, je comprends que tout cela te semble difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis vraiment ton père et je ne veux qu'une chose : que tu sois heureux.

Lionel le regarde sans montrer la moindre émotion puis hausse les épaules.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas rester et je vous préviens, vous allez le regretter.

- Je prends le risque mon fils.

Il soutient un instant le regard de Lionel, un regard qui est la réplique de celui d'Eve en cet instant, bien que les yeux soient les mêmes que les siens. Un regard implacable et dur comme une lame. Un regard qui le blesse tant qu'il finit par capituler et par quitter la chambre.

Lionel regarde partir l'homme blond, le coeur un peu serré. L'homme semble si triste de son comportement, mais il ne peut se permettre de baisser sa garde. Le prix à payer est trop lourd.

Il ne veut pas s'attacher, il ne veut pas souffrir encore.

- Alexandre... si seulement tu étais encore là pour me dire ce que je dois faire... murmure t'il en se couchant sur le lit.

Il ne regarde pas plus la chambre et ses trésors.

Inutile de se faire du mal.

Tout cela n'est pas pour lui.

Le bruit de la porte qui se rouvre le tire de son sommeil.

Sur le seuil se tient la petite fille blonde qui lui fait signe de le suivre.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir il lui emboîte le pas. Elle le guide à travers plusieurs couloirs et marque un temps d'arret devant une autre porte. Là elle tourne vers lui un visage sérieux.

- Papa Trowa a dit que je devais tout faire pour que tu sache que tu es mon frère. Alors, je vais te montrer mon autre frère. Mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Elle pousse la porte et entre, à nouveau Lionel la suit et découvre un berceau garni de dentelles dans lequel dort un bébé blond.

- C'est Quasar, notre petit frère. Il a deux mois. Chuchotte Aria.

Lionel sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il a la preuve qui lui manquait.

L'homme mentait.

Pourquoi voudrait il de lui puisqu'il a déjà un fils qui lui ressemble ?

Meurtri il fait demi tour et regagne en courant la chambre qu'on lui a attribué. Il en verrouille la porte puisqu'une clef lui permet de le faire et s'abat sur son lit, presse son visage dans l'épaisseur des draps. Il pleure longuement et s'endort, épuisé par ses larmes.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille sa décision est prise.

Il va rester, mais il leur fera amèrement regretter leurs mensonges.

Il ne leur fera jamais vraiment confiance.

Ils ne sont rien pour lui.

Ils ne sont que des menteurs.

Ils ne l'aiment pas.

Il ne peuvent pas l'aimer.

Il ne leur ressemble pas.

Il a encore envie de pleurer mais il parvient à le cacher.

Il ne leur fera pas la joie de contempler ses larmes.

Jamais.

* * *

_Voila, Lionel est rentré au bercail, mais que va t'il bien pouvoir inventer ? _

_Comment vont réagir ses frères et les autres g-boys ?_

_Wufei a t'il changé d'avis ?_

_D'autres enfants sont ils nés ?_

_L'auteur de cette histoire va t'elle continuer à l'écrire ?_

_Vous saurez tout cela une autre fois._


	17. Chapter 16

_Et encore un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je remercie Dyneen dont la review sur le chapitre précédent m'a donné des idées concernant Lionel._

_Attention ! Ce chapitre se termine par un lemon, vous êtes prévenus. J'espère qu'il sera bien car Sariad ne pouvant m'aider, je dois l'écrire moi même et toute seule._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 16) Les liens du sang ne font pas tout**

_QG des préventers_

_AC 204_

Wufei entend son unité de communication sonner et s'empresse de prendre la communication. Depuis qu'il a clairement fait comprendre à Duo qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision ce dernier a cessé de lui en tenir rigueur, ce qui a grandement soulagé l'asiatique bien qu'il reste méfiant et sur ses gardes. Il connaît suffisement le natté pour savoir qu'il ne renonce pas si facilement. Plusieurs années ont beau avoir passé il reste sur ses gardes, craignant que son ami n'attende le meilleur moment pour passer à l'attaque. Dans l'attente de cet instant ils conservent ce qui ressemble le plus à leur amitié de jadis et se livrent parfois à quelques joutes verbales qui font la joie de Wufei.

Comme il s'y attendait il voit se dessiner le visage souriant du natté.

Wufei lui sourit en retour.

- Nous avons retrouvé Lionel ! Déclare Duo avec jubilation. Trowa vient juste de nous prévenir.

Wufei s'efforce de sourire mais il commence à se faire du soucis. Si Quatre a retrouvé son fils ne va t'il pas lui demander de prendre soin de White ? Il ne croit pas que le blond veuille se débarasser de l'enfant, mais sait on jamais ?

- Keep quiet Wu, il ne va pas te demander de venir chercher White, il l'aime trop pour cela. Affirme Duo.

Wufei soupire et baisse la tête. Il a une fois de plus été percé à jour par son ami. Duo le connaît décidément trop bien.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tu m'excusera, j'ai beaucoup de travail...

Ce n'est qu'un prétexte et ils le savent tous deux parfaitement mais Duo fait semblant de le croire.

- Je comprends, à plus Wu.

La communication se coupe et Wufei ferme les yeux.

Il est content pour Quatre, ce dernier a tant souffert de l'absence de son enfant, malgré la naissance des enfants nés de Catherine

" Pourvu que tout aille bien pour eux désormais."

_AC 204_

_Maison des Winner_

Lionel se lève de son lit et se dirige vers l'amas de paquets cadeaux qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, il a eu le coeur un peu serré dès le premier regard qu'il a posé sur cet empilement coloré.

Il sait ce que c'est, il a déjà vu des tas de ce genre, même si celui-ci est de loin le plus gros qu'il ait jamais vu. Ceux qui avant le blond se disaient aussi ses parents en déposaient parfois dans sa chambre.

Il se revoit avec sa nurse en train de déballer ces cadeaux somptueux sans doute acquis pour pallier à l'absence de ses si demandés parents. Il revoit la femme s'extasier devant chaque objet, comme si c'était à elle qu'ils étaient offerts.

Lui avait très vite compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur. Ce n'étaient pas des cadeaux, c'étaient des excuses. De pitoyables excuses.

Et ainsi sont aussi ceux qui se trouvent devant lui.

Il serre les poings, ses yeux gris se posent soudain sur un objet long et lisse appuyé contre un mur à côté d'un étrange gant et de quelques balles. Un objet qui amène un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne sait pas du tout ce que c'est, mais c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin en cet instant. Il referme ses doigts dessus et le soulève, l'agite un instant pour juger de son poids et voir comment le tenir au mieux puis le lève au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le tas de ces objets qu'il déteste de tout son être. Il entend avec joie le bruit des objets qui se brisent et frappe à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tous les cadeaux soient détruits.

Le joues trempées de larmes mais soulagé de cette action il laisse tomber l'objet dont il s'est servi pour accomplir la destruction et retourne s'assoir sur son lit. Il est encore en train de contempler son oeuvre lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Quatre qui remarque aussitôt le carnage et en a un coup au coeur.

Lionel lui adresse un sourire triomphant qui lui fait plus mal encore.

- Pourquoi ? Ne peut il s'empêcher de demander.

- Je vous avais dit que vous regreteriez. Répond Lionel.

Les yeux de Quatre s'emplissent de larmes, il se rapproche de Lionel lentement, conscient de la tension du garçon. Il le prend doucement entre ses bras.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mon fils. Je comprends.

Lionel ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Bien que n'ayant jamais reçu de correction de sa vie, il sait que la violence existe pour en avoir été le témoin plus d'une fois. Il pensait que le blond allait le frapper.

Il sent les bras de Quatre entourer son corps et ce contact n'a rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. En très peu de temps il sent une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il ne se souvient pas que quelqu'un l'ait déjà tenu ainsi de la sorte en dehors d'Alexandre. Il aimerait que cela n'ait jamais de fin puis son esprit reprend le dessus sur le reste. Il se débat pour se libérer et Quatre le laisse aller avant de se reculer.

- Je suis désolé. Murmure t'il.

Lionel le regarde quitter la pièce. Quatre se retourne vers lui avant de refermer la porte.

- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir retirer les débris.

Lionel ne trouve rien à redire et Quatre disparaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard une grand femme noire entre dans la pièce avec un chariot de ménage et considère ce qu'il a fait avant de laisser fuser un long sifflement.

- Et bien, tu ne fais pas dans la demie mesure toi au moins. Dit elle.

Elle entreprend de ramasser les cadeaux détruits un à un.

Lionel ne la quitte pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment elle se met à lui parler sans même le regarder.

- Tu sais, je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu aurais pu trouver plus mal comme famille. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont parfaits, tout le monde a ses défauts, mais ils sont gentils. Ils ne te feront jamais de mal volontairement et ils ont vraiment souffert de ton absence. Monsieur Quatre a passé des heures dans cette pièce, il y allait chaque jour, une ou deux fois et je peux te jurer que j'avais le coeur serré à voir son regard. Bien entendu, tu as des excuses, considérant ce qui t'est arrivé. Mais après tout, ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas. C'est ta vie que tu construit en ce moment mon garçon, pas la mienne.

Ayant terminé de ramasser elle se retire.

Lionel se laisse aller en arrière sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Ce qu'il vient d'entendre lui donne à réfléchir.

Il a la tentation de renoncer à repousser son père et tous ceux qui forment son entourage.

Décider à prendre le temps de réfléchir il se met à se promener dans les couloirs. Il reconnaît soudain la porte de la chambre de Quasar et ressent l'envie d'y entrer. Il ouvre doucement la porte et jette un regard à l'intérieur. Personne ne se trouve dans la pièce, mais du berceau s'élèvent des gazouillis qui prouvent que le bébé est présent et éveillé.

Il s'approche et plonge son regard dans le berceau. Un regard bleu se rive au sien puis un semblant de sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du bébé et il tend ses petits bras potelés vers Lionel.

Le jeune garçon hésite puis se penche pour le prendre et le tient tout contre lui, aussi précautionneusement que possible. Il reste un moment ainsi puis se met à pleurer doucement et repose le bébé dans son berceau.

- Ne crains rien petit frère, je ne serais jamais une menace pour toi, je te le promets. Murmure Lionel.

Il se retire aussi discrètement qu'il est entré et regagne sa chambre.

A nouveau il a pris une décision, mais pour des raisons très différentes.

Quatre se réfugie dans son bureau et cache son visage entre ses mains. Il a réussi à ne rien montrer devant Lionel, mais sa douleur le submerge à présent et il ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il n'est pas surpris de sentir des mains se poser sur ses épaules au bout de quelques minutes. Il lève l'une de ses mains et pose ses doigts sur ceux de son compagnon.

- Merci Trowa...

- Tout ira bien Quatre, nous réussirons à l'apprivoiser, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_AC 204_

_Maison de Duo et Heero_

Lionel fixe les quatre jeunes garçons qui lui font face sans montrer la moindre émotion et eux font de même. Ils l'étudient sans complaisance. Comme eux il tient autant d'Eve que de son père mais pour le reste il n'est à leurs yeux qu'un inconnu et pas uniquement parce qu'il a grandi loin d'eux. Ils se méfient de lui en raison de son attitude réservée. Sans être fortement porté sur les contacts physiques ils sont très proches les uns des autres. Pour eux le fait d'être frères compte beaucoup. Depuis leur plus jeune âge ils savent qu'il existe et attendaient son retour avec espoir, autant que le reste de leur famille.

Que son retour ne résolve rien les a quelque peu désorientés. Qu'il se montre froid et distant les a également surpris et fait douter de lui. Ils veulent bien admettre que le même sang coule dans ses veines et les leurs, mais le lien qu'ils ont tissé n'existe pas pour lui.

Ils ne sont rien pour lui et eux commencent à douter d'avoir envie de le faire entrer dans leur cercle fraternel.

White et Grey qui considèrent Quatre comme un père s'avancent finalement, la main tendue, mais Lionel se contente de les regarder sans tendre la sienne en réponse.

- Petit frère, tente de le raisonner Red qui à l'instar de son père est le plus ouvert de la fratrie, nous ne voulons que t'accueillir parmi nous. Tu n'as pas à te méfier de la sorte.

Lionel se tourne vers lui, le visage fermé.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit frère. Laisse t'il tomber.

Les yeux de Red s'écarquillent de surprise devant cette réponse qui confirme leur première impression. Le frère qu'ils ont perdu ne reviendra sans doute jamais.

Duo et Heero qui surveillent la rencontre échangent un regard et Heero s'avance vers les petits qu'il connaît bien.

- Venez avec moi, nous allons faire un tour et discuter un peu.

Les enfants le suivent sans protester, Red que le rejet a blessé s'accroche à sa main comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Duo fait signe à Lionel de venir s'assoir près de lui mais l'enfant ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et se contente de le regarder avec la même expression fermée.

Duo se retient de soupirer, lorsque Quatre et Trowa leur ont demandé de prendre Lionel quelques jours afin qu'il fasse la connaissance de ses frères il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait mais il n'avait pas posé de question, préfèrant se faire une idée par lui même. Il est fixé maintenant et comprend pourquoi Quatre avait l'air si triste.

"S'il se conduit toujours ainsi, le pauvre Quatre ne dois pas être à la fête."

Il comprend aussi pourquoi ses amis leur ont confié le petit. Mais en toute franchise, il ne sait pas s'il est en mesure de faire quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas sa vie dans la rue qui a transformé Lionel de la sorte, mais celle qu'il menait avant, sa propre expérience ne lui sera d'aucune utilité.

- Lionel, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te conduis ainsi, mais j'aimerai comprendre, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Répond Lionel.

- Je vois... tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vécu dans la rue lorsque j'étais petit et des gens m'ont aidé. J'avais des amis qui étaient comme moi, mais la plupart sont morts de maladie.

Cette fois Lionel se trouble, il sent que les mots de l'homme sont vrais.

- Moi, je n'avais qu'Alexandre... il est mort lui aussi... un drogué l'a blessé, je n'ai rien pu faire... il saignait beaucoup et j'arrivais pas à le soigner... il m'a dit de partir... je ne voulais pas, mais il avait tellement mal que je lui ai obéi, je voulais trouver quelqu'un mais personne ne voulais m'aider et quand je suis revenu il était mort alors je suis parti. Je voulais l'enterrer, mais le temps que je trouve une voiture son corps avait disparu. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé...

Peu à peu il sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et les essuie d'un geste rageur. Duo l'attire à lui et le force à prendre place sur ses genoux.

- Tu peux pleurer tu sais, ça n'a rien de honteux. Ton ami Alexandre était gentil avec toi ?

- Oui ! Très gentil ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé lorsque papa et maman m'ont laissé dans la rue parce que je n'étais pas blond.

Duo sent son coeur se serrer en entendant ces mots.

"C'est pas vrai ! Quels salauds !"

Si le couple n'était pas déjà mort il se serait fait un plaisir de leur rendre visite et de leur faire comprendre de quel bois il se chauffe. En cet instant il les déteste comme il a rarement détesté quelqu'un. Ses yeux violets s'assombrissent.

Lionel lui regrette d'avoir tant parlé. Il craint d'en avoir trop dit et regarde Duo avec inquiétude.

- Tu as peur que cela t'arrive à nouveau ? Demande Duo.

Lionel baisse la tête sans répondre et Duo comprend qu'il a touché dans le mille.

- Je peux te jurer que jamais Quatre ne te traitera ainsi. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Les mots emplissent Lionel de douleur car il sait qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte. Il se lève et se recule, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Duo lit dans ses yeux toute l'étendue de sa détresse mais aussi son implacable détermination.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie qu'il sache...

- Alexandre était le seul à m'avoir aimé. Murmure Lionel.

- Je vois... très bien, je ne parlerais pas de lui. Du moins, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné la permission de le faire. Ce sera notre secret.

Lionel est soulagé par cette réponse. Il hésite puis revient se blottir sur ses genoux, la tête tout contre sa poitrine. Il ferme les yeux et se remet à pleurer. Il sent la main de l'homme lui caresser les cheveux comme le faisait Alexandre lorsqu'il avait du chagrin.

- C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Duo. Red est mon fils.

Lionel rouvre les yeux et se mord la lèvre supérieure.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je lui expliquerai la situation.

- Non ! Personne ne dois savoir !

Duo hésite, la demande du petit est dure à accepter. Puis il voit le regard déterminé de l'enfant et il le reconnait. Il avait eu ce genre de regards lui aussi.

- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien. Mais j'espère que tu changeras d'avis.

Lionel soupire et referme les yeux. Il repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo et s'y endort peu à peu.

Pendant ce temps Heero a mené les autres enfants dans un de leurs coins favoris et leur a fait face.

- Vous avez des questions à me poser ?

Les enfants se concertent du regard puis White prend la parole.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas de nous ?

- Il se méfie. Il ne vous connaît pas.

- On le connaît pas non plus. Fait remarquer Blue. Mais nous, on n'a pas été méchants avec lui pour autant.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas vécu dans la rue, vous n'avez pas été abandonnés par vos parents.

A nouveau les enfants se regardent puis Grey parle à son tour.

- On fera un effort.

Il est le seul à parler et Heero comprend que la partie n'est pas gagnée et que Lionel aura du mal à se faire accepter par ses frères désormais. Cela le rend un peu triste même s'il comprend que les petits soient remontés contre Lionel. Lui même à leur place réagirait sans doute de la même manière.

Le soir venu, après un repas plus que maussade et une soirée tv assez déprimante Duo et lui couchent les enfants dans la même chambre, avec l'espoir que passer la nuit dans la même pièce leur donnera l'occasion de mieux se connaître, puis ils retournent dans le salon et se blotissent l'un contre l'autre au creux de leur fauteuil préféré. Duo presse son visage contre le cou d'Heero et commence à y poser une pluie de petits baisers. Heero soupire de plaisir et incline la tête pour favoriser l'accès à sa gorge sensible que Duo caresse de la langue.

Ils savent tous deux qu'ils doivent parler de Lionel et de ses relations avec ses frères, mais ils n'ont pas le courage de le faire pour le moment. Ils veulent d'abord s'accorder un peu de temps pour eux, comme le feraient n'importe quels parents.

Les mains d'Heero entrent dans la danse et entreprennent de caresser le dos de Duo à travers le tissus de sa chemise, puis, au bout d'un moment il est frustré de ne pouvoir sentir la peau de son époux et insinue ses doigts sous la chemise pour la toucher. Il sent Duo frissonner et sourit. Ses doigts vont et viennent sur la colonne vertébrale du natté qui frissonne de plus en plus puis redresse la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Le sourire d'Heero se fait plus large encore.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. Grogne Duo.

Il sent les doigts qui le torturaient se retirer de sa chemise et se lève, fait deux pas en arrière.

- Demande le moi. Ordonne t'il.

Heero le regard et secoue la tête en signe de refus.

Duo fronce les sourcils et fait la moue.

- Demande le moi. Insiste t'il.

Les yeux d'Heero pétillent de malice.

- Non.

Duo serre les poings, fait volte face puis se retourne vers Heero et se rapproche à nouveau, se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero.

- Demande le moi... Murmure t'il.

A nouveau Heero refuse et les yeux de Duo s'assombrissent de contrariété. Il est sur le point de se redresser lorsque la main d'Heero capture sa cravate, l'obligeant à rester courbé.

- Pas si vite.

Le métis se redresse à demi et embrasse longuement celui qu'il aime. Lorsque le baiser se termine Duo réitère sa prière.

- Demande le moi.

- Pas cette fois. Cette fois c'est mon tour.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillent de surprise.

- Toi ? Mais tu ne sais pas...

- Tu parie ? Demande le moi pour voir.

Heero laisse aller la cravate et Duo se redresse l'air désorienté.

Ils jouent à ce petit jeu depuis des mois, mais jamais encore Heero n'avait pris ainsi le contrôle de la situation. Pour la première fois il change les règles du jeu.

Duo sourit et prend place dans le canapé.

- S'il te plaît, montre moi jusqu'à où tu peux aller.

Heero se lève d'un mouvement félin et se plante devant lui. Il place ses mains sur sa nuque et commence à onduler doucement, les yeux mi clos. peu à peu ses mains descendent le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules puis se posent sur le premier bouton de sa chemise. Un à un il défait tous les boutons et remet ses mains sur sa nuque, sourit de façon aguicheuse. Il tourne ensuite sur lui même jusqu'à se trouver dos à Duo. Il fait glisser lentement la chemise le long de son corps et la tient à bout de bras. Tout en l'agitant il fait à nouveau face à Duo avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol et de croiser les mains sur sa poitrine. Tout en dansant au rythme d'une musique qu'il est le seul à entendre il décoche un sourire moqueur à Duo.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien... Soupire Duo d'une voix un peu rauque.

Encouragé par ce détail Heero porte les mains à sa cravate. En temps normal il déteste presqu'autant que Duo de devoir s'encombrer de ce genre d'ustensile, mais, pour une fois, elle va lui servir. Il la dénoue lentement, la fait glisser le long de son torse et la glisse entre ses jambes, la faisant frotter contre son entrejambe. Un soupir échappe à la gorge de Duo et ce son ajouté au contact de la cravate excite Heero au plus haut point. Au bord de l'explosion mais décidé à aller jusqu'au bout il lance la cravate de manière à ce qu'elle tombe pile sur l'entrejambe de Duo, le faisant presque bondir de son siège.

Soudain pressé de mettre fin à ce petit jeu Heero s'attaque aux boutons de son pantalon qu'il défait le plus lentement possible avant de se reculer pour prendre appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Là il fait glisser délicatement les jambes du pantalon le long des ses propres jambes tout en fixant Duo droit dans les yeux pour ne pas perdre une seconde de sa réaction. Il profite du fait qu'il est pieds nus pour se débarasser de l'habit et le laisse tomber à terre. A nouveau il sourit à Duo en se cambrant en une invite muette.

Le natté a le souffle court, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Lorsque Heero se dresse face à lui seulement vétu d'un boxer noir, il se lève et s'avance pour le prendre par la main afin de le mener dans leur chambre dont il verrouille avec soin l'unique accès. Il ne veut pas risquer d'être dérangé par l'un des petits. Il pousse ensuite Heero sur le lit et se déshabille en un tour de main pendant qu'Heero retire le dernier rempart couvrant sa virilité dressée.

Duo qui est aussi excité que lui se couche à ses côtés et le fixe une seconde avant de poser ses lèvrs sur sa poitrine. Heero ferme les yeux afin de mieux ressentir le contact des lèvres de son amour. Il sent très vite la langue de Duo jouer avec son mamelon droit et ses doigts qui ne sont pas en reste malmener quelque peu le droit, puis les sensations s'inversent avant de changer lorsque la langue de Duo descend le long de son ventre, trace un cercle autour de son nombril avant de reprendre sa route toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'elle atteint son sexe palpitant d'impatience il se tend comme un arc et la main de Duo l'oblige à se plaquer sur le matelas.

- Ne bouge pas.

Heero sent la langue passer sur toute la longueur de sa hampe et n'y résiste pas, il jouit dans un murmure. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux il découvre Duo en train de s'essuyer le visage avec un air amusé.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que faire un strip tease te ferai un tel effet.

Heero se sent devenir écarlate et Duo le serre contre lui avec affection.

- Tu es adorable...

Ils échangent un long baiser puis Duo caresse la joue d'Heero et ce dernier s'empare de sa main, l'approche de sa bouche et commence à passer avec application sa langue entre les doigts effilés avant de les prendre en bouche et de les sucer les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'il cesse Duo se replace entre ses cuisses et les caresse doucement afin de l'inciter à les écarter. Heero les déplace de façon à laisser libre accès à son intimité que Duo prépare avec soin avant de l'investir sans hâte. Il bouge lentement, attentif aux sensations de son amant, puis lorsqu'il voit Heero se détendre il accélère le mouvement. Ils parviennent à la jouissance dans un bel ensemble. Duo reprend un peu son souffle puis se recouche à côté de son époux et se blottit contre lui. Heero s'essuie un peu, ramène les draps sur eux et ils plongent tous deux dans le sommeil.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17) L'escapade de Lionel**

_Maison de Duo et d'Heero_

_AC 204_

Dans la chambre des enfants rien ne bouge, la nuit est loin d'être terminée et tous dorment à poings fermés. Tous ? Non. L'un des petits a les yeux ouverts et l'oreille aux aguets. Tout autour de lui il ne perçoit que des souffles réguliers qui le rassurent. Ses frères dorment profondément.

Il se lève souplement et se glisse parmi eux avec tout un luxe de précaution, s'il a appris une chose en vivant dans la rue c'est bien à passer sans se faire remarquer dans une foulle. Traverser une chambre pleine de jeunes garçons endormis, même issus d'une femme génétiquement modifiée, ne lui pose aucun problème. Il n'a pas plus de mal à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Après un dernier regard sur le foyer confortable qu'il s'apprête à quitter il s'élance dans la nuit. Il a peur, mais ce n'est pas pour sa sécurité. Non, ce qu'il redoute, c'est d'arriver trop tard et de découvrir son refuge pillé, les affaires d'Alexandre, son seul héritage, disparues entre des mains étrangères. Cette idée le terrifie. Il a besoin de ces affaires pour être heureux, pour faire renaître les bons moments, les moments un peu magiques qu'il a passé avec le jeune homme.

Un instinct mystérieux le guide, il sait quelle direction il doit prendre pour rejoindre sa cachette. Alexandre plaisantait parfois sur ce don particulier.

_Flash back_

Le jeune homme et le petit garçon marchent dans les rues de la ville, ils ont du fuir leur quartier habituel pour échapper à une bande de voyous décidés à casser du SDF sans distinction d'âge et de sexe. Pourchassés longuement ils ont fini par se retrouver dans un quartier inconnu, à l'autre bout de la ville. Un endroit où Alexandre ne passait jamais. Là, s'estimant en sécurité Alexandre cesse de marcher et pose Lionel à terre. Il l'avait porté tout le temps de leur fuite, afin de ne pas le perdre lorsqu'il était obligé de courir.

Essouflé il entre dans un joli petit square, se laisse tomber sur un banc et fait signe à Lionel de venir s'installer près de lui. Cela fait déjà six mois qu'ils sont ensembles et Lionel a grandi, pas énormément, mais tout de même, il va sur ses cinq ans après tout.

Alexandre doit s'avouer qu'il ne pensait pas le garder au départ. Il croyait avoir à faire à un gosse de riche qui s'était perdu et que ses parents recherchaient sans doute, mais les propos du petit lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se trompait et au lieu de le confier à la police il avait préféré le garder avec lui. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le système. S'il faisait l'erreur de mener Lionel dans un poste de police, outre le fait qu'il aurait des ennuis, le petit serait sans nul doute ramené chez ses parents qui bien entendu joueraient la comédie et tromperaient leur monde avant de chercher un moyen plus radical pour se débarasser du géneur qu'était visiblement Lionel à leurs yeux.

Peu à peu il s'était attaché à cet enfant un peu étrange, si sérieux pour son jeune âge et si intelligent aussi. Bien que solitaire de nature il s'était habitué à partager sa vie, à sa présence parfois discrète et parfois envahissante.

Désormais il ne concevait plus de vivre sans lui.

Il regarde le petit dont les yeux ont viré au gris, signe d'inquiétude et passe sa main sur la chevelure en désordre.

- Ne crains rien, ils ne viendront pas par ici, c'est un quartier trop chic.

"Un quartier où nous ne serons sans doute pas longtemps tolérés." Complète t'il mentalement.

Il ne se trompe pas. Ils sont assis sur le banc depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'un agent de police s'approche d'eux, le visage fermé et leur intime durement de déguerpir.

Alexandre se retient de sourire tristement devant le mépris visible que leur voue l'homme. Il sait qu'il n'en tirerait que des coups et préfère ne pas exposer Lionel au danger. Il se lève, reprend la main de Lionel et le tire à sa suite vers la rue la plus proche. L'enfant le suit docilement mais garde ses yeux rivés sur le policier, il sait aussi bien qu'Alexandre que l'homme leur est hostile.

A nouveau ils s'aventurent au hasard et marchent quelques minutes puis Alexandre cesse sa progression et secoue la tête avec chagrin. Il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : ils sont perdus.

Lionel le regarde avec curiosité et le jeune homme aux cheveux roux se résigne à lui avouer la vérité.

- Je ne connais pas ce quartier, je ne sais donc pas comment retourner chez nous.

Chez nous. Une appelation pompeuse pour la ruine insalubre qui leur en tient lieu, mais ils n'ont rien d'autre.

Lionel semble réfléchir puis il se met à avancer, tirant Alexandre derrière lui, comme s'il savait où il allait.

Surpris et intrigué Alexandre se laisse guider par lui et, au bout d'une longue marche dans des rues inconnues, il déouvre avec surprise qu'ils ont atteint leur quartier. Il oblige Lionel à stopper et à lui faire face.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment unique ? En tout cas, merci, sans toi j'aurais mis bien plus longtemps à rentrer. Tu es un vrai petit radar.

Les derniers mots sont prononcés sur un ton d'affectueuse plaisanterie et le visage du petit s'illumine de bonheur. Il se précipite entre les bras du jeune homme qui le reçoit en riant.

_Fin flash back_

Lionel sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Plus personne ne lui donnerait ce surnom désormais.

Il poursuit sa route avec obstination, même s'il sent que le lieu qu'il veut rejoindre est loin de lui.

Il fait quelques mètres puis entend un véhicule approcher et le voit le dépasser et se garer non loin de lui. Une jeune femme et un tout jeune garçon s'y trouvent, le petit sagement installé sur son siège enfant derrière le siège de sa mère lui fait signe à travers la vitre. La femme elle attend que Lionel parvienne à sa hauteur pour lui adresser la parole.

- Dis moi, ne crois tu pas que ce n'est pas une heure pour toi ?

Le jeune garçon refuse de se laisser impressionner, il fixe la femme de son regard gris.

- Je dois me rendre quelque part et ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

La femme ne fait que rire de cette insolence.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue hein ? Bien, puisque cela est si important pour toi, que dirais tu d'un coup de main ? Léo et moi ne sommes attendus nulle part, nous pouvons donc te mener où tu veux tant aller.

Lionel plonge son regard dans celui de la femme et n'y lit aucune menace, conscient qu'il prend un risque mais que la route qu'il lui reste à parcourir est fort longue il décide de répondre favorablement.

- D'accord.

Il grimpe à côté de la femme et attache sa ceinture.

- Je dois aller dans la troisième ville de la côte, le quartier sud. Explique t'il.

- On y va mon garçon, dans quelques heures nous y serons, si tu veux dormir un peu, tu peux incliner ton siège en couchette. Répond la femme.

Bien que normalement tenu de se trouver à l'arrière il a préfèré monter devant pour tenir la femme à l'oeil durant le trajet. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il n'est encore qu'un petit garçon et, après quelques minutes, bercé par les mouvements du véhicule et le bruit régulier du moteur il plonge dans le sommeil.

La femme le regarde et sourit avec tendresse. Elle attend quelques minutes puis prend un appareil de communication dans son sac et compose un indicatif. Très vite une personne répond, une femme.

- Oui ?

- Le petit est sorti comme prévu, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de monter avec moi. Je le conduis à sa cachette. Explique la femme au volant.

- Très bien. Beau travail.

- Merci. Que dois-je faire ensuite ?

- Le ramener chez son père, le plus tôt sera le mieux, ils vont sacrément s'agiter lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il a disparu de chez leur ami, autant les empêcher de remuer trop de monde.

- OK. Je vais faire comme cela. Je ferai mon rapport final après l'avoir déposé chez lui.

- Parfait. Bonne route et embrasse Léo pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

La conductrice raccroche et range l'appareil dans le sac où il se trouvait puis accélére l'allure. Elle sait parfaitement où elle va, mais elle se fie aux indications données par Lionel pour progresser. Parvenue au quartier sud elle se gare sur le premier parking et sort avec son fils pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le jeune Léo renifle l'air avec application puis se tourne vers sa mère.

- Je sens l'odeur de la mer maman ! Est ce que nous irons la voir ?

- Pas toute de suite mon chéri. Nous devons d'abord aider ce garçon, ensuite, nous reviendrons. Tu devrais dormir toi aussi, le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps.

- S'il te plaît maman, je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Ne discute pas Léo. Va te coucher.

Le petit garçon fait la moue mais obéit tout de même et se roule en boule sur le siège arrière. Malgré ses protestations il s'endort très vite. Sa mère retourne s'assoir derrière son volant puis après une hésitation, secoue doucement l'épaule de Lionel. Le jeune garçon s'éveille en sursaut et repousse la main qui le touche avant de rougir de confusion.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes arrivés au quartier sud. Où dois-je aller maintenant ?

Lionel hésite visiblement à répondre et la femme soupire.

- Petit, je t'ai pris en charge et je ne suis pas de celles qui abandonnent un enfant de ton âge dans une ville à six heures du matin. Alors, tu vas me dire où tu veux vraiment te rendre, nous allons y aller, tu feras ce que tu as à faire et je te reconduirait chez toi. Déclare t'elle avec fermeté.

En temps normal Lionel aurait sans doute refusé tout net, mais là, la façon de parler de la femme lui fait penser à celle d'Alexandre et il se laisse convaincre.

- C'est tout droit.

La femme redémarre et ils parcourent encore une certaine distance avant que Lionel lui fasse signe de se garer.

- On peut pas continuer en voiture.

- Je suppose que tu souhaite y aller seul. Je reste ici, ne sois pas trop long, mais ne te presse pas pour autant.

- Merci.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Lionel pour rejoindre sa cachette et y entrer avec angoisse. mais il ne voit rien de changé dans la petite cabane qu'ils ont habité pendant des années. Les affaires d'Alexandre sont toujours disposées sur les étagères qu'il a construites lui même. Lionel les rassemble aussi vite qu'il le peut et se dirige vers la rue où s'est garée la femme. Le véhicule se trouve toujours au même endroit et il en éprouve un certain soulagement.

- Tu as récupéré tes trésors à ce que je vois. Sourit la femme en lui ouvrant le coffre pour qu'il les range

Il ne garde avec lui qu'un écrin qui renferme l'objet le plus précieux que possédait Alexandre. Il le tient serré tout contre sa poitrine. Pour lui c'est désormais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il indique d'une voix lasse le chemin qui mène à la maison de cet homme qui se dit son père et la femme ne manque pas de remarquer la tension qui se fait sentir dans ses propos.

- Tu as un soucis petit ?

- Cet homme...

- Celui chez qui tu veux aller ?

- Oui.

- Et bien quoi, il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais il affirme être mon père.

- Tu ne le crois pas ?

- Je ne sais plus que croire... j'ai eu des parents avant, ils m'ont abandonné, j'ai été recueilli et maintenant cet homme dit qu'il est mon père. Ce qui veut dire que, si cela est la vérité, celui qui m'a abandonné n'était pas mon père. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois confié à des gens qui ne voulaient pas vraiment de moi et encore moins comment cet homme qui dit que je suis son fils a pu les laisser me prendre si lui voulait vraiment de moi pour fils. Répond Lionel.

La femme reste quelques minutes silencieuse, plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais, ça me fait penser à une histoire que j'ai entendue voila quelques années. La personne qui m'en a parlé m'a affirmé que c'était une histoire vraie. Elle parlait des recherches d'un jeune homme pour retrouver son tout jeune fils qui avait été enlevé et vendu. Le nom de cet homme était Quatre Raberba Winner. J'ai vraiment eu de la peine pour lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ce jour là, ils étaient cinq jeunes pères qui souhaitaient plus que tout connaître leurs enfants, mais seul le sien avait été enlevé. Il avait du avoir beaucoup de peine lorsqu'il a appris qu'il serait le seul à ne pas voir ses souhaits se réaliser. Tu ne crois pas ?

Lionel préfère ne pas répondre mais il se met à réfléchir. Il se souvient des larmes de l'homme. Il compare ce qu'il sait de lui à ce que vient de lui apprendre la femme.

"Et si c'était lui cet homme dont elle a parlé... s'il était vraiment mon père ? S'il tenait vraiment à moi ?"

Il revoit Alexandre penché sur lui pour le consoler après son abandon. Alexandre qui lui disait de garder espoir, que le meilleur viendrait un jour, qu'il devait garder espoir. Alexandre qui lui aurait dit sans doute de laisser une chance à l'homme blond. De s'en offrir une à lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il retourne cette idée dans sa tête tout le long du trajet puis, lorsque la femme se gare devant la propriété il cesse d'y penser. Le véhicule est à peine immobile que le portail s'ouvre sur Quatre qui se précipite vers son fils avec dans les yeux un mélange de crainte et de soulagement.

- Lionel ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez Heero et Duo ? Lorsqu'ils m'ont prévenu que tu avais disparu, j'étais mort d'inquiétude...

La femme juge bon d'intervenir. Elle ouvrit la portière pour permettre à Lionel de descendre et sortit elle aussi. Elle se place derrière Lionel et pose les mains sur ses épaules.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour monsieur, mon nom est Salina Monfort. J'ai trouvé votre fils errant dans les rues cette nuit. Ayant un fils moi aussi, j'ai préféré le prendre en charge et le mener à bon port. Je suis vraiment navrée pour le dérangement et le soucis que vous avez du endurer. Il semblait désireux de ne pas parler trop et je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer. je ne suis pas une experte, mais il m'a semblé que lorsqu'un jeune garçon se promène dans les rues à une heure du matin c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part. Vous n'étes pas de mon avis ?

Quatre fait passer son regard du jeune garçon à la jeune femme. Il ne l'a jamais vu avant ce jour mais elle ne semble pas très dangereuse avec ses cheveux mi longs qui bouclent dans son dos, en mèches châtain foncé et ses yeux marrons, pourtant, malgré cet aspect innofensif et ce sourire posé sur ses lèvres il refuse de se laisser abuser. Il n'a pas été pilote de gundam pour sa crédulité et sa tendance à la confiance, même s'il n'est pas le plus méfiant du groupe et, bien que reconnaissant, il la surveille avec attention, cherchant le bon moment pour lui reprendre Lionel sans le mettre en danger.

La femme comprend sans peine qu'il est méfiant et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'éterniser dans les parages.

- Je suis désolée petit, mais je dois repartir, Léo et moi avons encore de la route à faire, je lui ai promis de le mener voir la mer...

Elle sort de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'elle tend à Quatre.

- Voici ma carte, mon numéro y est inscrit, si le petit veut me parler, qu'il n'hésite pas surtout.

Elle a un sourire.

- Et vous aussi bien entendu. En tout bien tout honneur évidement.

Sur ces mots quelque peu taquins elle retourne à son véhicule, ouvre le coffre, en sort les affaire récupérées par Lionel, les dépose d'autorité dans les bras de Quatre puis grimpe sur le siège conducteur, claque la portière et met le contact, en moins de cinq minutes elle disparaît à l'horizon.

Quatre ébahi lorgne le monceau d'objets dont il se retrouve chargé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lionel ? Demande t'il.

L'enfant lui adresse un regard inquiet et un peu suppliant.

- C'est tout ce que je posséde. C'étaient les affaires d'Alexandre.

* * *

_Voila, la suite au prochain chapitre, avec des révélations nouvelles, Alexandre n'était pas n'importe qui... mais chut, j'en ai déjà trop dit._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à ceux qui les ont conçus et dessinés au Japon, mais bon, comme sans eux il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, je les duplique discrétement et je les utilise. Enfin, la copie n'est peut être pas exactement à la hauteur de l'original, mais on fait avec._

_Couples : 1x2, 3x4... la routine quoi._

_Genre : Je ne suis pas certaine, c'est un peu n'importe quoi._

_Commentaire : Il fait beau aujourd'hui... Je sais, tout le monde s'en moque du temps. Sinon, non, je n'ai pas de commentaires. Désolée._

_Ah, si : Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18) Révélations choquantes**

La femme s'éloigne suffisement puis se gare sur le premier parking venu, s'assure que son fils dort encore puis refait le même numéro.

- C'est moi. Je viens de le ramener.

- Je sais. J'ai vu. Répond la personne au bout du fil.

La femme fait la moue. La rencontre avec Quatre ne lui a pas inspiré la moindre satisfaction.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que ton employeur était si méfiant. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de travers pour me tirer dessus.

Un rire salue ses propos.

- Tu exagère, il est charmant.

- Charmant ! Ce n'est pas toi qui étais en face de lui.

- Salina, je suis en face de lui tous les jours, tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs, si tu connaissais son cousin, crois moi, tu le trouverais charmant.

- Son cousin ? Tu veux dire le fameux Claude Quassim dont tu nous rabat les oreilles à chaque discussion ?

- Lui même.

Salina a un sourire moqueur.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je croirais que tu es amoureuse de ce fameux cousin So'.

La voix de l'autre personne se fait froide.

- Tu es loin de me connaître Salina. Claude Quassim est digne de respect. S'il est dur il a de bonnes raisons. D'ailleurs, je ne désespère pas de le rendre plus humain à force. J'y travaille un peu chaque jour.

- Excuse moi So'. Bon, je te laisse. J'ai encore de la route à faire. Léo veut voir la mer et moi, je dois retourner à mon poste. Rory les surveille pour le moment mais je préfère ne pas le laisser trop longtemps seul là-bas. Il est encore inexpérimenté. Si jamais ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont surveillés, ça va faire du vilain.

Un soupir salue ses derniers mots.

La communication se coupe. Salina reprend la route sans se douter que la personne à qui elle vient de parler murmure :

- Il faudra bien tout leur dire un jour.

Quatre préfère ne pas se donner en spectacle et puis, il est plus soulagé de retrouver son fils que contrarié par sa fugue. Maintenant qu'il commence à se faire une idée des raisons qui ont poussé Lionel à disparaître sans rien dire à personne, il peut comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Comprendre, mais pardonner n'est pas aussi évident.

Parce que, raisons valables ou non, Lionel a tout de même pris des risques en partant en pleine nuit et en suivant une totale inconnue. De plus, il a causé pas mal de soucis.

_Flash back_

Le matin était encore jeune, couché l'un contre l'autre Trowa et Quatre dormaient encore, après une nuit mouvementée comme ils s'en autorisaient parfois. La main droite du blond nouée à la gauche du châtain, leurs deux têtes reposant sur le même oreiller, le souffle de l'un effleurant l'autre.

Ce tableau charmant fut soudain bouleversé par la sonnerie insistante du téléphone.

Une main s'aventura à la recherche du combiné, tandis que le corps auquel elle était rattachée restait frileusement sous les draps. Ayant atteint son but elle s'en empara et porta l'objet jusqu'à une oreille plus ou moins attentive. Une voix quelque peu endormie se résigna à prononcer un mot.

- Allo ?

A l'autre bout de la ligne une autre voix, bien éveillée celle-ci se répandit en un flot pressé d'explications d'où ressortait qu'à l'heure du réveil un des enfants manquait à l'appel. Le nom de l'absent acheva de tirer le dormeur de son état de torpeur avancée.

- Comment ça Lionel a disparu ?

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper d'autres explications tandis que celui qui écoutait se plaçait en position assise. et écartait quelques mèches qui le génaient. A côté de lui un oeil vert s'entrouvit et se tourna vers lui avec curiosité avant de se plisser d'inquiètude.

- Quatre ? Murmura une voix soucieuse.

- Lionel est parti de chez Heero et Duo cette nuit. Souffla le blond.

Trowa fronça les sourcils et se redressa à son tour.

Quatre bascula la communication sur l'amplificateur et la voix tendue de Duo envahit la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Quatre, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, cette nuit... il est parti sans faire de bruit... je ne comprends pas pourquoi... bien entendu, les enfants ont été un peu froids envers lui, mais ce n'était que la première rencontre. Ils auront d'autres occasions pour s'entendre... c'est du moins ce que je croyais... Rien ne laissait prévoir cette fugue.

La voix de Duo exprimait tant de remords que Quatre se sentit obligé de le réconforter.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Duo, je le sais. Lionel est malin et il sait ce qu'il veut. Je suis persuadé qu'il a pris toutes les précautions possibles pour atteindre son but. Je ne te reproche rien.

- Heero est déjà à sa recherche, dès qu'Emma sera venue chercher les enfants, j'en ferai autant.

- Merci Duo.

_Fin flash back_

Il conduit l'enfant dans sa chambre et, après avoir mis les affaires qu'il portait entre les bras de Trowa qui les avait rejoind il prend avec fermeté l'écrin que tient Lionel. L'enfant refuse tout d'abord de lui laisser l'objet, mais capitule finalement devant son regard sévère.

- Lionel, ton comportement est inadmissible. Duo et Heero te faisaient confiance et tu es parti sans rien dire. Te rends tu compte de leur inquiétude ? Je suis vraiment déçu. Je pensais que tu étais assez grand pour ne pas faire ce genre de choses. Pour ta punition, tu vas rester enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

L'enfant soutient son regard et tente de reprendre l'étui. mais Quatre le tient hors de sa portée.

- C'est à moi ! Proteste Lionel.

- Je te le rendrai lorsque ta punition sera terminée. Maintenant, rentre dans ta chambre.

Le petit ne bouge pas et Quatre est finalement obligé de l'y pousser. Il ferme la porte et donne un tour de clef. Pour Lionel qui n'a jamais été enfermé avant ce jour, ce bruit est de trop, il fait volte face et tente de ressortir, mais il se heurte à une porte close qui achève de le paniquer.

- Non !

Il tambourine de toutes ses forces contre le bois épais, au bord des larmes.

Quatre ferme les yeux une seconde, infliger cela à son fils ne lui plaît pas, mais il veut que l'enfant comprenne qu'il a mal agi. Même si sa réclusion ne dure pas, elle doit être.

Il se dirige vers son bureau et Trowa le suit, dépose sa charge sur une table avant de se retirer. Quatre sent qu'il n'approuve pas son geste mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne se permet pas le moindre commentaire. la porte se referme sans bruit derrière lui.

Quatre s'installe derrière son bureau et dépose devant lui l'étui qui semblait si précieux à Lionel. Il le caresse du bout des doigts, malgré l'usure de l'objet, il devine que celui à qui il appartenait en prenait grand soin. Il l'ouvre avec précaution et découvre un violon de prix parfaitement entretenu. Retenant son souffle il le sort de l'étui et le retourne entre ses doigts. Une petite plaque de cuivre fixée sur le bois vernis attire son regard. Sur la surface brillante sont gravées des initiales : QRW.

Quatre laisse échapper un cri de surprise et repose le violon dans son étui, cache son visage entre ses mains quelques secondes.

- Non... ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas vrai...

Lorsqu'il laisse retomber ses mains ses yeux sont emplis de larmes.

Il se souvient des mots de Lionel.

"Les affaires d'Alexandre... par Allah... Alexandre... ce serait Alexandre qui a sauvé mon fils..."

Le souvenir d'un regard brun et doux, d'une chevelure rousse et d'un sourire lui revient.

_Flash back_

Deux enfants assis l'un près de l'autre, face à un homme qui leur montre avec patience la meilleure façon de tenir leurs instruments. Deux tous jeunes garçons, l'un blond et l'autre roux, appliqués et attentifs. Deux enfants qui se sont rencontrés pour la première fois quelques minutes plus tôt. Deux enfants qui découvrent la musique ensembles.

L'homme se penche vers le blond et rectifie la position des petites mains sur l'instrument.

- Voila, comme cela.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le second petit.

- Très bien Lionel.

_Fin flash back_

Quatre referme l'étui lentement, il ne supporte plus la vue du violon, il éveille trop de souvenirs en lui.

_Flash Back_

Les mêmes enfants, quelques années plus tard. Cette fois ils sont seuls, ils s'exercent seuls, mais il est évident que le roux est plus inspiré que son ami. S'ils sont tout aussi doué l'un que l'autre, il est visible que chez le blond c'est un plaisir et non une passion. Lorsque le blondinet baisse son archet l'autre poursuit ses exercices, acharné à atteindre la perfection.

Lorsqu'enfin il cesse de jouer le blond qui écoutait avec plaisir, les yeux mi-clos les lève vers lui.

- Alexandre, tu veux bien me jouer l'air de l'oiseau tempête ?

Le roux sourit et commence à jouer sans se faire prier. L'air demandé s'élève aussitôt, précis et beau. Mais l'instrument dont il provient n'est pas de la meilleure qualité et très vite révèle ses limites. Frustré le jeune rouquin cesse de jouer et essuie quelques larmes de frustration qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Le blond se relève et le prend entre ses bras.

- Alexandre !

- C'est rien Quatre... je voudrais tant jouer mieux... mais mon violon ne veut pas...

Quatre hésite puis hausse les épaules et tend à son ami son propre violon.

- Tiens, avec lui tu pourras.

Le roux secoue la tête en signe de refus.

- Je ne peux pas Quatre, c'est ton violon.

- Je te le donne Alexandre, il sera mieux entre tes mains, il sera plus utile. Moi, je ne joue que pour le plaisir.

Le garçon roux finit par tendre des mains un peu tremblantes vers l'instrument précieux et le reçoit comme un trésor. Il le regarde sous toutes les coutures puis place l'archet et ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment. Dès les premières notes il se sent transporté par les notes comme jamais encore cela s'est produit avec son propre violon.

Quatre observe avec fascination l'expression de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

_Fin flash back_

Quatre ferme les yeux. Ce jour là il avait offert à Alexandre le moyen de devenir un violoniste célébre. Son violon entre les mains d'Alexandre était devenu un instrument d'exception. Mais il avait aussi été la cause de leur séparation. Alexandre avait été reconnu pour son génie et de nombreuses personnes avaient souhaité l'engager.

Flash back

Quatre est sur le point de rejoindre son ami afin de s'entraîner au violon comme ils en ont l'habitude, mais il se heurte à une porte close. Inquiet il frappe longuement sans recevoir de réponse. Les mains meurtries il finit par renoncer et rentre chez lui le coeur lourd.

Son père qui le voit passer lui fait signe d'approcher.

- Que se passe t'il Quatre ?

- Alexandre n'est pas chez lui.

Son père fronce les sourcils.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ?

- Que sa famille partait pour vivre sur Terre.

Quatre ouvre de grands yeux surpris.

Bien entendu Alexandre avait souvent parlé de la Terre, il en révait, mais il avait promis de prévenir avant de partir. Qu'ils resteraient amis et qu'ils s'écriraient et se parleraient souvent par écran interposés.

Et malgré toutes ces belles promesses Alexandre était parti sans rien dire.

_Fin flash back_

Quatre s'essuie les yeux. Pendant des jours il avait été triste de cet abandon, de cette sorte de trahison dont il était la victime. Il en avait voulu à son ami d'être parti sans rien dire. Puis, au fil des ans il avait cessé d'y penser. Il avait oublié Alexandre. Il s'était persuadé que la célébrité était la cause de ce silence.

" Mais comment est-il devenu un vagabond ? Pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Des questions dont il ignore les réponses et qu'il ne pourra jamais élucider sans doute.

Son regard se pose sur le reste des affaires apportées par Lionel. Poussé par la curiosité il s'en approche et découvre un petit ordinateur de poche. Le mettre en marche ne lui pose aucun problème. Il se plonge dans l'étude des documents qu'il renferme et trouve un dossier "Journal de bord". Après une hésitation il se décide à lire. De phrase en phrase il découvre la vie de son ancien ami depuis son départ des colonies. Il apprend comment Oz et Romfeller se sont montrés fascinés par son talent et ont usé de toutes les méthodes pour le convaincre de se mettre à leur disposition. Chose que les parents d' Alexandre refusaient avec obstination et qui leur couta la vie. Une fois seul au monde Alexandre préféra disparaître et renoncer à la gloire et à la musique pour un temps. D'après le journal ce ne fut que lorsque Lionel entra dans sa vie qu'il renoua avec sa passion. Pour la transmettre à l'enfant.

Quatre referme le programme, le coeur un peu serré. Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pour le protéger et non parce qu'il s'estimait trop important. Il avait sans doute du se sentir bien seul toutes ces années, sans personne vers qui se tourner ni à qui faire confiance.

"Quelle ironie, sans le savoir, nous avions le même ennemi."

Il est triste de penser que son premier ami est mort seul, dans un coin sordide, lui qui aurait du avoir une vie de rêve et connaître la gloire, lui qui avait tant de projets et de talent. Triste de songer que s'il avait pu les retrouver avant ce jour fatal, il aurait rendu à Alexandre sa dignité et sa place dans le monde. Qu'ils auraient pu se parler, se retrouver... sans nul doute Alexandre aurait su conquérir les autres pilotes, surtout Duo, ils avaient le même caractère enjoué et ouvert, la même générosité.

Quatre sourit à travers ses larmes.

Oui, Alexandre aurait plu à Duo.

Maintenant qu'il sait qui était vraiment le protecteur de Lionel il n'est plus surpris de son geste. En cela Alexandre était vraiment comme Duo et comme l'avait été Solo pour le natté. Un être chaleureux et dépourvu d'égoïsme.

Il ne pouvait changer le passé, rendre la vie à Alexandre, mais il pouvait faire rechercher son corps et lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom, un endroit où il reposerait en paix et où Lionel pourrait aller se recueillir.

Quatre ouvre son tiroir et en sort un petit coffret de métal qu'il n'a pas ouvert depuis des années. Lorsqu'il en soulève le couvercle des photos apparaissent, celles de deux enfants souriant en direction de l'objectif, dans diverses positions, parfois avec leurs instruments.

La seule trace qu'il ait conservé de son amitié avec Alexandre, en dehors des souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il le laisse sur son bureau et va inspecter les affaires déposées par Trowa. Comme il s'y attendait, un coffret identique au sien s'y trouve et à l'intérieur les mêmes photos, mais bien plus usées que les siennes, visiblement par de nombreuses manipulations.

"Ainsi, quand je faisais mon possible pour oublier, toi tu te raccrochais à ces souvenirs..."

L'étui sous le bras gauche, les coffrets dans l'autre main il gagne la chambre du petit.

Lionel a cessé de frapper la porte, il a cherché un autre moyen de fuir mais, lorsqu'il a ouvert la fenêtre il a découvert la jeune femme noire assise non loin du mur. Celle-ci a levé vers lui un visage souriant.

- Pas cette fois mon garçon, désolée, mais tu vas devoir rester dans ta chambre.

Lionel a dédaigné de répondre et a refermé la fenêtre en rageant silencieusement.

Lorsque Quatre entre il le découvre debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisé et le regard sombre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a découvert l'étui entre les mains de l'homme Lionel s'est senti mieux. Le précieux violon d'Alexandre va peut être lui revenir finalement.

Pour le récupérer il est prêt à tout, même à demander pardon.

Puis il remarque les joues mouillées de celui qu'il ne parvient pas encore à nommer papa et en est surpris.

"Est-ce que par hasard je lui aurait fait de la peine ?"

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser trop de questions, Quatre passe près de lui et s'assoit sur le lit, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre. Lionel ne se fait pas prier, il s'assoit près de l'homme, plus pour se rapprocher du violon que de lui et lorgne sur l'étui qu'il désire tant reprendre.

Quatre fait mine de ne se rendre compte de rien et ouvre l'étui, sort le violon et dévoile la petite plaque.

- Sais tu ce que signifie cette inscription ?

Lionel avance la main pour effleurer le métal comme il l'a vu faire de nombreuses fois à Alexandre.

- Il disait que c'était les initiales de son seul ami d'enfance. Celui qui lui a offert ce violon.

- Il t'en a donc parlé... murmure Quatre.

- Oui. Souvent ! Il m'a montré des photos aussi, de quand il était petit.

Quatre ouvre son coffret, dédaignant celui d'Alexandre.

- Ces photos là ?

Lionel fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas encore.

- Ce sont les mêmes que les siennes, mais elles sont plus neuves... comment ça se fait ?

- Non Lionel, elles ne sont pas plus neuves, simplement en meilleur état. Je ne les regardais pas aussi souvent que lui.

La vérité se fait dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

- QRW ! C'était vous !

Quatre sourit tristement.

- Oui Lionel, c'était moi.

Il pose l'étui et le coffret d'Alexandre sur le lit.

- Je te les rends. prends en grand soin, en mémoire de lui. Quand à moi, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que son corps soit retrouvé et enseveli dignement.

Quelque chose se dénoue dans l'esprit de Lionel, quelque chose qui l'emprisonnait. Libéré de cette entrave il se sent bien mieux, comme soulagé d'un fardeau. Il n'hésite plus.

Quatre sent deux petits bras entourer sa taille et un jeune visage se presser contre son dos.

- Papa... je suis désolé... pardon de vous avoir fait tant de peine... Si Alexandre était là, il me gronderait...

A nouveau il ne peut se retenir de pleurer, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie.

Il vient de retrouver son fils.

Grace à son premier ami.

"Alexandre... merci."

* * *

_J'avais dit, il me semble que dans une première version, Alexandre n'était pas mort et revenait dans la vie de Lionel, puis que je l'avais faitr mourir pour de bon dans une seconde version. Maintenant, je dois avouer que je ne sais plus que faire. C'est un personnage que j'aime bien. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mérite t'il d'être sauvé ou bien doit on l'enterrer pour de bon ?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19) Un sentiment de trahison**

_Maison de Duo et d'Heero_

_AC 204_

La sonnerie de l'unité de communication tire Heero de son travail de recherche. Délaissant son ordinateur il prend l'appareil et active l'écran. le visage de Red se dessine sur le moniteur, souriant comme toujours.

- Oncle Heero ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour Red.

- Est-ce que la prochaine fois que nous viendrons on pourra aller dans un magasin pour les bébés ? Je voudrais acheter des affaires pour ma petite soeur.

La demande est pour le moins surprenante. Heero en reste perplexe.

- Ta petite soeur ?

- Oui ! Maman vient de nous apprendre qu'elle attend une petite fille pour le printemps. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois.

De plus en plus surpris Heero fronce les sourcils. Il connaît assez Eve pour savoir qu'elle ne fréquente pas d'hommes en dehors de ceux qui sont comme elles des générations et d'Henry, ce qui confère à la déclaration de Red un petit côté suréaliste.

- Tu es certain de ne pas te tromper ?

- Oui ! Elle nous a bien tout expliqué. En plus, moi, je serai son grand frère en entier, puisque c'est papa qui a aidé maman à faire notre petite soeur.

Au même instant la voix d'un de ses frères retentit derrière Red et lui fait tourner la tête, il ne voit donc pas le sursaut d'Heero. Lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran le japonais fait bonne figure à nouveau même si une tornade d'émotions le traverse.

- Je suis désolé oncle Heero, je dois couper, White a besoin de moi.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup à faire.

L'enfant coupe la communication sans se douter une seule seconde du trouble dans lequel il vient de plonger son oncle.

Heero éteint sa propre unité puis retourne s'installer derrière son ordinateur. Il ne parvient pourtant pas à se remettre à travailler tant il est bouleversé.

Il avait placé toute sa confiance en Duo.

Il avait fait de lui son époux.

Il lui avait donné tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Et Duo le trahissait en faisant un enfant à Eve sans lui en parler.

Il sent les larmes envahir ses yeux et ses lèvres trembler.

Même lorsque Duo était inconscient après l'explosion il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Cette douleur lancinante.

Même lorsqu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace pendant des mois il n'avait pas souffert.

Il comprenait alors les motivations de l'américain.

Mais là, non. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Ils étaient un couple. Et il était certain que dans un couple ce qu'avait fait Duo ne se faisait pas. Que c'était mal. Comme s'il l'avait trompé avec Eve.

Il pleure quelques minutes puis essuie son visage et se rend dans la salle de bain pour se laver afin de faire disparaître les traces de ses larmes. Il ne veut pas que Duo se doute de quelque chose.

Lorsque Duo entre dans le salon il le trouve planté au beau milieu, le visage fermé. Il passe outre cette raideur et l'entoure de ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Dure journée ? Demande t'il d'une voix joyeuse.

Heero le repousse avec force, les yeux brillants de rage.

Il est outré de voir son compagnon faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Que se passe t'il ? Questionne Duo avec surprise.

De plus en plus furieux Heero serre les poings pour se retenir de le frapper.

- Red m'a dit que tu as fait un enfant à Eve.

Il voit le regard violet s'écarquiller de surprise.

- Hein ?

- Red a appelé, il voulait qu'à sa prochaine visite nous le menions dans un magasin pour les bébés. Il veut faire un cadeau à sa future petite soeur.

Il voit Duo faire la grimace et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il n'a pas besoin de preuves suplémentaires.

Red a dit vrai.

Duo a fait un enfant à Eve.

Sans rien lui dire.

Duo lui a caché sa future paternité.

Duo l'a trahi.

Blessé de cette constataion il laisse parler sa colère et pousse sans ménagement le natté hors de la maison, lui claque la porte au nez et en referme toutes les serrures. Il s'appuie contre le battant et, ignorant les protestations et les coups qui martellent la porte, il compose un numéro sur son portable.

- Serrurerie Chambers ? J'ai besoin de vos services.

Il explique avec soin ce dont il a besoin et coupe la communication.

De l'autre côté de la porte Duo a cessé de frapper et tente de le raisonner.

- Heero... ouvre cette porte, laisse moi t'expliquer...

Mais Heero ne veut rien entendre. L'enfant est réel. Il, ou plus exactement, elle, existe et ceci étant Duo n'a pas d'excuses.

Pas la moindre.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard les employés de la serrurerie se garent devant la porte. Heero leur ouvre aussitôt, repoussant Duo sans ménagement pour les laisser entrer. Comme son compagnon insiste il tire son arme et la lui met sous le nez.

- Pars !

Les employés se figent, visiblement effrayés et les yeux de Duo deviennent immenses dans son visage soudain blême.

- Heero, non... ne fais pas ça... Supplie Duo.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Les employés échangent un regard inquiet. Les lèvres de Duo se mettent à trembler.

- Heero...

- Un...

- Je t'en prie... Insiste Duo.

- Deux...

Duo pose un dernier regard sur le visage figé de son époux puis capitule. Il se recule lentement et va s'appuyer contre un lampadaire à quelques mètres de là.

Heero se tourne vers les employés.

- Vous pouvez commencer messieurs.

Les deux hommes lorgnent sur l'arme qu'il tient entre ses doigts et approuvent en silence.

Jamais un changement de serrures ne fut fait aussi vite que ce jour là. Les employés se retirent avec un empressement touchant et Heero referme la porte sans même accorder un seul regard au jeune homme appuyé contre le lampadaire.

Duo secoue la tête et tire son propre portable de sa poche.

- Wufei ? Oui, c'est Duo. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais Heero et moi allons avoir besoin de quelques jours de liberté... Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le moment, mais je t'assure que c'est vraiment important. Non, il n'y a rien de grave, mais il nous faut absolument ce délai. C'est promis. Merci Wufei.

Il racroche et range son téléphone dans sa poche, puis va s'assoir sur les marches menant chez lui, tournant le dos à la porte, pour ne pas donner à Heero l'impression d'être surveillé.

Il sait être patient quand il le faut. Il attendra le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre et que celui qu'il aime accepte de l'entendre.

Heero rouvre les volets et lance un regard en contrebas. Duo est couché sur les marches comme un vagabond. Tandis que le japonais le regarde il s'éveille et se redresse, tourne aussitôt les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre et, le devinant derrière les carreaux, lui adresse un sourire et un petit geste de la main.

Heero ressent l'envie de lui rendre son salut et se mord les lèvres.

Il ne doit en aucun cas encourager ce traître à poursuivre sa comédie.

Depuis trois jours qu'il l'a poussé dehors l'américain ne désarme pas.

Il lui a téléphoné plusieurs fois et Heero a fini par décrocher tous les appareils après avoir prévenu ceux qui auraient pu tenter de les joindre de leur absence momentanée.

Il lui a fait livrer tout un tas de choses, pour lui faire ouvrir la porte.

Des chocolats, des fleurs, ses plats préférés...

Heero a refusé tous les présents. Renvoyés les livreurs. Refermé la porte aussi vite que possible, en évitant de regarder en direction du lampadaire.

Duo n'a pas essayé une seule fois de s'approcher. Il se contentait de l'observer de loin.

Mais Heero refuse de se laisser acheter.

De pardonner.

Il avait confiance en Duo.

Il avait confiance en leur amour.

Mais le natté a triché en concevant cet enfant sans rien lui dire.

Il ne peut plus lui faire confiance.

Il se sent sali par cette trahison.

Dehors Duo rajuste ses habits froissés et se dirige vers le lampadaire.

Trois jours qu'il dort à la dure sur les marches de leur maison.

Trois jours qu'il se contente des quelques friandises que contiennent ses poches.

Trois jours que son estomac crie famine et qu'il ne s'est pas lavé ni rasé.

Trois jours qu'il a envie de hurler de douleur.

Trois jours qu'il attend.

Trois jours qu'il retient ses larmes.

_Boys don't cry._

Alors, à plus forte raison un homme adulte non ?

Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de se laisser aller.

Il sent le regard d'Heero rivé sur lui.

Heero qui lui manque tant.

Heero qui n'a pas voulu l'entendre.

Heero qui l'a blessé par son rejet.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la maison. Mais Heero n'est pas visible de là où il se tient.

Il ferme alors les yeux.

Il se sent si fatigué.

Il n'a guère dormi depuis trois jours, à peine quelques heures.

Les marches d'une maison ne sont pas le lieu le plus confortable pour se reposer. Même quand on est habitué à vivre à la dure.

Comme pour ajouter à son inconfort la pluie commence à tomber à verse.

Il serre les dents et plaque ses bras contre son buste.

Très vite ses habits trempés et sa chevelure gorgée d'eau se collent à sa peau et il commence à grelotter, mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas partir. D'ailleurs, où pourrait il aller ? Il a dépensé tout l'argent qu'il avait pour faire des présents à Heero, il ne peut donc pas se réfugier dans un hôtel. Il ne peut pas plus changer de vêtements, toutes ses affaires étant restées dans la maison dont il a été chassé.

Il ne veut pas se réfugier chez l'un de ses amis, faire cela reviendrait à avouer qu'Heero l'a mis à la porte. Il ne veut pas leur causer de soucis.

Alors, il reste là, avec la sensation d'être revenu au temps de son enfance. Il se sent aussi seul qu'après la destruction de l'église mais beaucoup plus mal.

Parce que cette fois, il a vraiment été abandonné.

A la tombée de la nuit, glacé jusqu'aux os, il retourne se coucher sur les marches.

Il sait que nul ne viendra l'y déranger.

Le quartier est tranquille, la police n'y passe que fort rarement et ceux qui l'ont déjà vu ainsi ont accepté de fermer les yeux sur sa présence.

Il se recroqueville sur lui même.

Cette fois, il ne lève pas les yeux vers les fenêtres.

Il ne sent pas le regard d'Heero posé sur lui, alors à quoi bon ?

La pluie ne le dérange plus, le froid a occulté toutes les autres sensations.

Il s'endort peu à peu, malgré les frissons qui agitent son corps.

Comme tous les matins Heero rouvre ses volets et baisse les yeux vers les marches.

Il n'est pas surpris de découvrir Duo couché sur elles.

Depuis trois jours c'est devenu une habitude.

Mais cette fois les yeux violets ne se lèvent pas vers lui.

Le corps du natté reste immobile.

Heero fronce les sourcils.

D'ordinaire Duo s'éveille tôt. Comme lui.

Il s'écarte de la fenêtre et vaque à ses occupations de la matinée.

Vers onze heures il a un regard machinal vers les marches et sursaute.

Duo est toujours couché sur les marches. Dans la même position que la dernière fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui.

Inquiet il descend vers la porte d'entrée et déverrouille la porte, l'ouvre et jette un oeil à l'extérieur.

Duo ne bouge pas.

Alarmé il s'avance vers lui et se penche.

Duo ne bouge toujours pas, mais il tremble fortement.

Heero réalise qu'il a du mal a respirer et que son visage est blème. Lorsqu'il passe sa main sur la joue glacée il comprend qu'il ne peut pas laisser son époux ainsi. Même s'il ne lui a pas pardonné, il ne peut pas le condamner pour l'avoir trompé.

Il pourrait bien entendu faire appel aux urgences, mais il sait combien Duo déteste les hopitaux et lui n'aime guère ces lieux non plus. Et puis, il est en partie responsable de l'état du natté.

Il se résoud donc à le soulever et à le ramener dans la maison. Il le transporte dans la salle de bains, ouvre les robinets de la baignoire et pendant qu'elle se remplit il déshabille le malade. Il plonge ensuite Duo dans l'eau chaude et entreprend de le savonner. A le mettre dans un bain autant en profiter pour le laver. Il savonne avec application chaque part du corps glacé qui se réchauffe peu à peu et qui cesse de trembler. Il dénoue la natte emmêlée, la coiffe, la lave et rince avec soin le corps de son mari avant de le sortir de la baignoire. Il lui passe un peignoir, l'assoit sur un fauteuil et le coiffe à nouveau, refait la natte avec soin et le porte enfin pour le coucher. Il hésite un peu puis l'installe dans leur lit, afin de veiller sur lui.

Il reste quelques minutes planté devant le lit, à contempler le visage du malade. Il se mord les lèvres avec contrariété. Il se sent attendri par la faiblesse du natté mais il ne veut pas passer outre ce que Duo lui a fait. Même si ce dernier est malade il ne lui pardonnera pas si facilement.

" Enfin, je vais le soigner et on avisera ensuite." Se dit il finalement.

Soulagé d'avoir pris une décision, même provisoire, il se permet un geste de tendresse. Il s'assoit près de Duo et effleure la longue chevelure couleur de miel.

Cela ne fait que trois jours qu'il l'a mis à la porte, mais sa présence lui manque déjà.

Il lui arrive de s'éveiller en pleine nuit et de le chercher dans le lit qui lui semble désormais trop grand.

Il sourit.

C'est vrai que même endormi Duo prend de la place et ne se laisse pas oublier. Il est du genre remuant.

Combien de fois Heero a t'il senti le corps souple se blottir contre le sien ?

Duo est si avide de contacts.

Surtout depuis qu'il a surmonté le traumatisme du comportement de Zero.

Depuis qu'il a été rassuré sur les sentiments d'Heero.

Heero ferme les yeux.

Mais que peut bien ressentir Duo désormais ?

Qu'a t'il éprouvé durant ces trois jours ?

- Duo... que nous arrive t'il ?

Un souvenir remonte à sa mémoire.

_Flash back_

Heero revient là où il avait laissé son compagnon après l'admission de Trowa en raison de sa tentative de suicide mais celui-ci ne s'y trouve plus. Surpris il se met à le chercher et le trouve dans le parc, caché derrière un arbre.

- Duo ?

Le natté renifle bruyamment et Heero réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer.

- Duo !

- Laisse moi...

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui t'arrive.

- J'ai peur...

- Trowa n'est pas en danger de mort si c'est cela qui te fait peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela...

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas être heureux ?

Heero ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut dire. Ne sont ils pas heureux ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi Duo ?

- Si bien sur... mais... Trowa et Quatre étaient heureux eux aussi et maintenant Trowa est aux urgences pour une tentative de suicide.

Heero l'enlace et le tient bien serré.

- Nous ne sommes pas eux Duo. Aie confiance en nous.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés puis Heero embrasse encore une fois Duo et le repousse doucement.

- Il est temps de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Oui.

_Fin flash back_

La crainte atteint des sommets dans le coeur d'Heero.

" Duo..."


	21. Chapter 20

_Euh... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avant même la fin de ce chapitre des tas de gens vont me détester. J'ai même failli supprimer certains passages. mais bon, par honnêteté intellectuelle, comme dirait je ne sais plus qui, j'ai décidé de les laisser. Advienne que pourra._

_Je tiens à rappeler que si on me tue je ne pourrais pas arranger les choses._

_Sinon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, si, si..._

_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent en ce moment ce n'est pas plus mal._

_Genre : indéniablement angst, j'en ai bien peur, au moins pour ce chapitre._

_Hahn tah Yhel qui file se cacher._

* * *

**Chapitre 20) Erreur fatale **

_Maison de Duo et d'Heero_

_AC 204_

Duo rouvre les yeux avec effort puis les referme pour fuir la lumière du jour. Il se sent bien, au chaud et il y a tout contre lui un corps familier qui le réconforte. Il se presse plus encore contre lui. Il a tant envie de se rassurer sur cette présence qui lui a tant manqué, même si ce n'était que pendant quelques jours.

Il cherche à percevoir tout ce qu'il peut de l'autre. Son odeur, le bruit de son souffle paisible, le rythme régulier de son coeur. Le sourire revient sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il obtient ce qu'il désire.

Il est rentré chez lui. Il est en sécurité et Heero est auprès de lui.

Tout n'était peut être qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ces trois jours passés à attendre qu'Heero veuille bien de lui à nouveau.

Cette dispute absurde.

La façon dont Heero l'a mis dehors sans même lui laisser le droit de se défendre.

La douleur qu'il a ressenti alors. Qu'il ressent toujours.

Mais même si cela est la vérité. Même si Heero l'a mis à la porte, ce n'est pas important, du moment qu'il accepte de le reprendre.

Il a tant besoin de lui.

Besoin de lui pour exister.

Pour avoir un but.

Une raison de vivre.

Il a besoin qu'Heero l'aime.

Il a besoin qu'il ait besoin de lui.

Autant que lui a besoin de lui.

Il s'efforce de se rendormir.

Il ne veut pas s'éveiller.

Il ne veut pas affronter la réalité.

Il en a peur.

Mais il ne peut pas replonger dans le sommeil.

Il est trop tard.

Heero vient de s'éveiller.

Duo retient son souffle, mais cet effort même le trahit.

Heero se redresse et se tourne vers lui. Il ne lui faut qu'un seul regard pour être certain que son époux ne dort pas. Il se lève et s'habille puis revient vers le lit.

- Duo, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Alors, lève toi et passe des habits propres. Je veux te parler.

Il quitte la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

"Et moi j'aimerai l'éviter." Songe Duo.

Mais il fait ce que vient de lui demander Heero. Une fois vétu il rejoind Heero dans l'entrée.

Le japonais lui fait face, le visage figé, ce qui est mauvais signe. Heero semble être revenu à son attitude de la guerre. Une attitude qu'il déteste au plus haut point. Une attitude qui lui fait peur et mal.

- Est ce que tu as fait un enfant à Eve ? Demande Heero d'une voix froide.

Duo prend une profonde inspiration. Le moment de vérité est arrivé.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas important.

Heero serre les poings.

- Pas important ?

- Exactement. Cet enfant ne compte pas. Continue Duo.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus. Le poing d'Heero part comme la foudre et le frappe en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Mais il a appris à encaisser et malgré sa faiblesse il ne s'effondre pas. Il se contente de baisser la tête quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il se redresse Heero le toise avec froideur et il s'efforce de cacher toute l'étendue de sa douleur.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve finalement, mais la vérité.

Heero ne veut plus de lui.

Heero ne l'aime plus.

Comme pour appuyer ses certitudes le japonais marche vers la porte et l'ouvre.

- Va t'en.

Duo ne bouge pas tout de suite, ils se font face en silence à nouveau. L'un sombre et tendu, l'autre résigné et triste.

Duo lève enfin la main et caresse doucement la joue du métis.

- Je t'aime Heero.

Puis il passe la porte et s'éloigne sans se presser.

Il a mal, trop mal pour se défendre encore.

Il ne veut plus se battre.

Puisqu'Heero ne veut pas lui pardonner.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Heero le suit du regard tandis qu'il traverse la rue et s'assoit sur un banc.

Il est furieux que les derniers mots de Duo soient un mensonge éhonté.

Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on ne fait pas un enfant à une femme sans rien dire.

Furieux et déçu.

Il a voulu y croire encore.

Il l'a soigné, réchauffé.

Il en veut à Duo d'avoir avoué si froidement. D'avoir dit que ce n'était pas important.

Il a mal, encore plus qu'avant.

Il est sur le point de fermer la porte lorsque le bruit d'un moteur emballé lui fait tourner la tête.

Un véhicule surgit dans la rue, trop vite.

Quelques mètres avant leur maison il est obligé de faire un écart pour en éviter un autre mal garé. Le conducteur perd le contrôle et quitte la route. Malgré un freinage désespéré il ne peut stopper son véhicule à temps et percute le banc, le repoussant sur plusieurs mètres, bloquant les jambes de Duo entre la carlingue et le métal du banc.

L'américain ne pousse pas un seul cri. Il ne gémit même pas. Il sombre dans l'inconscience sans une plainte.

Heero a l'impression d'être plongé dans un mauvais rêve. Un rêve terrible. Il lui faut réunir tout son courage pour traverser la rue et s'approcher du banc.

Il ne prête aucune attention au conducteur qui est en train d'appeler les secours.

Il ne voit que Duo.

Que le visage pâle et immobile de son époux.

Que ses yeux clos, sa bouche entrouverte.

Il n'ose pas regarder plus bas.

Il a trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Il se laisse tomber à genoux près du banc, aussi près qu'il peut se tenir et il prend entre les siennes l'une des mains du natté. Cette main qui quelques minutes plus tôt lui caressait la joue si tendrement.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de pleurer.

- Duo... je t'en prie... parle moi... Implore t'il.

Mais celui qu'il appelle ne peut pas l'entendre ni lui répondre.

Il est si absorbé par Duo qu'il n'entend pas les sirènes de l'ambulance et que les secouristes sont obligés de le repousser pour s'approcher. Un policier fait reculer la voiture, libérant les jambes du natté de leur carcan de métal, dévoillant les terribles blessures causées par la collision.

Le pare-choc ouvragé a déchiré le tissus mince du pantalon, lacéré la chair et des genoux aux chevilles les jambes du blessé sont couvertes de sang et de lambeaux de tissus.

Soudain Heero ne supporte plus de voir ces mains étrangères qui s'affairent sur son époux.

Duo est son mari.

C'est à cause de lui qu'il se trouvait sur ce banc.

C'est donc à lui de le soigner.

A lui seul.

Personne d'autre n'a le droit de toucher Duo.

Il tente de repousser les intrus mais nul ne lui prête attention.

Il est repoussé une fois de plus et comme il insiste des policiers l'encerclent.

Il ne les écoute pas plus que les secouristes n'ont voulu l'entendre.

Il doit reprendre Duo à ces inconnus.

Il doit le mener à Sally.

Elle seule peut le soigner.

Elle seule est digne de confiance.

Comme on ne veut pas l'écouter il use de sa force.

Pour Duo il est prêt à tout.

_QG des Preventers_

_AC 204_

L'unité de communication du bureau de Wufei fait entendre sa sonnerie, le jeune chinois saisit le combiné en maugréant contre les importuns qui ne cessent de venir le déranger mais se tait tandis que la personne à l'autre bout du fil lui expose les raisons de l'appel. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoute son visage se fige.

- Très bien, je viens tout de suite.

_Maison des Winner_

_AC 204_

Sohaila s'avance vers le bureau de Quatre et frappe à la porte. Ce jour étant l'un des rares jours de repos que prend Claude Quassim elle se charge de prendre les communications et celle à laquelle elle vient de répondre est des plus alarmantes.

Elle frappe doucement à la porte puis entre sitôt l'invitation reçue.

Elle réprime un sourire en voyant le compagnon de son employeur posté près de la fenêtre, en train de regarder dehors comme si de rien n'était. La rougeur sur les joues de celui qui l'emploie prouve qu'ils se sont écartés en hâte l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis désolée de devoir vous déranger, mais un appel important vient de me parvenir. Votre ami Duo est à l'hopital et son époux au poste de police.

_Bureau d'Henry Winters_

_AC 204_

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ? Questionne Henry d'une voix blanche.

Il écoute attentivement la réponse puis se passe une main sur les yeux.

- Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire. Merci de m'avoir informé si vite.

Lorsqu'il repose le combiné son épouse s'approche de lui.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Duo Maxwell est à l'hopital et Heero Yuy a été emprisonné pour avoir résisté aux forces de police.

Les yeux gris de Décima expriment une stupeur sans borne.

- Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non, pas vraiment, il semblerait que Duo ait été victime d'un accident et qu'Heero ait perdu les pédales pendant qu'on le secourait. Je vais devoir calmer pas mal d'esprits, j'en ai peur. Bon, autant que je me mette en route sans tarder, plus vite j'interviendrais, moins il y aura de dégats.

- Je viens avec toi.

_Maison des Winner_

_AC 204_

Quatre et Trowa ont à peine quitté leur maison qu'une main impatiente compose un numéro.

- Oui, c'est moi. Ils viennent de partir. Ils l'ont assez mal pris. Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont devenir une menace, il faut quand même pas exagérer. Je sais, il a déjà fait preuve d'instabilité par le passé, mais il était très jeune et les circonstances étaient très différentes. On ne meurt pas d'avoir les jambes abîmées il me semble. Non, je ne cherche pas à minimiser les faits, je dis juste que depuis le temps, on pourrait commencer à leur faire confiance et leur foutre la paix. Non, je ne songe pas à quitter le mouvement, je dis juste que je crois que cette surveillance est excessive. La guerre est loin derrière et ils ne vont pas reprendre les armes pour le plaisir. Très bien, très bien, inutile de crier, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne vais pas vous faire faux bond, vous le savez parfaitement. D'accord, je vous tiens au courant.

La communication est coupée un peu brutalement, la main se retient de balancer l'appareil sur le sol.

" Mais quelles têtes de mules alors !"

_Maison de First et Quinte_

_AC 204_

Quinte tourne la tête vers l'unité de communication avec un peu de surprise. Cet appareil là sert très peu, un nombre restreint de personnes en connaissent l'indicatif.

" Pourvu que rien de grave ne soit arrivé."

Il prend la communication en retenant son souffle.

- Oui ? Ici Quinte.

- Quinte ? C'est Décima. Duo et Heero ont des ennuis, First et toi devriez venir.

- Quels genre d'ennuis ?

- Duo est blessé et Heero en prison, mais Henry fait son possible pour qu'il soit libéré.

- Nous arrivons.

Il se dirige vers les jardins où il sait pouvoir trouver son compagnon.

Depuis que First lui a avoué ses véritables sentiments ils ont réussi à repartir sur de nouvelles bases et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs a trouvé un second souffle. Pour la seconde fois il s'est relevé et a recommencé à vivre.

Quinte parcourt quelques allées avant de trouver celui qu'il cherche. First se tourne vers lui en souriant, un sourire qui se flétrit lorsqu'il découvre l'air sérieux de Quinte.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Nous devons rejoindre les autres, Heero et Duo ont des ennuis.

First fronce les sourcils.

- Quel genre d'ennuis ?

- Disons que Duo a eu un accident et se trouve à l'hopital et qu'Heero a été emprisonné.

- Tu trouves que ce ne sont que des ennuis ?!! Allons-y sans tarder, ils ont besoin de nous !!

Quinte le suit sans se faire prier, en moins d'une demie heure ils sont aux portes du poste de police où les attendent les autres premières générations et leurs enfants.

Les troisièmes générations ont bien changé, ils sont devenus de jeunes adultes et du haut de leurs dix-huit ans ils entendent prendre une part active aux activités de leurs parents. Henry Winters qui est arrivé en même temps qu'eux ne tarde pas à ressortir, suivi d'Heero dont le visage défait exprime mieux que des mots à quel point il est choqué de ce qui s'est produit.

Les premières et troisièmes générations s'empressent autour de lui, prêts à le presser de questions mais Henry s'y oppose vivement.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, les autres nous attendent à l'hopital.

Nul ne semble remarquer le léger sursaut du japonais et sa visible inquiétude. Il leur emboîte le pas mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ce qu'ils vont découvrir à l'hopital.

"Et si Duo ne se relevait pas..."

Cette idée le terrifie, il a beau savoir que le natté est fort et résistant, il n'en reste pas moins que les trois jours qu'il a vécu dans la rue à attendre qu'il le laisse entrer, à dormir sur le sol la nuit et la pluie qui a bien failli le rendre malade, n'ont pas du arranger les choses, bien au contraire.

Par sa faute Duo va devoir faire face avec un sérieux handicap.

Il est si préocuppé qu'il ne voit pas le regard soucieux qu'Henry pose sur lui.

L'homme a été surpris en entrant dans la pièce où était détenu Heero, de le trouver si pâle et désemparé. De lui voir ce regard angoissé et plein d'une sorte de culpabilité. Comme si le japonais s'estimait responsable de l'accident et de l'état de son époux.

Henry a préféré ne pas poser de question, par pudeur et délicatesse. Il comprend fort bien que la situation puisse être des plus pénibles pour le jeune homme. Il sait combien Duo et lui s'aiment, il devine que voir l'américain blessé, sans doute gravement si l'on en juge d'après sa réaction, a du fortement secouer le jeune homme, lui même réagirait sans doute de même si sa chère Décima subissait la même chose.

Mais lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'hopital certains de ceux qui s'y trouvent déjà posent un regard dur sur Heero.

Un peu en retrait une jeune femme les observe avec embarras.

Heero reconnaît l'une de ses voisines et comprend qu'elle a parlé.

Que les autres savent.

Qu'ils lui en veulent.

"Et ils ont raison, je suis coupable..."

Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'est pas capable de faire face et il a une furieuse envie de choisir la fuite.

* * *

_Les reviews piégées seront renvoyées à leurs expéditeurs._


	22. Chapter 21

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire malgré tous les malheurs que je fais endurer à ces pauvres g-boys qui ne m'appartiennent même pas._

_Vous aurez sans doute du mal à me croire, mais les choses s'arrangent dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21) Quand les repères s'effacent**

Heero se retourne, mais First lui bloque le passage et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien se passer petit frère. Je ne te ferais pas défaut.

Heero lève un regard égaré vers lui puis se refugie contre lui, en quête d'un peu de protection. First adresse un regard de défi aux autres seconde génération. Nul ne se permet de commentaire mais le regard de Wufei reste sombre.

Alors que la situation semble se figer une infirmière fait son apparition.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais Monsieur Maxwell Yuy est sortit du bloc opératoire. L'opération s'est bien passée, ses jambes ont pu être sauvées toutes les deux.

Le soulagement éclate sur tous les visages.

Heero ferme les yeux.

Il a eu si peur.

Il a toujours peur...

Mais une partie de ses craintes vient de lui être retirée.

- Pouvons nous le voir ? Questionne Henry.

L'infirmière se tourne vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, mais Monsieur Maxwell Yuy se trouve encore dans l'unité des soins intensifs et il ne vous est pas possible de vous y rendre.

- Pouvez vous nous dire dans combien de temps cela sera possible ? Continue Henry.

- Non, tout dépendra de l'évolution de son état.

- Je vois... merci pour vos réponses.

L'infirmière se retire comme elle est venue et le petit groupe prend le temps de se concerter.

- Nous ferions mieux de laisser certains d'entre nous rentrer et de nous relayer ici jusqu'à ce que la situation évolue. Fait valoir Henry que l'apathie d'Heero inquiète beaucoup.

Tous se rendent à son avis et ils se séparent. Henry a réussi à convaincre les autres de lui laisser la première garde.

First retient Heero contre lui et le japonais exténué ne proteste pas.

- Viens avec nous petit frère, nous allons prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que Duo aille mieux.

- D'accord...

Ils se retirent sans un mot de plus.

Quatre épuisé se tourne vers Trowa.

- Comment avons nous pu en arriver là ? Trowa... Heero aime Duo, j'en suis persuadé... il souffre tellement que j'en ai mal à la tête.

- Je sais Quatre. Mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire. Pas tant que Duo n'est pas parmi nous.

"Et après, ce sera à lui de décider." Songe le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Il conduit son compagnon jusqu'à leur véhicule et l'aide à s'y installer. Il prend ensuite le volant.

_Maison de First et Quinte_

_AC 204_

First referme doucement la porte de la chambre où il a couché Heero.

Quinte se trouve dans le couloir et s'avance vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Il dort, il était à bout de forces.

- C'est de toi ont j'ai envie de me soucier pour le moment First.

- Tout va bien je te remercie.

- First, ne me mens pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs baisse la tête.

- Je le considère comme mon petit frère et je ne peux rien faire pour lui...

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

Dans la chambre Heero se retourne nerveusement dans le lit.

_Le bruit du moteur, le crissement des pneus..._

_La sensation que quelque chose ne va pas._

_La tension physique qui précède un drame._

_Le corps trop lourd qui ne veut pas bouger._

_Le coeur qui s'affolle d'impuissance._

_Bouger..._

_Il faut bouger..._

_Mais ce n'est pas possible_.

_Ce n'est pas possible..._

_Tendu à avoir envie de hurler._

_Il se retourne._

_Péniblement._

_Pourquoi son corps est il si lourd ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il voit la voiture qui arrive trop vite._

_Il sait..._

_Oui, il sait ce qui va se produire._

_Il veut crier, prévenir._

_Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche._

_Impuissant._

_Affollé._

_"Duo !!"_

_Il hurle dans sa tête._

_Mais cela ne sert à rien._

_Son époux n'entend pas._

_Ne voit pas..._

_La voiture quitte la route._

_Freine désespérément._

_Vainement._

_La collision._

_Le choc..._

_En lui._

_Cette envie de pleurer..._

_Mais les larmes ne viennent pas._

_Aucun soulagement possible._

_Avancer..._

_Quand chaque pas est un suplice de lenteur..._

_Quand il a l'impression d'étouffer tant un étau serre sa poitrine._

_Et atteindre son but..._

_Poser les yeux sur un être aimé..._

_Voir son visage si blanc..._

_Son corps immobile._

_Le sang..._

_Pouvoir hurler enfin._

- Duo !!!!

Quinte et First sursautent.

Le cri les a pris par surprise, en pleine discussion.

Ils se précipitent dans la chambre.

Heero est assis dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Heero ! S'exclame First en s'approchant du lit.

- Duo ! Où est Duo ? Je dois le sauver !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupire et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne crains rien.

- Je veux le voir !

- Très bien, habille toi, nous allons retourner à l'hôpital.

Quinte fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas certain... commence t'il.

Mais First lui impose silence.

- Nous allons à l'hôpital, avec ou sans toi.

Quinte hausse les épaules.

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont devant les portes de l'établissement et se heurtent à l'intransigeance des surveillants.

- Les visites sont terminées.

- Nous sommes de la famille d'un patient.

- Vous pourriez être un roi que cela ne changerait rien. Le réglement est formel. Personne n'entre en dehors des heures de visite.

Quinte intervient, autant pour empêcher First d'insister que pour apaiser Heero qui commence à s'agiter nerveusement.

- Excusez nous pour le dérangement. Nous partons.

Cette fois c'est lui qui impose le silence et qui entraîne les deux autres. Ils sont presque arrivés dans le parking lorsqu'une voix les interpelle.

- Excusez-moi !

Ils se retournent et découvrent un jeune homme de l'âge d'Heero, qui leur sourit. Un jeune homme dont la chevelure rousse brille au soleil et dont les yeux bruns sont emplis d'une douce bonté. Il porte une blouse verte au sigle de l'hôpital.

- Qui êtes vous ? Questionne Quinte.

- Cela je peux pas vous le dire, je ne m'en souviens plus, par contre, je peux vous aider à entrer si cela vous tient tant à coeur.

Quinte se défie aussitôt.

- Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes ?

- J'ai été gravement blessé et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Comme je n'avais aucun papier, on m'a donné le nom de John Doe, mais il ne me convient pas vraiment, alors je préfère m'en passer.

- Admettons, mais pourquoi nous aider ?

- Parce qu'on m'a aidé et que j'espère toujours qu'un jour une des personnes que j'aide me permettra de retrouver mon passé.

- Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes mais vous travaillez dans cet hôpital ? Questionne Quinte toujours méfiant.

- J'ai été soigné ici, c'est ma façon de payer ma dette. Et puis, c'est un lieu très agréable, idéal pour un amnésique. On fait de nombreuses rencontres quand on travaille dans un hôpital.

- Et vous ne craignez pas qu'ils vous renvoient s'ils nous surprenent ?

- Non. Pas si je peux rendre service. Bien si vous me disiez dans quel service se trouve celui que vous voulez voir ?

- Dans l'unité des soins intensifs.

- Je vois... ce ne sera pas facile, mais c'est toujours possible, mais pas si vous venez tous les trois, vous seriez trop repérables.

First pousse Heero en avant.

- Ne menez que lui dans ce cas.

- D'accord, mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez partir afin que les surveillants ne se doutent de rien, s'ils ne voient pas votre voiture quitter le centre ils vont se poser des questions. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire en sorte de veiller sur votre ami. Revenez le chercher demain matin, les visites débutent à 8 heures.

- Très bien, nous vous faisons confiance. Répond First.

Quinte et lui se retirent et le jeune homme roux se tourne vers Heero.

- Etes vous prêt à me suivre ?

- Oui.

L'homme le conduit tout d'abord dans un vestiaire.

- Je suis désolé, mais pour plus de sécurité il serait bon que vous changiez d'habits et que vous preniez une douche. Le fait que je désire vous aider ne me donne pas le droit de mettre les patients en danger. Dit il.

Heero fait signe qu'il comprend et entreprend de se déshabiller. L'homme le regarde faire et est surpris du nombre des ses cicatrices.

- Que vous est il donc arrivé ? Questionne t'il.

- J'étais un soldat. Murmure Heero en prenant la serviette et les produits que le roux a préparé.

Il se rend dans les douches sans attendre que l'autre dise quoi que ce soit.

L'homme entend l'eau couler et entreprend de mettre les habits du japonais en sécurité.

- Un soldat... murmure t'il d'une voix sourde.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce mot résonne sinistrement dans son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero est de retour, lavé des pieds à la tête, même sa chevelure brune a eu droit à un traitement vigoureux et a été séchée avec l'un des séchoirs à main disposés près des lavabos. Elle n'en est que plus hirsutte que jamais mais le roux ne s'en soucie guère. Il lui fait passer une tenue semblable à la sienne puis le guide à travers les couloirs.

Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour parvenir à la pièce où repose Duo. Le roux se sert de son passe pour ouvrir la porte et laisse Heero rejoindre son mari.

- Je viendrai vous chercher dans quelques minutes, ne quittez cette pièce sous aucun prétexte et si un médecin vient faites en sorte qu'il ne vous trouve pas.

- Comment ?

- Il se contentera sans doute de vérifier les constantes, vous pourrez donc trouver refuge derrière les machines, il y a assez de place et d'ombre pour vous dissimuler.

- Bien compris.

Le roux se retire afin de distraire l'attention des surveillants et Heero s'avance vers le lit.

Les jambes de Duo sont prisonnières de tout un ensemble de bandages et de lanières qui les immobilisent en surélévation par rapport à son corps. Les blessures externes dont elles sont atteintes ont empêché la pose de plâtres, malgré les fractures qu'elles ont subi.

Sa chevelure est toujours nattée, mais la tresse n'est plus aussi bien faite qu'elle l'est d'ordinaire. Elle repose sur le bord du lit, à demi perdue dans les draps.

Il a une perfusion plantée dans le bras et semble livide sous la froide lumière des néons.

Heero lui prend doucement la main et se penche pour être plus proche de lui.

- Duo... si tu savais combien je regrette de t'avoir chassé... je n'aurais pas du... je n'avais pas le droit... c'était ta maison autant que la mienne... Le fait que je sois déçu ne me donnait pas le droit de te faire cela... Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais j'espère que oui...

Il se mord les lèvres une seconde.

- Duo... si j'ai réagit aussi violemment, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux te partager avec personne... surtout pas avec une femme aussi belle qu'Eve !

Il ferme les yeux.

- J'étais jaloux... et je ne le savais même pas... je viens juste de le comprendre... je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot.

- Mais... tu... es... mon... idiot... Murmure une voix faible

Heero rouvre vivement les yeux et découvre deux améthystes tournées vers lui.

- Duo !

Un faible sourire éclaire le visage du natté, ses doigts serrent doucement ceux d'Heero.

- Du... moment... que... tu... ne... m'en... veux... plus...C'est... okay...

Heero sent ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il les laisse couler. Pour les essuyer il devrait laisser la main de Duo et il ne le veut pas.

- Pleure... pas... Souffle Duo.

- Ne parle pas d'avantage, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Un autre sourire lui répond, les yeux du natté se referment.

- Reste... Prononce t'il.

- Jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerais Duo, je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué pendant tous ces jours où je refusais de l'admettre. A chaque instant tu me manquais, mais je n'écoutais que ma colère.

Duo se laisse bercer par les mots.

Il se sent faible.

Un peu nauséeux aussi.

Il déteste l'odeur de l'hôpital.

La présence de l'aiguille dans son bras, qui le fait légèrement souffrir.

Même le bruit des machines.

Mais la voix d'Heero le rassure et le berce.

Il n'a plus de raisons d'avoir peur.

Heero lui a pardonné son erreur.

Heero l'aime toujours.

Il va guérir.

Il rentrera chez eux.

"A la maison."

Comme cette idée peut lui plaire !

Leur maison.

Son foyer.

Il est impatient d'y retourner.

Il s'endort peu à peu.

Malgré la douleur de ses jambes blessées.

Heero se tait.

Il devine au souffle régulier de son époux que ce dernier s'est rendormi.

Il se sent mieux.

Soulagé d'un grand poids.

Duo lui a parlé.

Duo ne lui en veut pas.

Ils ont encore un avenir.

Même s'ils vont sans doute traverser des moments difficiles.

Même s'ils vont sans doute souffrir encore de ce qui s'est produit.

Ils ont encore une chance de tour reconstruire.

De repartir à zéro.

Les larmes qu'il n'a pas essuyé sèchent sur ses joues.

Il n'ose pas encore sourire.

Le jeune homme roux qui vient le rechercher marque un temps d'arret et le regarde.

Il note la façon dont Heero est penché sur le blessé.

La façon dont il lui tient la main.

Les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Tous ces détails l'emplissent d'émotion.

Il ne fait aucun doute pour lui qu'un amour très puissant lie ces deux êtres.

Il a presque honte de devoir les séparer.

Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Il s'éclaircit la voix pour signaler sa présence.

Heero lève la tête et tourne les yeux vers lui.

- Nous devons partir. Dit à regret le jeune homme roux. Je vais vous conduire à ma chambre, vous pourrez vous y reposer en attendant que vos amis viennent vous chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero est couché dans le lit que lui laisse le roux, lequel prend place dans un fauteuil et le regarde dormir.

Lui n'a pas sommeil.

Trop de pensées agitent son esprit.

Une fois de plus, il cherche à se rappeler de son passé.

A retrouver ne ce fut-ce qu'un fragment de souvenir.

Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Mais il a beau faire, il ne trouve rien.

Sa mémoire est un désert.

Ses souvenirs perdus derrière des murs infranchissables.

Il n'a rien.

Comme s'il n'était rien, ni personne.

* * *

_Voila ! J'ai arrangé les choses !_

_Je suis contente, l'histoire se déroule comme prévu._

_Attention !_

_Bientôt de nouveaux rebondissements !_

_Mais pas de panique, pas d'accident ni de blessures avant longtemps._

_Si toute fois il devait y en avoir d'autres._

_Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez une seconde, laissez une petite review._


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre ?_

_Personnages : Tous ceux que je peux utiliser plus quelques autres de mon cru._

_Commentaire : Enfin un retour que j'attendais depuis un moment._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22) Retrouvailles**

Heero s'éveille dans un lieu inconnu au moment précis où un jeune homme aux cheveux roux entre dans la pièce, portant un plateau chargé d'une tasse de café, d'une de chocolat, d'un verre de jus d'orange, d'un autre de jus de pamplemousse, et d'une assiette de viennoiseries.

- Tu es réveillé, tant mieux. Déclare le roux en lui souriant.

Pendant un court instant Heero le contemple en se demandant qui il est puis la mémoire lui revient.

- Oui... Souffle t'il.

L'autre pose le plateau sur les genoux d'Heero.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aurais sans doute faim. Choisis ce que tu aime. Moi, je n'ai pas de préfèrences.

Heero prend d'abord la tasse de café et la porte machinalement à ses lèvres. Le liquide chaud et amer le réveille un peu plus. Le roux lui tend les viennoiseries et sourit en le voyant mordre dans un croissant. Lui déguste le chocolat et croque un pain au lait, songeur.

- Dis moi, que c'est il passé ?

Heero se raidit et pose la tasse vide.

- Un... accident... Dit il d'une voix blanche.

Le roux préfère ne pas insister.

- Lorsque tu auras fini je te reconduirais à l'entrée, tes amis ne vont pas tarder.

- Oui...

Quatre est sur le point de gagner le véhicule où l'attend Trowa lorsque Lionel surgit derrière lui.

- Père !

Le blond se tourne vers lui aussitôt et lui sourit.

- Oui Lionel ?

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

Quatre hésite. Bien qu'ayant vécu des choses assez dures pour son jeune âge Lionel n'en est pas moins un enfant et il n'est pas certain qu'il soit à sa place dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Nous allons dans un hôpital Lionel.

- Je sais. Je veux venir quand même. Oncle Duo a été gentil avec moi, je veux le voir, s'il vous plaît père... je serai sage.

Quatre se rend compte que les yeux de son fils sont gris, signe de son angoisse et capitule. Il lui tend la main.

- Très bien, tu peux venir.

L'enfant sourit et son regard vire au bleu.

- Merci père.

Trowa les regarde approcher, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital au moment même où Heero en sort accompagné par le jeune homme roux. Quatre sent Lionel serrer soudain ses doigts très forts puis le relacher et s'élancer en avant.

- Alexandre !

Le roux le voit lui sauter au cou et le reçoit instinctivement entre ses bras.

Lionel rit de bonheur et presse son visage contre le cou du jeune homme.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... je croyais que tu étais mort ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

Le jeune homme roux sent son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, il a la sensation d'avoir déjà tenu cet enfant entre ses bras, de le connaître depuis longtemps, un violent mal de tête le prend tandis que le petit répéte le même prénom.

- Alexandre ?

Il le repose à terre et s'accroupit pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux gris bleus soutiennent son regard, perplexes.

- C'est mon nom ? Demande le roux avidement.

Avoir un nom, le retrouver enfin plus exactement, cela lui a tant manqué de ne pas savoir.

Désorienté Lionel ne sait que répondre.

L'homme qui lui fait face est Alexandre, il en est persuadé, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas lui.

Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, il a envie de pleurer.

Désolé de le voir sur le point de fondre en larme le jeune homme roux tend la main pour le consoler.

- Ne pleure pas petit...

Mais ces mots déclenchent les larmes de l'enfant.

Quatre et Trowa se rapprochent, Heero lui reste figé à la même place.

Quatre considère l'homme que Lionel a appelé Alexandre.

Il a les cheveux roux, comme son ami d'enfance et des yeux bruns également, mais pour le reste il est incapable de dire s'il s'agit bien de celui qu'il a connu.

Ils se sont quittés petits garçons, ils sont des hommes désormais.

Il attire à lui sont fils et le roux se redresse.

- Vous êtes son père ? Demande t'il.

- Oui.

- Alors, vous me connaissez ?

A nouveau il y a cette note avide, presque désespérée dans sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas certain. Avoue Quatre.

Il voit le roux baisser la tête et faire demi tour, les épaules basses.

- Je suis désolé... murmure Quatre.

L'autre agite la main en signe de résignation.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne me souviens pas alors, quelle importance ?

Il commence à s'éloigner et Lionel ne le supporte pas.

- Alexandre ! Ne pars pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu avais promis !

Le roux sent son mal de tête empirer mais il poursuit sa route, ignorant les cris et les pleurs de l'enfant. Ce n'est que parvenu à sa chambre qu'il réalise qu'il pleure lui aussi.

Il s'écroule sur son lit, épuisé alors qu'il n'a rien fait encore.

Sa têt lui fait si mal.

Il se sent plonger dans l'inconscience, mais alors qu'il perd pied un prénom lui vient aux lèvres.

- Lionel...

Quatre soulève son fils entre ses bras et sent les bras de l'enfant se nouer autour de son coeur.

- Je le ramène à la maison. Dit il à Heero et à Trowa qui approuvent en silence.

Une fois seuls les deux autres se regardent, ne sachant pas trop que dire ni que faire. Leur dernière rencontre leur a laissé un goût amer. Le premier instant de gêne passé Trowa tend la main à Heero. Le japonais la regarde sans la prendre, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

- Heero, je suis désolé pour hier soir, tu es mon ami autant que l'est Duo. Personne n'avait le droit de te juger. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Heero accepte enfin la main tendue.

- Je ne me souviens pas que qui que ce soit m'ait jugé.

Trowa lui sourit.

- Merci Heero. Bien, si nous allions voir Duo maintenant ?

- Oui.

Quatre ramène Lionel à sa chambre et le couche, reste près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis se lève sans bruit et quitte la chambre. Sohaila s'avance vers lui.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il dort, pouvez vous garder un oeil sur lui ?

- Comptez sur moi. Vous retournez à l'hôpital ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je vous suggérer de prendre un violon ? Votre ami aimera sans doute entendre un peu de musique.

La jeune femme s'éloigne avant que Quatre ne puisse réagir. Il la regarde les sourcils froncés avant de sourire.

"Au fond, c'est une bonne idée, si cet homme est vraiment Alexandre il reconnaîtra son instrument ou la musique qu'il produit."

Il retourne dans la chambre de Lionel et prend l'étui.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entre dans l'hôpital et se dirige vers l'agent d'accueil.

- Excusez moi...

- Oui monsieur Winner ?

- Je voudrais rencontrer un des employés de cet établissement. J'ignore son nom, mais il est roux avec des yeux marrons, plus tôt grand...

- Je vois qui c'est, vous le trouverez dans les jardins à cette heure, il aide à la promenade de certains des patients.

- Je vous remercie.

Quatre prend la direction des jardins et découvre celui qu'il cherche aidant une femme âgée à marcher, sa main tenant avec précaution celle de la femme.

Il ne cherche pas à s'approcher de lui et se contente de sortir le violon et de commencer à jouer la mélodie qu'Alexandre aimait tant. L'air de l'oiseau tempête.

Le jeune homme roux perçoit soudain la musique et se raidit.

Il tourne la tête et fixe le blond qui joue, les yeux mi clos.

Son mal de tête revient en force.

La femme âgée lui tapotte la main.

- Quel joli air... est-ce que tout va bien jeune homme ?

Il se reprend avec effort. Sourit à la patiente.

- Oui madame Stuart, tout va très bien. Voulez vous vous asseoir un instant pour écouter ?

- Volontiers.

Il l'aide à gagner un banc et à s'installer confortablement.

Lorsque la musique cesse il renouvelle son assistance pour la ramner à sa chambre, en passant près de Quatre il laisse tomber une courte phrase.

- Je reviens.

Quatre prend place à son tour sur le banc et ferme les yeux.Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre, le roux le rejoind très vite et s'assoit à ses côtés, le visage fermé.

- Jouez encore...

Quatre ne se fait pas prier et cale le violon sur son épaule, fait courir l'archet sur les cordes. La mélodie s'élève sans à coups; il la connaît si bien. A côté de lui le jeune homme ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer, pour tenter de se souvenir, mais même si l'air lui est familier, rien ne s'éveille en lui, sinon une sensation de sécurité et de bonheur.

- Je connais cet air... murmure t'il d'une voix douloureuse.

Quatre cesse de jouer et lui tend l'instrument.

Comme le roux ne fait pas un geste pour le prendre il le pose sur ses genoux.

- Je t'en prie, joue... il est à toi.

Le roux bat des paupières et fixe le magnifique instrument.

Il ne sait pas comment mais il sait que c'est un objet de valeur, hors de prix.

- A moi ? Un trésor pareil ?

- Tu l'as reçu en cadeau voila des années.

Par délicatesse Quatre préfère ne pas souligner qu'il est l'auteur de ce présent.

Le roux pose ses mains sur le violon et le caresse du bout des doigts. Le contact lui est si familier, si réconfortant. Il se sent si bien lorsqu'il touche l'instrument. Presque malgré lui il le porte à son épaule et est presque surpris de savoir parfaitement comment il doit le tenir, comment il doit manier l'archet.

La mélodie que jouait le blond nait tout naturellement sous ses doigts.

Tandis qu'il joue il sent une sorte de plénitude naître en lui.

Cette musique fait partie de lui.

Non, en fait la musique fait partie de lui.

Toute la musique.

Il sent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Larmes de soulagement.

Larmes de joie.

Il ne sait toujours pas qui il est.

Mais il vient de retrouver une part importante de son être et il se sent bien.

En paix avec lui même.

Quatre retrouve le sourire.

Celui qui se trouve à ses côtés a retrouvé sa sérénité et il n'a plus de doutes. Il est bien en compagnie de son ami d'enfance.

Il attend qu'Alexandre cesse de jouer et repose le violon sur ses genoux pour se lever et lui tendre la main.

- Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner, je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, mais moi, je me souviens de toi, Alexandre Valmont. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des années mais nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Qui plus est, tu es venu en aide à mon fils aîné.

Alexandre regarde cette main tendue et sent de nouvelles larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Ce qu'il a si longtemps espèré c'est enfin produit.

Sa patience est récompensée.

Quelqu'un lui ouvre la voie qui le raménera à sa véritable identité.

Il range le violon dans son écrin et saisit la main tendue.

- Merci...

Quatre lui sourit de façon sincère et presse ses doigts doucement.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, nous sommes des amis d'enfance.

Alexandre secoue la tête.

- Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir...

- Ne cherche pas à forcer ta mémoire, je suis persuadé que tes souvenirs finiront par revenir. Il suffit d'attendre.

Quatre se tourne vers la sortie de l'hôpital, hésite et fait face à son ami à nouveau.

- Veux tu habiter chez moi le temps que ta mémoire refasse surface ?

- Non !

- ...

- Désolé... c'est juste que j'ai déjà une chambre à moi dans cet hôpital, c'est plus pratique pour le travail.

- Alexandre, tu es musicien, pas aide soignant !

- J'étais peut être musicien, mais je ne le suis plus. Maintenant, je suis aide soignant comme tu viens de le faire remarquer.

- Je suis désolé Alexandre, je n'avais pas le droit de dire cela.

- Ce n'est rien. Bien, il vaut mieux que je retourne travailler, mais si tu veux nous pouvons nous rencontrer ce soir, je termine mon travail à 18 heures.

- Je viendrais te chercher, Lionel aura sans doute très envie de te voir et je voudrais te présenter au reste de ma famille. Serais tu d'accord pour diner avec nous ?

- Volontiers. Merci beaucoup.

- A ce soir donc.

- Bonne journée, j'imagine que tu vas rendre visite à celui qui est hospitalisé ici.

Quatre ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, il avait complétement oublié Duo et Heero.

- Euh... oui.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons dans la même direction.


	24. Chapter 23

_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal._

_Genre : Il n'y en a plus, j'en ai bien peur._

_Commentaire : Bonne lecture ?_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 23) La découverte de Red**

_Maison d'Eve Young_

_AC 204_

Les enfants s'étaient réunis dans le jardin afin de discuter de ce que leur mère venait de leur dire.

Apprendre que leur oncle Duo était à l'hôpital les avait bouleversés, et Red était de loin le plus touché par la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que leur mère leur avait appris la situation.

Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche sur sa part de responsabilité dans la dispute qui avait conduit au drame, mais il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Voyant qu'il continuait à ressasser White se dirige vers lui et le prend par les épaules.

- Ne t'en fait pas petit frère, il va guérir, maman nous l'a dit.

- Mais c'est ma faute...

- Je ne crois pas. Tu n'as rien fait pour qu'ils se disputtent. Ce sont eux les adultes.

Mais Red ne l'entend pas ainsi. Quoi que puisse dire White, sans son appel Heero n'aurait pas été faché contre son père.

Il profite que ses frères sont en train de discuter sur ce qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils iront rendre visite à leur oncle pour s'esquiver et quitter le jardin sans se faire remarquer.

Il ne sait pas trop où il va mais ce n'est pas important. Du moment qu'il est seul.

Mais sa solitude ne dure guère car il est brusquement percuté par une personne venant en sens inverse. Sous le choc ils se retrouvent par terre tous deux.

Lorsque Red redresse la tête il se retrouve face à un garçon de son âge qui lui ressemble beaucoup.

Même taille, même corpulence, des cheveux bruns, mais bien plus longs que les siens et des yeux gris. Même leurs traits sont semblables. Ils se fixent avec stupéfaction, ébahis par cette ressemblance surprenante puis des voix en colère se font entendre dans une rue voisine et Red voit les yeux de l'autre garçon s'écarquiller de frayeur.

Il se relève donc d'un bond, saisit le poignet de son étrange sosie et l'entraîne à sa suite dans un jardin. Il connaît par coeur tous les passages discrets pour retourner chez lui et il sait qu'une fois là-bas ils seront en sécurité.

- Mais... Proteste l'autre en essayant de se soustraire à son étreinte.

- Fais moi confiance, je vais t'aider. Déclare Red à mi voix.

L'autre n'insiste pas et se laisse guider.

De jardin en arrière cour et d'arrière cour en potager ils mettent de la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se retrouvent dans l'abri rassurant du jardin de Red ce dernier sourit avec satisfaction.

- Ils ne viendront certes pas te chercher ici.

L'autre enfant soupire de soulagement et lui sourit en retour.

- Merci...

Puis ils s'observent à nouveau, fascinés par leur ressemblance.

- Si tu n'avais pas les cheveux si longs...

- Si tu n'avais pas les cheveux courts...

Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et leurs éclats de rire attirent les autres enfants et Eve elle même sort de la maison pour découvrir les causes d'une telle hilarité.

L'enfant aux cheveux longs se recule instinctivement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce sont mes frères et ma mère.

Le jeune garçon les observe tour à tour en commençant par Eve. Il semble plus attiré par Red qui est de loin celui qui lui ressemble le plus.

- Qui es-tu ? Demande White.

Eve elle ne pose pas de questions. Ayant déterminé que ses enfants ne risquaient rien elle retourne à ses activités premières.

- Mon nom est Ryan Mackenzie, j'ai 11 ans.

- D'où tu viens ? Questionne Blue. On ne t'a jamais vu dans le quartier.

- J'accompagne mon oncle qui est en mission pour notre famille.

- Et il est où ton oncle ? Ironise Blue.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoue Ryan en rougissant.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Demande Blue d'un ton un peu méprisant.

Red intervient aussitôt.

- Il ne s'est pas perdu ! Il était poursuivi !

L'information laisse place à un silence prolongé.

- Poursuivi ? Relève White en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des hommes ont tenté de m'enlever.

- Ta famille est riche ? Demande Grey.

- Ma tante Lydiane est riche oui.

- Bon, si tu étais plus clair ? Soupire White. Parce que là, je crois que tu nous cache quelque chose d'important.

- Notre colonie est la 983, elle est située très loin de la Terre et a été épargnée par la guerre. Mais des hommes de chez nous ont été pris par OZ et sont morts pendants les combats. ma tante Lydiane qui était fiancée à l'un d'eux a tenté de le retrouver et a été enlevée à son tour. Ils lui ont enlevé son enfant avant de la mettre en crio. Notre famille a mis des années à la retrouver. Mais on a pas retrouvé son bébé.

- Et ce fiancé, il est de ta famille ?

- C'était le frère de mon père et de mon oncle. Il s'appelait Riley Mackenzie. On sait qu'il est mort en combattant OZ.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Fait remarquer Grey d'un ton songeur.

- Oui. Bien avant ma naissance. Tante Lydiane a disparu en AC 180.

Les enfants le regardent avec incrédulité.

- AC 180, tu es certain ?

- Oui. C'est l'année où mon père est devenu le chef de famille.

- Et le bébé de ta tante est né à cette époque ?

- Oui.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Ryan Red s'élance en courant vers la maison.

- Maman !!!!

Mais White le retient vivement et le baillonne.

- Tu es fou ! Tais toi !

Lorsque Eve attirée par les cris sort de la maison les enfants sont groupés autour de Red et Ryan un peu à l'écart a l'air de ne plus savoir quoi penser.

- Que se passe t'il ? Questionne Eve.

- Rien maman, répond White. Red a eu peur d'une blague qu'on lui a faite. Pas vrai Red ?

Le concerné foudroie son frère du regard et sourit à sa mère.

- Oui maman. Ils m'ont fait une sale blague et j'ai pas aimé.

Eve fronce les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier de la sorte. Tu ne dois crier que si vous êtes en danger, tu le sais bien et encore, uniquement si vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir seuls.

- Oui maman, pardon, je le ferai plus.

Eve retourne à ses occupations et Red continue de foudroyer ses frères du regard.

- Red, enfin réfléchit deux minutes. Tu allais lui dire quoi ? Quelque chose comme : "Tu sais maman, c'est drôle, on a peut être retrouvé la maman de papa ?" Lui dit White

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Oui... je crois...

Il se tourne vers Ryan.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais faire venir ta tante Lydiane dans un hôpital.

- Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

White soupire, décidément ce n'est pas gagné.

- Tu admets que Red et toi vous vous ressemblez ?

- Euh, oui...

- Et à ton avis, comment ça s'explique ? Lance Blue d'un ton agacé.

- Les sosies ça existe. Réplique Ryan que l'attitude de l'autre commence à agacer aussi.

Ils se font face, et s'affrontent du regard.

Grey sourit et s'avance pour les obliger à s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

- Du calme, ce n'est pas le moment. Bon, Ryan, on est sûrs de rien, mais nos pères, y compris celui de Red, sont tous nés en AC 180. et son père ne sait pas quelles sont ses origines.

- Cela ne veut rien dire. Contre Ryan. Des dizaines d'enfants sont nés en AC 180 et ne savent pas quelles sont leurs origines.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir puis sort de sa poche un téléphone portable dernière génération, actionne quelques touches puis le tend à White.

- Voici mon père.

Sur l'écran se dessine le visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris qui était indéniablement une version plus âgée de Duo.

- Ton... père ? Relève White ébahi.

- Ryse Mackenzie. Le jumeau de Riley.

- C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à papa. S'exclamme Red.

- Si ton père est vraiment le fils de mon oncle, c'est normal, papa et lui étaient jumeaux.

- Il faudrait qu'ils se rencontrent.

- Mais comment ? Mon père refuse de venir sur Terre. Il n'y a que mon oncle Jack qui veuille bien y aller.

- Et toi ?

- J'étais curieux de voir à quoi ce monde pouvait bien ressembler. Oncle Jack a su les convaincre que je ne risquais rien à venir avec lui.

- On dirait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Souligne Blue.

Ryan grogne dans sa barbe et détourne les yeux.

- On pouvait pas savoir.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais l'heure tourne. Intervient Grey. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que Ryan rentre en vitesse auprès de son oncle.

- Mais comment ? Il ne peut pas se risquer seul dans les rues, les hommes qui le poursuivaient sont sans doute encore en train de le chercher. Demande Red.

- Rien de plus simple, on va lui trouver une escorte. Attendez moi là, j'en ai pour une minute. Sourit White.

Il file en courant vers la maison et disparaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à votre avis ? Demande Ryan perplexe.

Les trois autres échangent un regard amusé.

- Troisèmes générations ! Disent ils en coeur.

Ryan les regarde sans comprendre.

- Hein ?

- Tu vas voir. Sourit Red.

Lorsque White les rejoind enfin son sourire prouve qu'il a obtennu ce qu'il voulait.

- Alors ? Demande Grey.

- Ils arrivent.

- Tous ?

- Oui. J'ai eu de la chance, ils étaient ensembles.

- Génial ! Rit Red.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Insiste Ryan de plus en plus perdu.

Les quatre autres se contentent de sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard un véhicule se gare près de la maison et six jeunes gens en descendent, tous bruns aux yeux gris, Ryan découvre qu'il y a là quatre garçons et deux filles.

- Ryan, je te présente Mars, Saturne, Ceres, Vulcain, Jupiter et Déméter. Les troisièmes générations.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Nous sommes les enfants des pilotes de gundam. Déclare Fièrement Red.

Les yeux de Ryan s'écarquillent puis se mettent à briller.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je te le promet.

- C'est génial ! Et votre mère elle en est une aussi ?

- Non. Elle aurait du mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Commence Red.

- Bon les mouflets, vous êtes mignons, mais on n'a pas que cela à faire. Le coupe Vulcain.

- Vulcain ! Proteste Déméter.

Son frère fait la moue et hausse les épaules.

- Nous étions sur le point d'aller passer une bonne soirée et voila que nous sommes en train de jouer les gardes d'enfants, je ne trouve pas cela très amusant.

Ryan fait face immédiatement.

- Je suis vraiment navré de vous déranger dans vos projets. mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vous ai rien demandé et je ne vous retiens pas. Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul.

Vulcain le considère pensivement puis sourit et l'attrape par le bras alors qu'il tente de faire volte face.

- Reste là petit tigre. Je crois que finalement ce ne sera pas une corvée. Allez vous autres, on y va.

- Une seconde. Intervient White.

Il tend un petit objet à Ryan.

- Tiens, je crois que cela pourra t'aider à convaincre ta famille de l'identité de notre oncle Duo. J'y ai copié tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur lui.

Le garçon brun prend l'objet avec émotion. Il a presque du mal à croire qu'un si petit objet puise être, soudain, si important pour lui. Mais c'est le cas. Il contient peut être les clés d'un futur différent. Un futur qui n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance d'exister s'il ne s'était pas heurté à Red.

- Merci... Murmure t'il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Reviens nous voir, ce sera la plus belle des récompenses. Après tout, si oncle Duo est le neveu de ton père, tu es une sorte de cousin pour nous.

- Oui...

- Allez, cette fois en route petit tigre. Insiste Vulcain.

- Oui... Répète Ryan en le suivant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont dans la voiture de Jupiter, un peu serrés certes, mais confortablement installés. Ryan serre dans sa main la clé USB que lui a remis White. Il ne veut pas risquer de la perdre. Elle est bien trop précieuse.

Il leur indique d'une voix brève la route à suivre pour rejoindre la villa louée par son oncle pour leur séjour sur Terre. Ce dernier se tient devant l'entrée, grand jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aussi brun que son neveu et visiblement inquiet.

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il voit Ryan descendre du véhicule.

- Ryan ! Enfin, où étais tu passé ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas trainer en route. Le gronde t'il d'un ton affectueux.

Puis il voit les troisièmes générations descendre du véhicule et son sourire se fane.

- Qui sont ces gens Ryan ?

- Ils m'ont aidé oncle Jack.

- Aidé ?

- Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur. Intervient Déméter. Je crains que l'explication ne soit assez longue.

Jack Mackenzie hésite puis, comme des passants commencent à les regarder il les laisse entrer.

Une fois dans le salon Ryan reprend son explication.

- J'étais en train de rentrer lorsque des hommes ont essayé de m'attraper. J'ai réussi à leur échapper mais ils m'ont poursuivi et en les fuyant j'ai heurté un autre garçon qui m'est venu en aide. Il m'a dit que son père est peut être le fils de tante Lydiane.

Jack Mackenzie se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Ryan, ce n'est pas possible. Le bébé de Lydiane a été cherché pendant des années.

- Cela ne vous coute rien de vérifier ces dires. Intervient Ceres. Il vous suffit dans un premier temps de regarder les documents contenus dans la clé USB que détient votre neveu. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

- Très bien. Donne la moi Ryan.

Quelques instants après la clé est en place sur l'ordinateur portable de l'homme et les dossiers réunis par White s'affichent un à un et sont étudiés avec attention par le jeune homme. Ayant terminé il tourne les yeux vers les six jeunes gens qui entourrent son neveu.

- Je dois voir cet homme.

_Hôpital Central_

_AC 204_

Duo s'ennuie.

Il est seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ses amis sont venus le voir mais leurs diverses activités les a obligés à se retirer et Heero est encore en train de répondre de ses actes devant les autorités compétentes.

Ce point n'inquiète pas vraiment Duo, Henry a promis de défendre son époux et il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Et puis, First et Quinte sont eux aussi avec lui pour le soutenir.

Il s'ennuie et il a mal.

Ses jambes le font souffrir et le fait de savoir que c'est signe de guérison ne l'aide pas le moins du monde.

Il préfèrerait guérir sans douleur et surtout ne pas être suspendu à des courroies comme c'est encore le cas.

Il a usé de toutes ses armes pour obtenir qu'on le délivre de ces entraves, mais en vain. Les médecins ont été clairs à ce sujet : ses jambes ont besoin de ça pour guérir convenablement.

Il a du se retenir de rire lorsqu'il les a entendu dire ces mots.

Lui qui a vu Heero se déplacer avec des membres fracturés et résoudre ce genre de problèmes sans l'aide de personne, il se demande quelle tête feraient les médecins s'il leur contait ces actions pour le moins surprenantes.

"Nul doute qu'ils seraient horrifiés."

Le bruit de la porte en train de s'ouvrir lui fait tourner la tête.

Il est surpris de découvrir les troisièmes générations en compagnie d'un enfant et d'un homme qui lui sont inconnus.

- Bonsoir oncle Duo. On vous amène de la visite. Déclare Déméter.

Duo voit avec surprise l'homme s'asseoir près de son lit et le contempler avec une attention accrue.

- C'est incroyable combien vous pouvez leur ressembler.

De plus en plus perdu Duo voit les jeunes gens se diriger vers la porte avec l'enfant.

- Hey, mais où vous allez ?

- On va revenir oncle Duo, on a faim, on va manger un morceau. Répond Vulcain.

- Mais...

Duo cesse de protester, comprenant que cela ne sert à rien.

- Je suis Jack Mackenzie, nous avons à parler. Déclare l'homme.

Duo lui adresse un regard froid.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.

- De vos parents.

- Je n'ai pas de parents. Déclare Duo plus froidement encore.

- Faux, vous avez une mère. Elle s'appelle Lydiane Hamilton.

De plus en plus sombre Duo lui adresse un regard à faire trembler.

- Je ne me sens pas concerné. Vous pouvez aller lui dire. En ce qui me concerne elle est morte.

- Comme vous voudrez. Répond Jack en se levant.

Il dépose une clé USB sur la table de chevet et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce truc contient mais je n'en veux pas ! Rage Duo.

- Dans ce cas vous n'aurez qu'à vous en débarasser. Répond Jack en quittant la pièce.

La porte se referme derrière lui.

Il n'est pas surpris de découvrir certain des jeunes gens dans le couloir.

- Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Affirme Déméter.

- Où est Ryan ?

- Vulcain l'a mené dans le parc. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, il ne risque rien.

- Je vais devoir le renvoyer chez nous... il va être tellement déçu, il se faisait une telle joie de découvrir la Terre.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, nous pouvons assurer sa protection pendant son séjour.

Jack pose un regard dubitatif sur les jeunes gens.

- Vous ? Vous n'êtes encore que des adolescents.

Il s'est retenu pour ne pas dire des enfants.

Un rire silencieux secoue le petit groupe.

- Feriez vous confiance à des pilotes de gundam ? Questionne gaiement Ceres.

Dans la chambre Duo se tord le cou pour regarder le petit objet qui est posé sur la table de chevet.

Il est partagé entre l'envie de s'en débarasser et celui de savoir ce qu'il peut bien avoir dedans.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que les nouvelles vous ont plu._

_Dans le prochain chapitre la décision de Duo et bien entendu ce que pense Heero de tout cela._

_A bientôt._


	25. Chapter 24

_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal._

_Genre : Il n'y en a toujours pas, j'en ai peur._

_Commentaire : Bonne lecture ?_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Chapitre 24) La décision de Duo**

Duo saisit la clef USB et la tourna entre ses doigts pensivement.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre de décision.

Heero le contemple du pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son époux jouer avec l'objet mais il n'avait pas pu lui faire dire ce qu'il contenait.

A chaque fois Duo rangeait la clef dans son tiroir et changeait de sujet.

Cet état des choses blesse quelque peu Heero.

Bien entendu, il comprend que Duo puisse avoir envie de se garder un jardin secret et n'ait pas envie de tout lui dire, comme il l'avait fait pour l'enfant d'Eve.

Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs montré aussi franche que brutale.

Lorsque Heero lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'adresser à Duo pour avoir un bébé elle l'avait considéré avec surprise.

- A qui d'autre aurai-je pu demander ?

- Mais, vous...

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots.

Imaginer Duo couchant avec Eve était une torture. En parler également. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- Vous avez couché ensembles ?

Eve n'avait pas réagi immédiatement.

Elle était restée sans réaction quelques minutes puis une fureur sans borne s'était visiblement emparée d'elle.

Malgré son entraînement de soldat Heero n'avait pu parer le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait assené, tout juste avait il réussi à bloquer le couteau qui menaçait sa gorge quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'était retrouvé à terre, Eve pesant sur lui et le menaçant de son arme les yeux brillants de rage et de haine.

- Aucun homme ne posera la main sur moi pour mettre son sexe dans mon corps. Avait elle sifflé d'une voix presque rauque. Pas même lui. Il m'a donné ce dont j'avais besoin pour avoir mon bébé et je ne veux pas savoir d'où il le tenait. Cet enfant ne sera qu'à moi et personne d'autre n'aura de droits sur lui.

Puis elle s'était relevée et était partie sans un regard en arrière.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait Heero avait mesuré combien elle pouvait être redoutable et compris qu'elle avait du endurer au moins autant si ce n'était plus qu'eux au cours de la guerre.

Une telle haine des hommes, une telle détermination à les repousser ne pouvait signifier que des blessures psychologiques importantes et il ne préférait pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu se produire, même s'il en avait une idée assez claire.

Au moins, désormais, il ne pourrait plus douter de la fidélité de Duo.

Mais il était facilement inquiet désormais.

Il n'aime pas que Duo lui cache des choses.

Il craint de le perdre.

En cet instant, à le voir si songeur, si loin de lui il a mal.

Comme au jour de l'accident et il ne sait pas plus que faire.

Puis Duo, lève la tête et voit son expression.

- Heero...

Le japonais sursautte, comme un enfant pris en faute et tourne vers lui son regard bleu.

Duo lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Viens près de moi.

Heero le rejoind lentement et prend place sur le bord du lit.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demande Duo franchement.

Heero fixe ouvertement la clef USB et ce regard au sens très clair permet à Duo de prendre une décision.

Il laisse tomber le petit objet dans la corbeille.

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

Duo lui sourit, soulagé d'avoir enfin réussit à se décider.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu es tout ce que je désire Heero. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Puis il attire son mari contre lui autant qu'il peut se le permettre en étant sanglé de la sorte. depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce service, ils n'ont pas souvent eu l'occasion de se faire des calins et de se tenir ainsi.

Cela leur manque et Heero ne proteste pas.

Il niche sa tête contre le cou de Duo et ferme les yeux.

Il perçoit son souffle, l'entend respirer et il se sent bien.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Déclare Duo.

Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelques jours c'était devenu le leitmotiv de son époux. Il semblait obnubilé par cette envie.

- Encore un peu de patience.

Duo soupire.

- J'ai été assez patient...

Au même instant une sonnerie discrète leur indique la fin du temps des visites et Heero se releve malgré les protestations de Duo. Il se penche et dépose un petit baiser au coin des lèvres de son époux.

- Repose toi bien, je reviendrai demain matin.

Duo le regarde partir et se cale confortablement contre ses oreillers. La nuit serait sans doute longue.

La nuit venue Duo est soudain sortit de son sommeil par la sensation d'une présence. Il rouvre les yeux. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Des mains bloquent ses poignets. Une autre plaque un tissus humide sur son visage et une odeur désagréable envahit ses narines.

"Ne pas respirer... je dois..."

Il perd malgré tout conscience et les mains le délivrent des sangles qui maintiennent ses jambes. Il est emporté avec discrétion, chargé dans un véhicule banal qui démarre sans bruit.

Au matin Heero prévenu entre en trombe dans la chambre et contemple le lit vide avec angoisse.

"Pourquoi !".

Il a envie de pleurer, de hurler de rage et d'impuissance.

S'il mettait la main sur les ravisseurs il leur ferait regretter leur geste.

Au même instant Duo rouvre les yeux sur le décor d'une chambre inconnue. Le lit dans lequel il se trouve était un lit d'hôpital, mais la chambre n'avait rien à voir avec un hôpital.

Il est à nouveau lié à des sangles et ce détail ne l'enchante pas.

"Shit, c'est pas vrai !".

Une femme blonde fait soudain son entrée et semble surprise de le voir éveiller. Mais également fascinée par son visage.

- Je ne croyais pas que vous lui ressembliez autant...

Duo tourne vers elle un regard dur.

- Qui diable êtes vous et de qui parlez-vous donc ?

- Je suis la secrétaire de Lydiane et je parle de votre père.

Duo ne peut se retenir de grogner de fureur.

- Encore cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce type mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

Les yeux de la femme se froncent de colère et elle le gifle sans ménagement.

Duo se retient de l'envoyer elle aussi au diable.

Dans sa colère il ne remarque pas que le nom de Lydiane ne lui est pas inconnu.

La femme le regarde avec la même expression contrariée.

- Je vous interdit de l'insulter !

- Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous m'interdisez quelque chose !

Ils se défient mutuellement du regard.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? Insiste Duo.

Elle le toise sans complaisance.

- Je suis la sécrétaire de Lydiane Hamilton, ici tous m'obéissent.

- Hormis moi !

Une moue dédaigneuse plisse les lèvres de la femme.

- Ne vous accordez pas tant d'importance. Laisse t'elle tomber.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ! On m'a enlevé.

- Je sais, c'était une erreur. Vous n'êtes pas celui qu'on attendait, c'est clair.

- Désolé de vous décevoir. Ironise Duo d'un ton mordant.

La femme quitte la pièce en trombe et claque la porte derrière elle.

Une fois hors de la pièce la femme fait signe à une personne placée près de la porte.

- Ne la laissez pas entrer ici. Elle ne doit pas le voir.

- Bien madame.

Le garde l'observe tandis qu'elle s'éloigne.

Duo rage de sa propre impuissance.

" Bon, inutile de s'ennerver, ils vont trouver ma trace et de toute façon, mes jambes vont bien finir par guérir. mais en attendant, voyons ce que je peux faire."

Il se met à chanter à pleine voix et le garde ne juge pas utile de le faire taire.

A la fin de la journée une autre femme fait son apparition alors que le garde lassé de rester seul dans un couloir désert à supporter les chants plus ou moins justes d'un prisonnier blessé mais déterminé est allé faire une pause, persuadé que nul ne viendra.

Elle se glisse vivement dans la chambre et s'approche du lit. Duo tourne aussitôt la tête pour l'observer.

Blonde elle aussi, avec une chevelure ébourrifée, elle est plus jeune que la précédente visiteuse et vétue de façon plus simple, d'une simple combinaison grise, ses yeux disparaissent derrières des lunettes noires.

Elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

- Vos jambes ne vous font pas trop mal ?

Malgré sa situation Duo la trouve aussitôt sympathique et lui rend son sourire.

- Ca peut aller.

- Vous devez être Duo Maxwell.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Sans importance. Vous êtes bien plus important que moi à ce jour.

- Ah ?

- Votre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue et le fils perdu de Riley Mackenzie enfin retrouvé...

- Encore cette histoire !

- Vous n'y croyez pas ?

- Vous y croiriez à ma place si vous aviez grandi dans les rues et survécu en volant ?

La femme se rapprocha et lui caressa la joue.

- Non, en effet, je suis désolée d'apprendre que vous avez souffert de la sorte. Votre destin aurait pu être tout autre, aurait du être tout autre.

- Si je n'avais pas été abandonné sans doute. Ironise Duo.

La jeune femme ne peut réprimer un sursaut.

- Abandonné ? C'est ce que vous croyez ? Personne ne vous a donc rien dit ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. J'imagine que cela commence par il était une fois.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Pas vraiment, mais je peux arranger cela.

- Je vous écoute.

- Alors, il était une fois un couple sur le point de s'unir qui eurent un petit garçon... Je vous fais un abrégé bien entendu.

- Merci.

- Donc pour faire court ils eurent un fils et la guerre obligea l'homme à partir se battre pour défendre leur colonie. Il ne revint pas et la jeune femme ainsi que son enfant furent enlevés. Elle fut retrouvé des années plus tard, mais pas son enfant.

- Et je serai cet enfant ?

- Possible.

- Je me demande ce qui peut bien vous faire croire cela ?

- Oh, trois fois rien.

Elle retira ses lunettes, dévoilant des yeux de la même couleur que les siens.

- Mais, vous êtes...

- Lydiane Hamilton oui.

Duo la considére avec stuppeur, elle n'était visiblement pas plus âgée que lui.

- C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère... nous avons le même âge...

- Il y a une explication très simple à cela : J'ai été gardé en crio pendant de nombreuses années et ne me suis éveillée que dix ans plus tôt.

- Mais quel âge aviez-vous donc ?

- J'avais seize ans.

Duo en reste sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa mère puisse être une adolescente.

- Et mon père ?

- Tout juste 17 ans à sa mort.

- Vous étiez trop jeunes pour être parents. Affirme Duo choqué par la révélation.

Lydiane se permet un sourire amusé.

- C'est un pilote de gundam, un garçon qui a lutté pour les colonies à l'âge de 15 ans qui me dit cela ?

- Touché. Admet Duo. Mais, je ne crois pas pouvoir vous appeler maman.

- Je ne le désire pas, je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un fils de 24 ans.

Duo éclate de rire mais se renfrogne très vite.

- Qu'y a t'il ? Questionne Lydiane.

- Il y a que je suis mari et père et que mon époux qui est également un pilote de gundam doit se faire du soucis pour moi et que cela ne me plait pas. Il y a que la femme qui est venue avant vous ne m'a pas semblé des plus amicale et qu'être enlevé en pleine nuit ne me convient pas plus.

- Je conviens que c'était en effet une action maladroite de ma part.

Duo est stupéfait de cet aveu.

- C'est à vous que je le dois ?

- En effet. Lorsque j'ai su qu'il y avait une chance pour que vous soyez mon fils je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps et j'ai donné l'ordre de vous faire ramener ici. Je ne pensais pas que vous en prendriez ombrage.

Duo laisse échapper un rire grinçant.

- Et bien, vous vous trompiez.

- J'imagine que vous voulez rentrer au plus vite.

Duo ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, sa décision est immédiate.

- Oui.

Il est impatient de rassurer Heero, de le serrer contre lui et de lui dire que tout va bien.

- Oui, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Même si cela inclut de retourner à l'hôpital.

Lydiane n'insiste pas. D'ailleurs, au même instant le garde de retour dans le couloir constate sa présence et s'en alarme.

- Madame Hamilton, vous ne devriez pas être ici.

Lydiane soutient son regard sans sourciller.

- J'ignorais qu'il me fallait demander une quelconque autorisation pour aller à ma guise dans ma colonie.

* * *

_Voila, Duo a retrouvé sa famille et va bientôt rentrer chez lui. Bien entendu tout n'est pas encore joué et il reste encore beaucoup à dire, mais je crois que je vais prendre du recul sur ce texte._

_Il sera toujours publié mais moins souvent, désolée._

_Hahn tah Yhel._


	26. Chapter 25

_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal._

_Genre : Il n'y en a toujours pas, j'en ai peur._

_Commentaire : Ouais ! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire la suite, comme quoi avoir un voisin insomniaque et sourd n'a pas que des inconvénients TT_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 25) Une nuit…

_Maison d'Heero et Duo (ou juste à côté)_

_AC 204_

Il est tard.

Très tard.

Les rues sont désertes, les maisons obscures et silencieuses.

Heero Yuy rentre chez lui.

Lentement.

Presqu'à regret.

Dans une maison vide.

Les enfants sont chez Eve.

Et Duo…

Duo n'a pas été retrouvé.

Malgré des dizaines d'hommes déployés dans ce but.

Malgré des jours de recherche.

Heero Yuy rentre chez lui et il n'en a pas envie.

Il a trainé au bureau jusqu'à ce que les agents d'entretien ne le prient de s'en aller.

Puis de bar en bar jusqu'à ce que le dernier ferme.

Heero Yuy rentre chez lui.

Et il a honte.

Parce qu'il est ivre mais pas assez pour ne plus être lucide.

Parce qu'il sent qu'il sera mal en point au matin.

Parce que cela ne l'a soulagé en rien.

Que penserait Duo à le voir ainsi ?

Un sanglot sec s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Sa maison est à quelques mètres.

Obscure et silencieuse.

Le cœur serré il la regarde un long moment.

Puis il se secoue avec peine et avance d'un pas lourd.

Il grimpe les marches conduisant à la porte d'entrée une à une.

Met la clef dans la serrure.

Ouvre enfin la porte.

Entre et referme machinalement.

Il n'allume pas la lumière.

Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il connaît chaque recoin par cœur.

Il pourrait même se déplacer les yeux fermés.

- Je suis rentré… murmure t'il pour mettre un peu de vie dans le silence qui menace de l'étouffer.

Mais il n'y a personne pour lui répondre.

Pour venir l'accueillir.

Pas de bras pour l'enlacer.

Heero pleure.

Immobile dans son entrée.

Comme l'ivrogne qu'il a l'impression d'être à présent.

Et le simple fait de penser cela lui donne soif à nouveau.

Lui donne envie de boire.

Encore…

Il sort une bouteille d'un placard et va s'écrouler sur un fauteuil.

Le salon est devenu son refuge.

Il n'a plus la force d'entrer dans la chambre où Duo n'est plus.

Il en a fermé la porte et dort dans le salon.

Mais pour le moment il n'a pas envie de dormir.

La soif est plus forte que la fatigue.

Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Il ne prend pas la peine de chercher un verre.

A quoi bon ?

Pourquoi salir un verre d'ailleurs ?

L'alcool n'en sera ni meilleur ni pire.

La première gorgée descend en lui comme un trait de feu, lui arrachant un grognement bref.

Satisfait.

L'alcool est bon.

Il est fort.

Suffisamment.

Au bout de quelques gorgées il ne sent plus rien.

Il est comme anesthésié.

Mais il continue de boire.

Par réflexe.

Finalement la bouteille laisse échapper les dernières gouttes de liquide.

Il la laisse tomber.

Elle roule un peu plus loin.

Heero ferme les yeux.

Il s'en fout.

Il le regrettera peut être.

Plus tard.

Pour le moment il s'endort, la tête renversée en arrière.

Un ronflement ne tarde pas a s'élever.

Les heures coulent.

Heero s'éveille soudain.

Malgré l'alcool absorbé en quantité son instinct lui souffle qu'il n'est plus seul.

Il ne bouge pas.

Tous ses sens en alerte.

Pas évident quand on a le crâne martelé par d'invisibles massues.

Il se sent pâteux.

Lourd.

Plus honteux encore.

Il cesse d'y penser.

Quelque chose bouge à l'entrée du salon.

Les yeux d'Heero distinguent vaguement une silhouette se mouvant en silence..

Sans nul doute l'intrus est rompu aux techniques du cambriolage car il ne fait aucun bruit.

Une grimace tord les lèvres de l'ex soldat parfait.

Qui que soit l'intrus, il a mal choisi son lieu de cambriolage.

Ivre ou pas il allait le lui prouver sans tarder.

Il se lève à son tour et fait quelques pas.

Mais son pied se pose sur la bouteille et il perd l'équilibre.

Se rattrape avec peine.

La lumière s'allume, le faisant cligner des yeux.

L'intrus le considère en silence.

- Vous êtes bien Heero Yuy ?

La voix est féminine et un peu étonnée.

Il approuve d'un vague signe de tête.

Ose un regard dans la direction de l'intruse, puisqu'il s'agit d'une femme.

Elle est blonde, avec une chevelure ébouriffée et de grands yeux violets.

- Qui donc êtes vous ? demande Heero après quelques minutes de lourd silence.

- Lydiane Hamilton. C'est Duo qui m'envoie. Vous lui manquez trop.

Un long frisson parcourt le corps d'Heero.

- Duo…

- Il va aussi bien que possible. Je vous en donne ma parole.

La main du métis se pose sur l'arme qu'il ne quitte jamais ou presque, il la tire, l'arme et vise la femme en qui il voit désormais une ennemie.

Lydiane ne bronche pas, se contente de le fixer avec une moue qui lui rappelle cruellement celle de Duo.

- Où est-il ? questionne froidement Heero.

Malgré la douleur persistante dans son crane sa main ne tremble pas.

- Il est sur ma colonie. Là où est sa place. Répond Lydiane avec une pointe de provocation.

Elle est déçue.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver cet homme qui sent l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette, odeurs qu'il a récoltées dans les bars où il a trainé et qui a imprégné ses habits sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Duo avait été si dithyrambique en parlant de son époux et compagnon de longue date qu'elle s'était forgée l'image d'un quasi surhomme.

Mais celui qu'elle voit a le visage hâve des gens qui n'attachent aucune importance à leur hygiène et puisent le réconfort dans la boisson.

Même si l'arme qui la vise ne tremble pas dans la main de l'homme elle ne le craint pas.

A tort ou à raison, peu importe.

- Il m'a donné ceci pour vous.

Elle sort une disquette de sa poche.

Heero lui désigne l'ordinateur sans cesser de la viser de son arme.

Elle l'allume sans se presser, lance la disquette.

Le natté apparaît sur l'écran, souriant.

- Heero, je sais que tu dois être dans tous tes états, mais tout est OK pour moi ici. Tu peux avoir confiance en Lydiane, c'est ma mère.

Un murmure de protestation se fait entendre en fond sonore et Duo se détourne de la caméra pour s'adresser à la personne qui proteste.

- Sorry mum, fallait bien que je lui dise.

- Ne m'appelle pas mum !

Duo laisse échapper un léger rire puis son regard revient sur la caméra.

- Tu vois, tout va bien pour moi, je suis bien soigné. Mais tu me manques Heechan. J'ai hâte que tu sois là.

Le film se termine alors et Heero baisse son arme lentement.

- Repassez le. Ordonne t'il

Lydiane obéit.

Heero ne se lasse pas de regarder encore et encore le visage de son bien aimé.

Il range son arme et croise les bras.

Il a tellement envie de caresser ce visage, d'embrasser ces lèvres pleines.

Mais il n'a qu'un film sur un écran.

Et il a beau savoir que Duo va bien il n'en souffre pas moins.

Il n'en pleure pas moins.

De soulagement.

De frustration aussi.

Lydiane ne dit rien, elle le laisse pleurer tout son soul.

Elle a fini par comprendre.

Elle sait ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Elle a tellement pleuré elle-même à son réveil.

Lorsqu'on a fini par lui dire que celui qu'elle aimait avait disparu corps et bien.

Lorsqu'enfin les larmes du métis se tarissent elle s'avance de quelques pas et pose une main légère sur le poignet du jeune homme.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez aller vous rafraichir.

Heero s'empourpre et disparaît dans la salle de bains.

Lydiane prend place sur un fauteuil, évitant avec soin celui où il était.

Le jour se lève enfin.

Heero se déshabille et se lave longuement.

Passant en revue tout ce qu'il se doit de faire avant de rejoindre Duo.

Prévenir leurs amis.

Mettre fin aux recherches.

Obtenir un congé.

Il ne prend pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux ni de les coiffer correctement, se contentant de les frotter d'une serviette et d'y promener vaguement un peigne.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Lydiane il a meilleure allure même si les effets de la boisson se lisent encore sur son visage.

La femme lui sourit et il n'a plus aucun doute.

Même si elle semble avoir leur âge elle est bien la mère de Duo.

Maintenant il sait d'où le natté tient son sourire et la couleur de ses yeux.

Le reste il a tout le temps de l'apprendre.

* * *

_Cette fois, c'est bon, j'ai renoué le fil de cette histoire. Ca n'a pas été évident, ils en ont mis du temps à revenir les bougres._

_Mais ça devrait aller mieux désormais._

_Enfin j'espère._


	27. Chapter 26

Hein ? Le disclaimer ?

Ah oui...

Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal.

Genre : Il n'y en a toujours pas, j'en ai peur.

Commentaire : En dehors que je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire, non, pas vraiment. C'est qu'ils se sont quelque peu rebellés avant de se laisser convaincre de revenir et encore ils ne sont pas les pires. Il y en a que je poursuis encore.

Merci à MAXWELL pour sa review Tu vois, je continue, il ne faut pas désespérer..

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26) Retrouvailles et révélations

_Colonie 983_

_AC 204_

Il est tard.

Très tard.

Mais Duo Maxwell ne ressent pas la fatigue et n'a aucune envie de dormir.

Dans un instant la navette qui amène ses visiteurs se posera sur l'aire prévue à cet effet.

Ce qu'il a pu attendre ce moment !

Ca avait pris un bout de temps.

Lydiane était du genre prudent et têtu.

Elle voulait prendre tout un tas de précautions avant de laisser Heero et les autres venir sur la colonie.

Ca avait commencé par « Tu dois d'abord guérir. »

Ca ne l'enchantait pas comme prétexte, mais il pouvait comprendre.

Mais ensuite ça avait été « Tu dois faire la connaissance du reste de la famille. »

Moment plus délicat.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de faire connaissance de la famille.

Mais il aurait préféré attendre d'avoir guéri.

Comme il le devait pour retrouver son époux et ses frères d'armes.

Mais autant parler à un mur.

Lydiane n'avait pas écouté ou pas entendu, en tout cas elle n'en avait pas tenu compte.

La chambre où Duo était censé se reposer avait rapidement pris des allures de salon mondain.

Incroyable ce que Lydiane Hamilton et Riley Mackenzie avaient comme parents, proches ou lointains et comme connaissances.

Heureusement, la blonde avec qui il s'était tout d'abord très mal entendu s'était alors révélée une alliée très efficace.

Comme cerbère il n'y avait pas mieux.

Tante Mo comme il aimait l'appeler pour la faire enrager savait se faire obéir.

Monica Mackenzie.

Une sœur de son défunt père.

Jamais mariée visiblement et peu désireuse de sauter le pas.

Visiblement en adoration devant le défunt Riley.

Une adoration qui ne s'étend pas au fils de ce dernier.

Duo s'en fiche.

Qu'elle l'aime ou non Monica l'a bien aidé pendant qu'il était cloué au lit par les fractures.

Et aussi après, lorsqu'il suait sang et eau pendant la rééducation.

A force de petites piques insidieuses et de provocations qui le poussaient à se dépasser chaque jour pour lui clouer le bec.

Finalement, et même s'ils ne veulent l'admettre ni l'un ni l'autre, ils s'aiment bien.

D'ailleurs elle est là près de lui.

Lydiane étant occupée à quelque chose de vraiment urgent.

Duo coule un regard vers Monica.

- Qu'est-ce que Lydiane fait de si urgent.

- Elle s'occupe de SOLVEIG.

- Solveig ?

- Plus tard. La navette arrive.

Duo n'insiste pas.

D'un seul coup la mystérieuse Solveig est le cadet de ses soucis.

Son Heero arrive enfin !

Dans la navette Heero est lui aussi impatient.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il serait venu depuis longtemps.

Mais ni Quatre ni Lydiane n'avait cédé à ses demandes.

Tous deux étaient catégoriques.

Il devait patienter quelques mois.

Malgré ses demandes et ses menaces il n'avait rien obtenu.

Pire encore Quatre l'avait pratiquement fait enlever par ses hommes et boucler chez lui avec Sally qui ne le quittait pas d'un pas.

Il avait d'abord protesté.

Puis avait fini par cesser.

Pas qu'il soit d'accord.

Plus qu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis plusieurs jours et que ça commençait à se faire sentir.

Surtout le matin.

Les tremblements.

Les nausées.

L'esprit en vrac avec une nette tendance à devenir agressif, anxieux ou plus encore dépressif qu'après la disparition de Duo.

Les troubles du sommeil. Bonjour les nuits blanches.

Les crampes…

Bref, tous les symptômes de quelqu'un qui avait commencé à être dépendant et qui en payait le prix.

Il en avait bavé pendant plusieurs jours.

Wufei était venu aider Sally.

Il n'avait pas été de trop.

Le manque et l'absence de Duo se liguaient pour faire d'Heero un être sans cesse au bord de l'explosion.

Le chinois et lui en étaient venus aux mains plusieurs fois.

Enfin, surtout lui.

Wufei se contentant de le retenir de son mieux.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas bu pendant longtemps et son sevrage fut assez rapide.

Ensuite, l'esprit plus clair il prit conscience de sa dégradation physique.

Il avait maigri et s'il gardait ses réflexes et une certaine force, il avait tout de même pas mal perdu.

Il avait aussi compris pourquoi Quatre et Lydiane ne voulaient pas qu'il rejoigne Duo tout de suite.

Les avait remercié mentalement.

En attendant de le faire de vive voix.

Ensuite il avait mis les bouchées doubles pour redevenir celui qu'aimait Duo.

Tout plus que de décevoir son bien aimé.

Mais maintenant il est remis.

En pleine possession de ses moyens.

Et impatient de serrer son natté favori contre lui.

La fin du voyage lui semble interminable.

Semble interminable à Duo.

Enfin la dernière porte qui les sépare encore s'ouvre lentement.

Très très lentement.

Trop lentement à leur gout.

Enfin ils se voient.

Les yeux de Duo s'éclairent de bonheur.

Ceux d'Heero s'embuent.

Ils volent l'un vers l'autre, oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Quatre, Trowa et Monica les regardent.

Souriants devant leur émotion.

Les deux premiers se prennent la main.

Monica soupire, espérant que les deux amoureux n'allaient pas se bécoter en public.

Mais les deux concernés se contentent d'une étreinte.

Ils sont réunis, c'est le plus important.

Lydiane qui a terminé son urgence les rejoint.

Elle sourit en voyant les deux amants enlacés et ceux qui se tiennent par la main.

- Bienvenue sur la colonie 983.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

Quatre caresse la main de Trowa puis la laisse aller et s'avance vers elle.

- Merci pour votre invitation.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Nous allons pouvoir parler affaires monsieur Raberba Winner. SOLVEIG s'intéresse à vous de très prêt voyez vous.

Le regard de Quatre se fait acéré.

Ce nom de Solveig ne lui est pas inconnu.

- Qui est Solveig ? demande t'il.

- Pas qui, quoi. SOLVEIG est une organisation. Soutient et Organisation Légale des Veuves, Enfants et Infirmes de Guerre. Elle a été créée pendant la guerre voila des dizaines d'années.

Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo échangent un regard.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé mum. Déclare Duo d'un ton calme.

- Je devais d'abord avoir l'aval des différents meneurs de SOLVEIG.

- Tu ne dirige pas ce mouvement alors ?

- Bien sur que non, comment aurai-je pu vu le temps que j'ai passé en crio ? SOLVEIG est dirigée en de nombreux endroits, chaque groupement s'auto gère. Celui de notre colonie n'en est qu'un parmi de nombreux autres.

- Nombreux ? Vraiment nombreux ?

- Combien ? demanda Heero.

- Le nombre est confidentiel.

- Nous sommes des enfants de la guerre nous aussi. Fait valoir Quatre.

- Je ne le nie pas, mais vous avez également un passé assez inquiétant et pour tout vous dire, certains groupements vous ont surveillés pendant des années et vous surveillent encore.

Un silence pesant salue les propos de Lydiane.

Lourd de menace.

Duo rompt le silence avec effort.

- Est-ce que c'était pour nous piéger ? Est-ce que tu nous a mené en bateau ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

Lydiane le regarde d'un air choqué.

Monica elle s'avance d'un pas rapide, indignée, et le gifle sans ménagement.

- Comment oses tu lui parler de la sorte ! Bien sur qu'elle est ta mère ! Et SOLVEIG ne vous surveille plus parce que vous pouvez être un danger mais plus parce que vous pourriez l'être. Vous et vos enfants.

- Comment cela ? Demande Quatre.

Lydiane soupire.

Elle avait espéré amener le sujet en douceur, mais toutes les étapes préliminaires semblent avoir été sautées.

Tant pis, elle fera avec.

- Certains membres de SOLVEIG ont entendu dire qu'un autre mouvement, bien moins pacifique, avait des vues sur les fortunes considérables qui existent, aussi bien sur la Terre que dans les colonies. Ryan, un de mes neveux, que Duo a déjà rencontré, a d'ailleurs manqué être enlevé pendant sa venue sur Terre voila quelques mois. Et ce malgré les précautions prises. Il est plus que probable qu'ils tenteront aussi de s'en prendre à vos enfants. Surtout aux vôtres monsieur Winner.

Trowa et Quatre échangent un regard inquiet.

- Nous prendrons des précautions dans ce cas. Assure Quatre le regard sombre.

Et malheur à qui oserait s'en prendre à un seul des enfants.

Heero et Duo approuvent ces propos.

Eux vivants nul ne touchera aux enfants.


	28. Chapter 27

Hein ? Le disclaimer ?

Ah oui...

Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal.

Genre : Il n'y en a toujours pas, j'en ai peur.

Commentaire : Pas vraiment. C'est qu'ils se sont quelque peu rebellés avant de se laisser convaincre de revenir et encore ils ne sont pas les pires. Il y en a que je poursuis encore.

Merci à ceux qui laissent encore des reviews malgré le temps qui passe.

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Chapitre 27) La décision d'Eve, le courage de Lionel **

_Colonie 983_

_AC 205_

- Heero ! Tu es prêt ?

Une main frappe à la porte de la salle de bains où était entré Heero une demie heure plus tôt.

L'ancien 01 soupire et se décide à sortir.

Même s'il n'en a pas la moindre envie.

Mais Quatre a tellement insisté qu'ils n'ont pas eu le cœur de refuser.

Il regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre dans sa tenue. Puis il sort et sourit à Duo.

Ce dernier lui rend son sourire.

Je commençais à craindre que tu te sois noyé dans la douche. Plaisante t'il.

- Idiot. Soupire Heero en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Duo lui emboita le pas, souriant toujours.

- C'est vraiment chouette d'enfin pouvoir revoir tout le monde. Lance t'il en refermant la porte de leur chambre.

Heero hausse les sourcils.

- Nous n'avons jamais perdu le contact. Fait il remarquer.

- Vrai, mais cette fois c'est une réunion spéciale...

Le visage de Duo se crispe légèrement.

Entre les avertissements de SOLVEIG, les choses à faire sur la colonie et leurs activités annexes, ils n'avaient plus eu une seconde pour retourner sur Terre.

Penser à SOLVEIG le fait soupirer.

Les autres groupements n'avaient pas manqué d'envoyer des émissaires afin de le jauger.

Parce que bien sur sa chère maman n'avait pas hésité à quasiment lui forcer la main pour qu'il en fasse partie.

Et il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire non.

Comme quoi on peut avoir survécu à presque tout et ne pas arriver à tout maîtriser pour autant.

Il avait passé pas mal de temps à affronter des gens pas vraiment bien disposés à son encontre ou à l'encontre de ses amis.

Ce qui n'avait pas facilité les choses.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et les membres de SOLVEIG avaient fini par accepter.

Maintenant tout allait bien et il doit bien s'avouer qu'il aime bosser pour l'organisation.

Venir en aide à d'autres victimes de la guerre, quoi de plus satisfaisant pour lui ?

Heero pose la main sur la sienne.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- N'y pense plus pour le moment.

Duo hoche la tête et le suit.

Lydiane les attend sur l'aire de départ des vaisseaux.

- Ca y'est ? C'est le grand départ ?

- Yes mum ! sourit Duo.

Lydiane le regarde de travers.

- Duo…

- Vi ?

- Non, rien.

Duo sourit plus largement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu sais que je t'adore.

Lydiane lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais surtout que tu es un voyou.

Elle sourit à Heero.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Heero se contente de hocher la tête.

Duo le regarde de travers, ce qui le laisse de marbre.

Souriante, Lydiane les entraine vers la navette.

Elle a hâte de descendre sur Terre et de rencontrer tout le monde.

Monica lui a promis que tout irait bien dans la colonie pendant son absence et elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

Que pendant quelques jours elle n'aura plus à se faire de soucis et pourra s'amuser autant qu'elle le souhaite.

Elle en est ravie.

Après tout, physiquement parlant elle n'a que 30 ans, elle est encore jeune.

Et depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée elle n'a pratiquement pas cessé de travailler, que ce soit pour la colonie ou pour SOLVEIG.

Elle a bien mérité des vacances.

Surtout, elle est heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer tous les amis de son fils.

Elle a vraiment hâte de cela.

Même si elle a déjà rencontré plusieurs d'entre eux.

Il lui en reste encore pas mal à connaître.

Le trajet lui semble interminable.

Mais enfin la navette se pose sur l'aire de la petite ville où vivent First et Quinte.

Ces derniers viennent les accueillir.

Heero sourit en mettant pied à terre, First n'a plus rien du fragile jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré en AC 195.

En dix ans First s'est totalement reconstruit.

Lui et Quinte ont intégré SOLVEIG et la petite ville accueille désormais pas mal de personnes qui avaient besoin d'un foyer.

Duo regarde autour de lui, tandis qu'Heero et First discutent avec Lydiane.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis des années.

Il ne pensait pas revenir un jour.

Il est surpris de ne pas ressentir le moindre malaise.

Heero le rejoint et l'entoure de ses bras.

- Duo ?

Duo se tourne vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout va bien Hee-chan.

Heero hoche la tête, soulagé.

Il l'entraîne vers le reste du groupe.

Duo salue First et Quinte.

Leur sourit.

Il ne leur présente pas sa mère, ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec elle.

- Ca a pas mal changé ici. Remarque t'il.

First hoche la tête.

- Cette ville manquait d'enfants. Sourit il.

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit, désormais ce n'est plus le cas s'il en juge d'après les rires qu'il entend.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demande t'il.

- Pas tous, Déméter et son fiancé arrivent ce soir, Henry, Décima et leurs enfants demain. Mais les autres vous attendent.

- Eve aussi ? demande Duo.

Heero se raidit instinctivement.

Duo le sent et lui caresse le dos doucement.

- Quiet my love.

- Elle est arrivée il y a une heure avec les enfants.

Comme si elle avait entendu qu'on parlait d'elle Eve fait son apparition, un bébé entre les bras.

Son regard gris est un peu tendu.

Elle marche droit vers Heero et Duo.

Se plante devant eux.

- Je ne voulais pas au début, mais les autres m'ont tellement travaillée au corps que j'ai décidé de changer d'avis.

Elle tend le bébé à Duo.

- Elle s'appelle Genessa. C'est ta fille autant que la mienne.

Duo prend le bébé avec précaution.

La petite Genessa a les cheveux sombres d'Eve mais elle a ses yeux.

Il la garde un instant dans ses bras puis la rend à Eve.

- Nous avions un accord Eve, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Eve le regarde, visiblement désorientée.

- Pourquoi ? demande t'elle avec méfiance.

Duo attire Heero un peu plus près de lui.

- Pas que je n'ai rien à faire d'elle, mais je ne veux rien faire qui puisse blesser mon époux.

Heero lui sourit.

- Merci.

Duo l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Heero lui rend son baiser et le pousse vers Eve.

- Reprends ta fille un moment.

- Tu es sur ? s'inquiète Duo.

- Je suis comme toi Duo, je ne veux rien faire qui puisse blesser mon époux.

Les yeux de Duo s'éclairent, il embrasse une nouvelle fois Heero puis se tourne vers Eve.

- Tu veux bien ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête et lui tend à nouveau la petite.

- Elle aura besoin de savoir qui est son père. Grommelle t'elle.

Duo sourit et contemple la petite fille.

Heero l'entoure de ses bras.

- Elle a tes yeux. Sourit il.

Lydiane et les autres les laissent.

Ils auront tout le temps de leur parler plus tard.

Lionel s'éloigne du jardin où jouent ses frères.

Il ne se sent toujours pas à sa place parmi eux.

Il aimerait pourtant.

Mais il ne sait pas comment combler le fossé que les années loin d'eux et son attitude lors de son arrivée a creusé.

Pris dans ses pensées il ne se rend pas compte que le petit Quasar qui commence à marcher essaie de le suivre.

Les autres s'en aperçoivent trop tard, le bébé est déjà au milieu de la rue et un véhicule fonce sur lui.

- Quasar ! Hurle Grey en s'élançant, suivi de White et de Blue.

Ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir espérer l'atteindre à temps mais ils courent tout de même pour tenter de le sauver.

Lionel fait demi tour au cri que Grey et se précipite lui aussi.

Il a tout juste le temps de saisir le petit et de le lancer vers eux avant que le véhicule ne l'atteigne.

Grey attrape Quasar et le serre contre lui, l'empêchant de voir.

Le bébé hurle de terreur.

Le corps de Lionel vole dans les airs et atterrit sur le bord de la route.

Blue s'agenouille près de lui.

D'autres personnes arrivent en courant.

Quatre s'arrête près de Lionel, le visage blême.

- Lionel…

- Papa…

Lionel entrouvre les yeux.

Il a bondit une seconde avant que le véhicule n'arrive sur lui et a rebondit sur le capot.

Mais il s'est quand même blessé.

Son bras droit lui fait mal.

- Lionel ? Comment te sens tu ? demande Quatre avec angoisse.

- J'ai mal au bras…

Lionel tente de se relever mais Quatre l'oblige à rester étendu.

- Ne bouge pas ! Attend que quelqu'un t'ait examiné.

Lionel se fige.

Il entend Quasar pleurer mais il ne peut pas le voir.

- Quasar… murmure t'il.

- Il va bien, déclare Grey, tu l'as sauvé.

Un faible sourire se pose sur les lèvres de Lionel.

Il referme les yeux.

Alexandre arrive en courant, portant une trousse de premier secours.

Il se penche à son tour sur l'enfant.

L'examine avec attention et délicatesse.

- Je pense qu'il a un bras cassé, mais je ne sens aucune autre fracture, une radio nous en dira plus.

- L'ambulance arrive. Affirme Catherine en les rejoignant.

Elle prend Quasar dans ses bras et le berce doucement pour l'apaiser.

Les pleurs du petit s'espacent peu à peu jusqu'à cesser.

Le véhicule des secours à peine arrivé Lionel y est installé.

Quatre monte avec lui.

Lionel rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui, angoissé.

Quatre lui caresse le front.

- Je suis là Lionel, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital… proteste Lionel.

- Ce n'est que pour te faire passer une radio. Le rassure Quatre.

- Je n'y resterai pas ?

- Non.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Rassuré Lionel referme les yeux.

Alexandre ne s'était pas trompé, Lionel s'en tire avec une fracture et quelques contusions.

Quatre reste près de lui le temps qu'on lui pose un plâtre et le ramène chez First.

Dans le taxi Lionel se blottit contre lui.

Quatre est ému par ce geste.

- Lionel ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui papa.

- Je voulais te féliciter, tu as été très courageux aujourd'hui.

Lionel reste un long moment silencieux puis se met à pleurer.

- Lionel ? s'inquiète aussitôt Quatre.

- C'est mon frère… sanglote Lionel. Je pouvais pas le regarder se faire écraser ! Je pouvais pas !

Quatre le serre doucement contre lui.

- Non, en effet, tu ne pouvais pas. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ton courage. Je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination ils sont accueillis par White, Grey, Blue et Red.

Les quatre enfants entourent leur frère et se mettent à l'applaudir.

Lionel rougit et baisse les yeux.

Red pose son bras sur les épaules.

- On est contents que tu sois rentré petit frère.

Et cette fois Lionel lui sourit.


	29. Epilogue

_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Ils ne sont pas à moi et vu comment ils me regardent parfois ce n'est pas plus mal._

_Genre : Il en faut un ? Vous êtes surs ? Euh… ben… sais pas moi… vous laisse décider._

_Commentaire : Epilogue très court mais bon, il dit l'essentiel, bonne lecture._

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Quelque part sur la Terre_

_AC 205_

Heero se tient au sommet de l'escalier de la maison que vient de leur offrir First.

C'était dans cet escalier que tout avait commencé d'une certaine façon…

Dix ans plus tôt.

Presqu'une éternité.

C'était sur ces marches que Duo avait souffert, sous les yeux de Wufei, de Trowa et de Quatre, sous ceux des premières générations aussi puisqu'ils filmaient tout.

Il n'y avait plus de caméras désormais.

First l'avait juré, il les avait toutes retirées.

Heero descendit quelques marches, lentement.

S'arrêta, regarda en arrière.

Il se revit tout en haut, désorienté, méfiant.

Le soldat de J.

L'arme à la main.

Il baisse les yeux et se retourne lentement.

Il revoit aussi Duo montant vers lui, blessé mais heureux de le revoir debout.

Il revoit le sang giclant de l'épaule du natté à l'impact de la balle, de sa balle.

Sa surprise, sa chute.

Wufei le retenant.

Il revit toute la scène.

Combien de fois va-t-il la revivre s'ils s'installent ici comme ils en ont l'intention ?

Il ne sait pas.

Mais ce n'est pas un prix trop lourd à payer.

Ils étaient des combattants, il avait l'excuse de l'amnésie.

Il supportera mieux ces visions que celles qu'il avait dans leur autre maison, là où il avait mis la vie de Duo en danger par une crise de jalousie stupide.

Il est encore perdu dans ses pensées quand une voix lui parvient.

L'appelant.

- Heero !

Il n'a pas le temps de bouger, Duo grimpe déjà l'escalier en courant et se jette dans ses bras.

Il l'entoure des siens.

Duo l'embrasse avec fougue puis le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Encore ? demande t'il.

Heero fait signe que oui.

- On peut aller autre part. soupire Duo.

- Duo, tu aimes cette maison ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Un sourire radieux éclaire le visage de Duo.

Il se dégage des bras d'Heero et redescend l'escalier.

Arrivé en bas il se retourne.

- Parce que c' est ici que je t'ai retrouvé !

Lydiane apparaît dans l'entrée.

- Vous venez ? La fête va commencer.

- On arrive mum. Rit Duo en la rejoignant.

Heero sourit et descend à son tour pour les rejoindre.

Il les regarde se disputer gentiment.

Duo a raison, c'est dans cette maison qu'ils se sont retrouvés.

Tout ira bien.

**OWARI**

* * *

_Cette fois c'est fini !_

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de ce texte._

_Normalement il y a une troisième partie de prévue, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sera publiée, vu que c'est la partie consacrée à Wufei avec quelques passages concernant Lionel et des apparitions des autres._

_Désolé Wufei, mais vu comment tu as la côte, je te garde pour moi, oui, je sais, injustice, mais c'est la vie. Et range ton sabre, tu fais peur aux chats._

_A bientôt pour un autre texte._

_Hahn tah Yhel_


End file.
